Playboy Trap
by Shin Yo Yong
Summary: [Chap 10 UP!]Sekumpulan Yeoja yang merasakan sakit hati terhadap pria m
1. Chapter 1

Title:: Playboy Trap

Cast:: Chan Baek, Hun Han, Chen Min, Kris Tao, Kai Soo, Su Lay

Genre:: Romance, Hurt, Humor(Little bit), Yadong (Maybe) **GS**

Rated:: M ( jaga – jaga jika author lagi kumat) XD

Disclamer:: EXO Member is MINE (Di kejar – kejar EXOtic's XD)  
This story is mine..

Summary:: Sekumpulan Yeoja yang merasakan sakit hati terhadap pria masa lalu mereka, yang telah mempermainka hati dan perasaan cinta tulus mereka terhadap Namja – namja Playboy. Mereka membantu para yeoja yang bernasib sama seperti mereka. Namun apa yang terjadi jika mereka bertemu dengan Namja yang tulus mencintai mereka? Akankah mereka percaya?

NOTE:: Jika ada KESAMAAN jalan cerita atau JANGAN marahin/ bashing author.. sumpah Demi Chan Yeol yang Ganteng #he? Ini ide bersarang (?) di otak author.. sebenarnya kejadian ini terjadi sama author beberapa waktu lalu..

Dan ini FF Debut saya. Setelah sekian lama saya mau debut di FFN./. :D  
Dan berhubung saya baru di dunia per YAOI-an dan per GS-an jadi mohon bantuan untuk semua READER dan AUTHOR yang sudah lama bersarang(?) di FFN.. :D

Happy Reading all

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PLAYBOY TRAP**

Terlihat seorang yeoja imut, rambut bergelombang panjang yang di biarkan terurai berwarna coklat terang, Dia menggunakan sebuah tanktop hitam ketat yang membentuk tubuh rampingnya sempurna dengan di balut jaket berwarna merah yang tidak di kancingkan sehingga bahu putih mulunya terekspos, dan rok mini di atas lutut berwarna senada dengan jaketnya, membuat dirinya terlihat sexy dan menggairahkan bagi pria manapun yang melihatnya, sedang duduk di sebuah Café, dengan Ice Cappuccino. Matanya tertuju pada pemandangan sebuah taman bunga yang berada di samping Café.

"Target mendekat" sebuah suara terdengar di pendengaran yeoja imut ini lewat sebuah alat komunikasi berbentuk anting yang terpasang di daun telingannya..

Dan perlahan senyum tipis terkembang di wajahnya. Oh mungkin bukan tetapi sebuah seringai.

"Hai" panggil seseorang yang sukses membuatnya menoleh.

Sang Yeoja melihat seorang namja tampan, Tinggi dan mata yang tajam, badannya tinggi dan di balut dengan kemeja hitam dengan 2 kancing teratas yang tidak di kaitkan, dan di balut Blazer biru muda sedang berdiri dan tersenyum kepadanya.

"Sendiri? Boleh aku duduk disini?" Tanya sang namja

"tentu" jawab sang Yeoja. Dan sang namja pun duduk di bangku sebrang sang Yeoja.

"Boleh aku tahu siapa namamu?" Tanya sang Namja sambil tersenyum.

Sang Yeoja memajukan badannya dan menaruh jari telunjuknya di udara dan di gerakan sesensual mungkin agar sang Namja mendekat padanya. Sang Namja memajukan badannya dan Sang Yeoja mendekatkan wajahnya ke samping wajah sang Namja.

"Kau bisa panggil aku… Baekkie~" bisiknya sesexy mungkin

"Lalu siapa namamu tampan?" Baek Hyun atau yang kita tahu barusan Baekkie balik bertanya lalu mengecup telinga sang namja. Bermaksud menggodanya.

Sang Namja menampilkan seringainya. "Du Jun. aku ingin tahu seberapa sexy desahanmu… Baekkie?" sang Namja menjawab dan kembali berbisik.

Baekkie menjauh merebahkan badannya pada senderan sofa yang dia duduki dan melipat tangannya di dadanya dan tersenyum.

"seberapa kuat kau dalam bercinta?" tantang Baek Hyun

Dan lagi – lagi sang namja menampilkan seringainya.

Di lain tempat. Dalam sebuah mobil Van Hitam terdapat 4 orang Yeoja sedang duduk sambil memperhatikan sebuah layar Laptop yang terdapat sebuah gambar seorang namja yang sedang berbincang dengan seorang Yeoja. Dan salah satu yeoja tersebut tampak sangat kesal dengan pemandangan yang ia lihat melalui Laptop tersebut.

"Aku sudah tidak tahan. Jadi selama ini dia selalu bermain wanita di belakangku?" Tanya seorang Yeoja dengan rambut hitam kelam bergelombang dan wajah yang cantik. Tangannya mengepal keras bertanda ia benar – benar kesal.

"CK! Ga Yoon-ssi kau bahkan belum lihat bagaimana dia menggodaku 1 minggu yang lalu" ujar seorang yeoja dengan rambut hitam panjang lurus dengan poni sampingnya dan memiliki sebuah lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya. "Menjijikan kau tahu?" lanjutnya lagi

"Mwo? Dia juga menggodamu?" kaget Ga Yoon. Lalu menoleh pada Yeoja yang dati berbicara.

"bukan hanya menggoda Tao tapi juga Luhan dan aku" jawab yeoja dengan pipi bulat dan mempunyai wajah seperti kelinci.

"Kapan kita akan bertindak Lu Jie?" Tanya yeoja dengan mata seorang yeoja dengan wajah kecil dan rambut keemasan yang sedari tadi memperhatikan layar laptopnya.

"Kita tunggu hingga Baek Hyun memberikan tanda" jawab sang yeoja yang bernama Luhan.

"Haaa… Baekkie Jie terlalu lama menggodanya. Aku bosan." ujarTao entah pada siapa..

"Sekarang. Ayo kita kesana" ucap Lu Han setelah melihat tanda dari Baek Hyun.

Dan mereka berempat turun dari mobil van tersebut.

Sedangkan Baek Hyun? Sekarang ia dan namja yang baru saja di kenalnya yang kita ketahui bernama Du Jun itu sedang berciuman panas. Dan tidak memperdulikan keadaan sekitar. Beruntung keadaan Café sedang sepi dan tidak ada pengunjung. Sepertinya keadaan mereka sekarang ini sedang benar – benar bergairah. Badan mereka yang benar – benar tidak ada jarak sama sekali bahkan sangat dekat. Bibir mereka yang saling berpangutan satu sama lain. Suara yang tercipta karena kegiatan mereka sekarang. Baek Hyun melenguh kecil di sela – sela ciuman-nya saat Du Jun meremas buah dadanya dari luar tanktopnya. Beberapa menit kemudian mereka melepaskan pangutan mereka. Dan nafas mereka terengah –engah.

"Kau luar biasa. Aku rasa kita harus menyelesaikan ini. Di tempat lain." Du Jun tersenyum mesum pada Baek Hyun.

Baek Hyun melihat teman – temannya yang sudah berada di belakang mereka pun tersenyum lalu memandang Du Jun yang sedang menanti jawaban Baek Hyun.

"Aku rasa…. Kau punya masalah lain yang harus di selesaikan." Ucap Baek Hyun lalu berdiri. Tersenyum dan lembaikan jari –jari kecilnya kea rah belakang Du Juj\n seolah – olah menyapa seseorang. "Hai Ga Yoon Eonnie" sapa Baek Hyun.

Du Jun terlihat binggung. Lalu sedetik kemudian matanya membulat sempurna. Dengan perasaan takut ia membalikkan badannya. Dan terkejut dengan beberapa wanita yang sudah berdiri di belakangnya. Ga Yoon sang Tunangan juga ada di belakangnya.

"Hai Oppa~ kau masih ingat aku?" goda Tao lalu menyeringai.

"Ga – Ga Yoon apa yang…?" Tanya Du Jun gugup..

Tanpa berkata apa –apa Ga Yoon melepas cincin yang berada di jari manisnya dan menaruhnya di meja Du Jun berada. Lalu tersenyum.

"Terima kasih atas selama ini." Du Jun tersentak begitu pula dengan Baekkie dan 3 sahabatnya. "Aku rasa kita berakhir sampai di sini. Tentang pertunangan kita aku yang akan mengatakan pada orang tua kita" Ga Yoon melanjutkan berbicara dengan berbalik menghadap Lu Han . ia lalu menunduk beberapa kali. "Terima Kasih atas bantuan kalian. Aku rasa aku akan mencari yang lebih baik. Seperti katamu Lu Han-ssi. Sampai jumpa" pamit Ga Yoon lalu Ia pergi meninggalkan ke 5 orang yang sedang mematung.

Tangannya memegang dadanya meremas kecil kemeja yang di pakainya lalu kembali berjalan dan tertunduk menahan air mata yang sudah menumpuk di matanya. Du Jun ia sudah mulai berkaca – kaca. Dan melihat punggung kecil yang mulai menghilang dari pandangannya.

PUK

Sebuah tepukkan kecil di pundaknya menyadarkannya. Dan ia menoleh ke belakang pada Baek Hyun yang sedang tersenyum hangat.

"Jika kau mencintainya dan menyesal. Kejarlah. Minta maaf padanya sebelum ia benar – benar pergi. Dan cobalah untuk tidak mengulang semua kesalahanmu. Kau tahu dia adalah yeoja yang baik. Bahkan dia tidak memakimu atau menaparmu" Baek Hyun kembali tersenyum pada Du Jun yang sedari tadi mengucapkan kata maaf. Lalu sedetik kemudian ia berlari danmengejar Ga Yoonyang baru akan menampaki kakinya di sebuah anak tangga dan memeluk sang yeoja dan mengucapkna kata maaf. Dan mereka menangis bersama.

**Playboy Trap**

"Haaaaaa…. Aku harus sikat gigi!" teriak Baek Hyun lalu berlalu memasuki kamar mandi apartement mereka..

Tao, Lu Han, dan Xiu Min mengistirahatkan diri mereka di sofa – sofa ruang tamu apartement mereka.

Kalian bingung? Baiklah aku akan menjelaskan siapa dan apa mereka..

Mereka menamakan diri mereka Bunny Girl's. Sebuah perkumpulan yang membatu para yeoja untuk mengetahui apakah sang namja yang mereka incar atau namjachingu mereka seorang Playboy atau bukan. Dan seperti yang kita ketahui tadi seperti kasus yang baru saja selesai. Mereka akan menjebak para 'korban' mereka dengan berbagai cara. Dan tidak sedikit pula pasangan yang berakhir setelah jebakan mereka. Mari kita berkenalan dengan anggota Bunny Girl's.

Kim Min Seok:: Nama samarannya adalah Xiu Min atau Xiu Xiu ia adalah leader dari group ini yeoja dengan tubuh langsing namun berisi. Bisa di bilang ia adalah yeoja yang Sexy dan juga berisi. Wajahnya imut bagaikan anak kelinci. Pipinya berisi. Siapapun yang melihatnya akan terpesona oleh wajah imutnya. Bahkan ia sangat mirip dengan seorang penyanyi So Hee dari sebuah group wonder girls.

Xi Lu Han :: Nama samarannya adalah Lulu ia adalah yeoja dengan wajah cantik dengan pesona seperti seorang dewi Heera rmabut keemasan senyum yang menawan. Dan badan yang ramping dan tinggi.

Byun Baek Hyun:: biasa di panggil dengan Baekkie ia adalah yeoja yang sangat berisik, bawel penceria. Dan dia adalah happy virus dia antara ke 3 temannya. Dia adalah yeoja yang imut dengan tubuh kecilnya yang ramping. Kulit putih mulusnya yang menjadi daya tariknya dan bahkan ia sangat pandai berakting. Bahkan dalam menjebak 'mangsa-a'.

Huang Zi Tao:: yang biasa di panggil Tao atau Baby Panda. Mempunya tubuh ramping tinggi dengan lingkar hitam di matanya. Pesonanya adalah kepolosannya. Dia benar – benar seperti panda. Di saat ia sedang tidak ber'aksi' atau melakukan kegiatan lainnya ia akan tidur seharian.

Kenapa? Mereka adalah sekumpulan Mahasiswi yang pernah merasakan hal yang sama. Sakit hati. Di Khianati. Di permainkan oleh orang yang sudah mereka percayai. Akibat dari itu semua mereka bahkan sudah tidak percaya dengan Pria. Bukan bukan berarti mereka menjadi pecinta sesame jenis hanya saya mereka enggan membuka hati mereka kepada seorang namja. Semenjak itu mereka membuat organisasi ini dan menurut mereka itu menyenangkan. Mengerjai pria – pria Playboy dan melihat mereka menderita.. Namun mereka juga seorang manusia biasa yang ingin kembali merasakan indahnya jatuh cinta. Bahkan tak jarang pula mereka sempat terpesona pada "mangsa" mereka.

"Haaaa.. akhirnya" ujar Baek Hyun yang baru saja bergabung bersama yang lain..

"Memangnya kenapa kau harus sikat gigi Baek?" Tanya Lu Han yang bingung. Karena sedari tadi di mobil ia terus menyuruh Xiu Min mengebut agar bisa sampai di apartement mereka dan ia bilang ia harus segera sikat gigi..

"Jie kau tahu? Aku rasa dari semuanya Du Jun yang paling bau mulut. Ia sepertinya sangat suka dengan Alkohol. Ihh" jawab Baek Hyun lalu merinding ria..

"Mwo? Jinca?" Tanya Xiu Min dengan mata yng membulat sempurna.. lalu mereka tertawa bersama..

TBC

Or

Delete?  
hueeee..  
ini ff debut saya dan saya yakin ini masih abstrak.. heheheheee..  
mohon Review-nya..

Dan mohon maaf buat Typo dan yang lain –lain..  
Gomawo..  
^^V


	2. Chapter 2

#Chapter 2

~The Story Has Begin~

**Playboy Trap**

Terlihat 2 orang namja tengah terlelap dalam alam mimpi mereka. Mereka memiliki kontras kulit yang serbeda sehingga kita dapat menegnali mereka dengan jelas. Yang satu memiliki warna kulit yang sangat putih sedangkan yang satunya memiliki warna kulit Tan. Sepertinya mereka sangat terlelap terlihat dengan posisi tidur mereka yang bias dibilang. Hmm… sedikit unik. Dengan kepala mereka masing – masing yang berada di Utara dan yang satunya di Selatan. Dan di hadapan wajah mereka masing – masing berhadapan dengan Kaki masing – masing.

"Eunghhhh.." sang namja dengan kulit putihnya melenguh dan matanya yang tajam menerjap perlahan. Matanya membulat ketika melihat pemandangan yang pertama kali dilihatnya –sepasang kaki berwarna Tan- tepat di hadapan wajahnya. Dengan segera ia bangun.

"Aishh dasar Kkamjjong!" ujarnya pada dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana tidak kesal secara tidak langsung ia mencium kaki sahabat-nya sendiri. Tanpa menunggu lama ia segera bangkit dan mengambil handuk yang terdampar dengan tidak elitnya di lantai. Ia melihat seluruh keadaan kamar. Seperti kapal terbang yang baru saja menabrakkan dirinya pada sebuah gunung. Hancur berantakan.

"Haaa…" lagi namja itu menghela nafas lalu kembali berjalan kea rah kamar mandi.

**Playboy Trap**

"Ya! Kkamjjong ireona! Kita bisa terlambat!" perintah sang namja dengan kulit putihnya ia menepuk pipi kiri sang sahabatnya.

"Ssshhh.. Ahh"

Ia mengkerutkan dahinya bingung bukannya bangun sahabatnya malah mendesis dan mendesah aneh. Matanya mengamati sahabatnya. Keningnya berkerut, matanya terpejam, bibirnya di gigit, dan beberapa tetes keringat bermunculan di kening sahabatnya. Baru saja ia akan membangunkan kembali sahabatnya….

"Yak Ireona!" seorang namja tampan memunculkan wajahnya di balik pintu. Dan kemudian masuk kekamar sang adik.

"Ohh.. Sehun? Kau sudah bangun?" Tanya sang namja.

"Ne Chen Hyung. Tapi…." Sehun menjawab lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada namja yang masih tertidur.

"Wae?" Tanya Chen bingung lalu menatap sang adik yang masih tertidur pulas. Sedetik kemiduan ia mengkerutkan dahinya.

"Aishhh.. anak ini." Monolog Chen. Iya mengambil beberapa helai bulu ayam dari sebuah alat pembersih yang berada di meja nakas damping ranjang. Sehun hanya menatap bingung hyungnya itu. Chen menyingkap kaos baju sang adik hingga batas dada. Dan menurunkan celana piyama sang adik hingga batas lutut. Sehun yang melihat hal itu membulatkan matanya.

"Hyung apa yang akan kau lakukan?" panic Sehun

"Sssst… Lihatlah. Aku akan mengerjainya. Jarang – jarang aku bisa mengerjainya. Kau juga jarang lihat hal inikan?" jawab dan tanya Chen.

Chen mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga sang adik dan berbisik.

"Kaiiiii… Opppaaahh~" panggil Chen dengan menirukan suara seorang yeoja dengan mendesah

"Ahhh… " jawab Kai –sang namja- dengan mendesah

Chen memulai aksi –mari mengerjai Kai- Chen menggunakan beberapa bulu ayam menyentuh leher sang adik lalu diturunkannya di sekitar dada dan diputar – putar di beberapa area. –seperti seorang yroja yang sedang mencumbu sang kekasih- lalu di turunkannya lagi hingga menuju nipple Kai ia memutarkan lagi bulu bulu ayam dengan gerakan sensual.

"Sssshhhhh…. Ahh…" desah Kai.

Karena saat ini di dalam mimpinya ia sedang melakukan yang 'iya-iya' dengan seorang yeoja. Seperti yang Chen lakukan. Ia sekarang sedang bermimpi jika sang yeoja sedang mencium dan menjilati dadanya dan membuat beberapa Kiss mark. Sang yeoja kini sedang menjilati perutnya dan turun menuju daerah pribadinya. Menurunkan celana dalamnya dengan perlahan dan menciumi pribadinya dengan gerakan sensual dan menggoda. Dan sang yeoja mulai mengulum pribadi Kai dengan gerakan yang lambat lalu lama kelamaan menjadi sangat cepat. Kai terlihat seperti sangat menikmati kegiatan sang yeoja.

"Ahhh.. palli.. palli.." perintah Kai kepada sang yeoja.

Dan sang yeoja pun menuruti perintah Kai. Ia mempercepat kulumannya pada pribadi Kai. Dan Kai merasa seperti terbang ke atas langit ke 7. Ia benar – benar belum pernah merasakan yang seperti ini sebelumnya. Nafasnya memburu dan wajahnya memerah dan ia berpeluh seperti lari berkilo – kilo meter. Ia merasakan seperti ada yang memaksakan keluar dari dirinya.

"Ahhh… ahhh.. ahh… a-aku…" desah Kai. Sepertinya ia akan mencapai puncaknya sekarang..

ZRASSSHHH..

Basah. Itu yang dirasakan Kai sekarang. Ia terbangun kaget mendapati dirinya naked dan badannya yang basah di siram air? Ia melihat Chen sang hyung dan sahabatnya Sehun yang sedang melihat dirinya. Chen memasang wajah datar dan Sehun dengan mata yang membulat sempurna seperti akan keluar dari tempatnya.

"IGE MWOYA?! YA! HYUNG!" teriak Kai. Ia langsung menarik selimut dan menutupi tubuhnya.

"Sudah aku bilang bukan? Sehun?" ucap Chen dan menatap Sehun

"Ya Hyung! Kau hebat.. jinca Daebak.. Hahahahahahahaaaaaaa" jawab Sehun lalu tertawa keras.

"Cepat bangun dan bereskankekacauan kamar ini. CK! Ini hari pertama kalian masuk Universitas. Apa kalian mau terlambat heoh? Lihatlah! Bahkan Sehun lebih rajin dari padamu Kai. Ia sudah siap dari tadi malah. Ckckckckkk." Omel Chen pada Kai yang saat ini sedang menekuk wajahnya karena marah, kesal, dan merasa di permalukan mungkin.

"Aku bingung. Kenapa Sehun mau jadi sahabat seorang sepertimu. Sehun kau turunlah aku sudah siapkan sarapan untuk kalian" perintah Chen. Lalu ia keluar meninggalkan kedua adiknya.

"Ya! Albino!" Kai melempar bantal pada Sehun yang masih tertawa melihat keadaan mengenaskan sahabatnya. Lalu ia berjalan dengan kesal dan masuk kedalam kamar mandi lalu membanting pintu dengan keras.

"Aiiiihhh.. Dasar Kkamjjong! Marah rupanya" monolog Sehun dan ia kembali tertawa.

**Playboy Trap**

Terlihat 4 orang yeoja yang turun dari sebuah mobil di sebuah parkiran mobil di sebuah kampus. Luhan, Xiumin, Baekhyun dan Tao 4 orang yeoja yang sangat terkenal di kampus mereka sendiri. Selain kepintaran mereka, mereka juga terkenal karena 'profesi' mereka. Kalian tahu apa yang aku maksud bukan?.

"Haaaa.. Jinca aku malas. Jika bukan karena hari ini aku ada kelas aku tidak akan kesini." Lirih Baekhyun

"Wae?" Tanya Xiumin

"Lihatlah! Hari ini adalah hari pertama bagi mahasiswa dan mahasiswi baru. Dan pasti hari ini akan terjadi sesuatu pasti" Jawab Baekhyun.

Ya benar apa kata Baekhyun hari ini adalah hari pertama bagi para mahasiswa dan mahasiwi baru yang akan mengenyam ilmu di Universitas dimana mereka belajar. Jika tentang sesuatu yang terjadi itu akan terjadi pada mereka ber4. Mengingat mereka adalah 'Playgirls' dan mereka adalah 4 yeoja terpopuler di kampus mereka maka aka nada saja kelakuan para hoobae-nya yang sedang di ospek dan terkadang mereka juga akan menjadi korban kejahilan para teman seangkatan-nya. Bahkan tahun lalu Baekhyun menjadi korban paling mengenaskan.

Karena tahun lalu ada seorang Hoobae-nya –Zelo- yang disuruh bercumbu dengannya di tengah lapangan. Baekhyun tentu saja menolak namun teman seangkatannya –Jong Hyun- yang mengancam akan 'memperkosa' Baekhyun saat itu juga jika Baekhyun tidak mau. Setelah kejadian itu Baekhyun selalu di kejar – kejar Zelo agar ia mau jadi kekasihnya. Lalu Jong Hyun? Ia berakhir mengenaskan di dalam toilet. Tentu saja karena Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berpura – pura mengajak Jonghyun untuk melakukan yang 'iya-iya' namun yang terjadi adalah Jonghyun yang berakhir mengenaskan. Tangannya diikat lalu mulutnya disumpal dengan Gag ball. Dan Man holenya yang masukkan Dildido dan Baekhyun meninggalkannya begitu saja. Dan Jonghyun yang pingsan dan di temukan mengenaskan oleh sahabatnya Onew.

Namun semenjak kejadian itu mereka akan berfikir 1000 kali jika mengerjai hoobae mereka dengan melibatkan Bunny Girls. Sungguh menyeramkan.

"Tenang Baekkie. Tidak akan ada yang terjadi. Percayalah.." Luhan meyakinkan dan tersenyum manis pada Baekhyun

"benar apa kata Lu Jie. Jie jie. Mereka tidak akan berani setelah apa yang kau lakukan pada Jonghyun tahun kemarin" ucap Tao polos

Dan mereka tertawa bersama.

**Playboy Trap**

Suasana Seoul University benar – benar ramai. Terlihat banyak sekali mahasiswa dan mahasiswi baru. Dan mereka terlihat sangat gembira. Mungkin karena sebagian dari mereka berfikir mereka semakin dewasa dan orangtua mereka tidak akan melarang mereka melakukan sesuatu lagi yang mereka suka.

Luhan dkk sedang berjalan menyusuri koridor kampus mereka. Semua mata mahasiswa mahasiswi tertuju pada mereka ber-empat dan dari mereka ada beberapa yang berbisik dan berekspresi kaget dan terkadang berdecak kagum. 4 yeoja yang paling popular di kampus ini dan tidak ada namja yang mampu menolak pesona mereka. Tapi tidak ada yang dapat menaklukkan hati mereka. Hati yang sudah tertutup dan enggan di buka oleh sang pemilik-nya.

"Baekhyun Noona!" teriak seorang namja menghentikan langkah mereka ber-empat.

Baekhyun menoleh kea rah belakang. Begitu pula dengan semua orang yang ada di sana. Baekhyun tersenyum manis begitu melihat siapa yang memanggilnya.

Sang namja berlari. Ia tinggi dan wajahnya imut, rambutnya berwarna hijau tosca dan earphone yang setia bertengger di lehernya sehingga ia terlihat tampan, tampan dan imut itu yang orang – orang katakan.

"Baekhyun Noona, ini" ucap sang namja seraya menyerahkan setangkai mawar merah pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menerima mawar itu dan tersenyum. "Gomawo Zelo-ya"

Cup.

Deg

Deg

Deg

"No-Noona? Neo?" ucap sang Namja terbata sambil memegang pipi kanannya yang baru saja di kecup Baekhyun yaitu Zelo. Zelo membulatkan matanya.

Bahkan Xiumin, Luhan dan Tao juga membulatkan matanya sempurna. Karena ini pertama kalinya Baekhyun merespon dan mengecup seorang namja yang mengejarnya.

"Anggap saja itu hadiah dariku Zelo~" ucap Baekhyun manja dan mengelus wajah Zelo dengan mawar yang ia terima dari namja yang ada di depannya dan berkedip genit. Lalu kembali berjalan dan meninggalkan Zelo yang mematung. Seraya memegangi dada dan pipinya. Bermimpi apakah ia semalam? Setelah satu tahun setia mengikuti dan mengaggumi Baekhyun hari ini dirinya mulai dilihatkah oleh sang pujaan hati? Oh Tidak! Zelo kau sangat tangguh rupanya. Atau ini hanya sebuah keberuntungan baginya? Yang pasti sekarang ia sangat sangat sangat bahkan sangat Senang! Dan senyum terpatri di wajah imutnya. "Noona I'll get you" Monolog Zelo.

**Playboy Trap**

Di sebuah ruangan. Terdapat seorang namja sedang duduk di balik sebuah meja. Ia tinggi, tampan, rambutnya hitam di tata tinggi dan kaca mata besar bertengger manis di hidungnya. Matanya tidak pernah lepas dari berkas – berkas yang ada di depannya. Dan tangan kanannya menandatangani berkas – berkas yang ada di depannya sesekali ia memanggil sekretarisnya untuk mengambil/ memberikan dokumen berikutnya.

"Apa masih ada lagi Seo Hyun-ssi?" Tanya sang namja tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Sudah semua Tuan" jawab sang sekretaris. Dan mengambil dokumen yang berada di atas kanan meja yang berarti sudah selesai.

"Apa ada rapat dan yang lainnya?" Tanya sang namja

"Sejauh ini, hingga 3 hari kedepan anda tidak ada jadwal apapun. Park Yoochun sangjanim bilang anda sudah bebas Tuan. Beliau bilang hari ini anda sudah tidak akan menggantikkannya lagi dan beliau juga bilang anda bekerja sangat baik." Sang sekretaris tersenyum.

"JINCA? Ya! Seo Hyun Noona kau tau betapa tersiksanya aku satu bulan ini menggantikkan hyung bekerja seperti ini seperti masuk dalam neraka. Seharusnya liburan kuliahku aku habiskan bersama teman – temanku dank e pulau Jeju. Sungguh Hyung sangat kejam" kaget dan eluh sang namja pada sang sekretaris.

"Ya! Chanyeol-ya. Kau harus bias menggantikkan posisi Yoochun oppa walaupun hanya sementara. Kau juga harus belajarkan! Dewasalah sedikit." Seo Hyun menasehati. Dan tersenyum lembut.

"Kau sendiri tahu kan betapa susahnya Yoochun oppa selama ini. Dia herus bekerja keras dan ini untukmu juga Chan~" lanjut Seo Hyun.

"Haaaaa.. ya kau benar Noona. Tidak salah Hyung memilih mu menjadi dambaan hatinya" ucap Chanyeol asal dan terkekeh pelan. Sedangkan Seo Hyun hanya tersipu malu dan tersenyum

"Baiklah aku akan pulang dan tidur" Chanyeol beranjak dari bangkunya dan pulang menuju rumahnya.

**Playboy Trap**

Desiran angin menerpa wajahnya. Matanya tertutup rapat menikmati desiran angin. Ia berdiri di tepi sebuah atap gedung. Dipipinya terukir aliran airmata yang berasal dari matanya. Entah apa yang di pikirkannya saat ini. Perlahan ia membuka matanya. Dan melihat ke arah bawah melihat betapa tingginya ia berdiri di atap sekarang. Matanya yang bulat indah kini terlihat sendu dan terus mengeluarkan air mata. Jika saja ia seorang putrid Duyung yang terdapat pada dongeng mungkin air mata nya sudah menjadi butiran Mutiara yang indah. Sungguh ia merasa sangat sakit. Hati-nya yang ia berikan kepada seseorang telah tersakiti. Setelah kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu.

2 Tahun mempercayai namja yang ia cintai dan kini ia harus merasakkannya. Sakit yang sangat terdalam. Selama beberapa kali mempunyai kekasih baru kali ini ia merasakan sakit yang seperti ini. Kenapa? Kenapa ini harus terjadi padanya? Ia melihat sebuah cincin yang terdapat di jari manis nya lalu melepasnya dan membuangnya ke bawah. Lalu melihat cincin itu terjatuh ke bawah.

Akankah sakit jika aku menjatuhkan diriku ke bawah? Atau bisakah aku menghantuinya dan membalaskan dendamku padanya? Itulah yang ada di pikirannya saat ini.

Ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya maju satu langkah dengan sangat perlahan. Hingga beberapa langkah lagi.

"Ya! BERHENTI!" teriak seorang yeoja. Ia pun berhenti melangkah dan menoleh. Ia melihat seorang yeoja imut dan cantik yang terlihat ter-enggah – enggah dan menopang badannya di lututnya. Lalu disusul dengan 3 yeoja lainnya. Seakan tidak peduli ia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

"YA! AKU BILANG BERHENTI!" teriaknya lagi. Namun sang yeoja dengan mata bulat itu menulikkan pendengarannya dan terus melangkah. Hingga 2 langkah lagi. Ia menutup matanya.

Grab

"Akh!" terdengar suara kesakitan. Tunggu ia telah di selamatkan?

"Ya! Apa yang kau pikirkan eoh?" sekarang seorang yeoja dengan aura seorang Dewi terduduk di sebelahnya dan memegang lengannya yang terlihat berdarah. Sang yeoja pun terduduk. Kepalanya menunduk dan ia mulai terisak dan menangis dengan keras.

Luhan memeluk hangat yeoja yang baru saja ia selamatkan. Badannya bergetar hebat pertanda ia menangis dengan sangat keras.

**Playboy Trap**

Kini mereka berlima berada di sebuah mobil. Menuju sebuah tempat. Mereka memasuki sebuah Café yang tidak jauh berada dari kampus mereka berada. Dan duduk di area luar café dengan pemandangan sebuah taman yang terlihat tenang. Ya Bunny Girls dengan seorang gadis yang baru saja mereka selamatkan. Setelah Baekhyun menerima buanga dari Zelo mereka hendak berjalan kea rah kantin. Namun Baekhyun melihat seorang gadis yang sedang menangis berjalan menuju atap gedung kampus mereka entah apa yang ada di pikirannya, namun hati Baekhyun seakan memintanya mengikuti gadis itu. Dan terjadilah apa yang ia bayangkan ia hamper melihat seseorang akan bunuh diri jika saja ia tidak mengikutinya dan Luhan yang menyelamatkannya.

"Eoh? Kalian datang?" Tanya seorang yeoja yang menghampiri meja mereka dan tersenyum. Ketika tersenyum wajahnya menampilkan sebuah dimple manis di pipinya.

"Ne Lay Jie." Jawab Tao tersenyum juga

"Kalian ingin memesan seperti biasa? Eoh? Nugu-ya? Kenapa ia menangis?" Tanya Lay lagi lalu Lay melihat seorang gadis yang baru ia lihat tetapi dahinya berkerut melihat kondisi pada gadis itu. Seperti sedang patah hati. Tapi entahlah.

Xiumin menatap Lay dengan tatapan 'entahlah' dan Lay yang mengerti segera beranjak pergi. 5 menit mereka diam tanpa ada yang bicara satu sama lain hingga Lay datang denga sebuah Tray dengan 6 gelas minuman.

Dan Lay mendudukkan dirinya bersama dengan 5 gadis yang baru saja datangke Café-nya. Menyodorkan secangkir teh Hijau hangat kepada gadis yang baru saja ia lihat. Sang gadis melihat Lay dengan tatapan bingung.

"Minumlah. Aku tahu kau sedang ada masalah ini bias menenangkan kondisimu manis" Lay tersenyum manis. Dan sang gadispun menghirup aroma Teh yang di berikkan padanya lalu meminumnya sedikit.

Tao membantu Luhan mengobati luka goresnya dengan obat yang selalu Baekhyun bawa – bawa di tasnya.

"Jadi.. Siapa namamu?" Tanya Xiumin lembut dan menggenggam tangan sang gadis lembut. Seolah memberikan semangat lewat sentuhannya.

"Do Kyung Soo" lirih sang yeoja.

"Do Kyung Soo?"Kaget Baekhyun yang sedikit terbatuk karena tersedak minumannya.

Ke 4 yeoja lainnya hanya bingung dengan ekspresi yeoja kelewat aktraktif ini.

"Ya. Neo! Do Kyung Soo? Dari jurusan music dan seni? Aigoooo~ aku sangat mengaggumi mu kau tahu suaramu begitu indah ketika menyanyi" kaget Baekhyun lalu ia mulai berbicara tanpa henti

"Ya! Baekhyun!" tegur Luhan. Baekhyun yang sadar langsung mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Mian" sesal Baekhyun

"Kenapa kaumau lompat dari atap Kyung Soo?" Tao sungguh sangat penasaran dengan apa yang dipikirkan yeoja ini.

Lay sedikit memekik kaget lalu menoleh pada Xiumin yang berada di sampingnya. Dan Xiumin hanya menjawab lewat tatapan mata. Lalu Lay memandang sendu yeoja yang setia menundukkan kepalanya. Ia mulai sedikit terisak kembali.

"Aku.. hiks.. Aku baru saja melihat tunanganku berselingkuh. Sungguh ini sangat sakit. Bahkan ia mengatakan bosan denganku karena.. Karena aku tidak mau menyerahkan yang berharga bagiku untukknya. Aku mencintainya selama 2 tahun ini dan ia mengkhianatiku dengan tidur dengan seorang yeoja di apartementnya." Kyung Soo bercerita lalu kembali terisak dan menangis mengingat beberapa jam kejadian yang dia alami.

Baekhyun, Luhan, Lay, Tao, dan Xiumin menatap satu sama lain lalu Baekhyun memeluk Kyung Soo hangat.

"Menangislah jika itu membuatmu lebih baik" semangat Baekhyun

Dan Kyung Soo kembali menangis dalam pelukkan Baekhyun.

Tao mengambil laptopnya dari dalam tasnya dan menyalakannya.

"Siapa nama mantan Tunanganmu itu?" Tanya Baekhyun masih setia memeluk Kyung Soo.

Kyung Soo mengontrol isak tangisnya dan menyeka airmatanya " Dong Woon, Son Dong Woon" jawab Kyung Soo

Tao mengetik nama sebuah nama dan menunggu beberapa saat.

"Gotcha!" pekik Tao girang. "Apa ini orangnya?" Tanya Tao lagi lalu menyodorkan laptopnya pada Kyung Soo. Matanya membulat lalu sedetik kemudian menggangguk.

Dan Tao, Luhan, Xiumin, Baekhyun tersenyum dan saling menatap.

"Laides Lets play" pekik Baekhyun girang.

Kyung Soo hanya menatap bingung ke lima yeoja yang ada di depannnya.

**Playboy Trap**

Huaaaa.. Jeongmal Gomawo buat reader dan Author-nim yang udah sempetin baca dan review di ff debutku ini..  
XD

Sungguh aku ga tau banget harus bilang apa.. sempet minder sama ff ku sendiri karena aku piker ga ada yang review atau mungkin ga ad yang baca.. XD LOL

Gomawo buat Author **Odult Maniac **karena udah baca and review… wkwkwkwkwkwkkkkk.. LOL Karena dia adalah Author fav saya.. XD Dan kita sama – sama HunHan Hard Shipper..  
Maaf yak arena saya ga update cepat dan hamper sebulan.. karena saya sudah kerja dan sedikit sibuk..  
XD

Kalau kalian Tanya kenapa aku keluarin B2ST/BEAST Member karena aku ini B2UTY, BABY, EXOtic's, SONE, STAR1, Aff(x)tion,. Bias di bilang aku multi fandom. Tapi entah kenapa aku malah ngeluarin Du Jun Oppa sama Dong Woon oppa jd playboy.. karena menurut aku mereka pantas dan wajah mendukung..  
XD

Cast lainnya akan muncul di setiap Chap jika di perlukkan.. ini udah panjangkan?

Kalau kalian minta aku untuk update cepat mian ya karena::

Aku kerja

Computer Yo rusak

Gaji saya belum cukup buat beli laptop jadi saya ngetikknya di warnet XD

Ada yang mau berteman dengan ku di FB? Silahkan add Yovanka Kristiani LOL

Kalau ada tapi engga gpp kok..  
XD

OHya panggil aja aku Yo. Jangan author karena saya masih baru dan belum professional. Semoga chap ini ga mengecewakan kalian ya.. tolong ingatkan saya kalau saya ngawur.. XD

Maaf jika ada banyak Typo..  
LOL

*bow brg B2ST and EXO

See you in next chap..

#peluk Chan Yeol#

BIG THAKS TO::

*EXOTIC* *KOMOZAKU MITSUKI* *chacalock* *nachjaree* *LAB27* *shileedaelee99* *srhksr* *HDHH* *KaiSooLovers* *trap* *wiwi* *Vita Williona Venus* *Odult Maniac* *Little Pororo* *lulu-shi* *Xyla23* *kaisooshipper* *purplesky12* *kyeoptafadila* *vephoenix* *nur991fah* *Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw* * .3* *joyer* *bellasung21* *Kimikimjae* * lili* *Initial D 0326* *Rechi* *Park Oh InFa FaRo* *Linkz* *diahmiftachulningtyas* * SER* *devimalik* *Nasumichan Uharu* *Huang Lee* * .96* *Frujitaoris* *choi. *


	3. Chapter 3

Huaaaaa..  
Aku senang…..  
hahahahahahahahahaaaaa..  
aku senang baca review dari kalian..  
hiks hiks hiks.. *nangis terharu..  
#plak

Reader :Berlebihan…  
Yo: Peluk Chan Yeolll..  
Di death glare Reader..  
XD

Baiklah.. Ini sudah chapter 3.. Chapter 3 GUYSSSS…  
XD  
Hihihihihihihihiiiiii..  
Okelah saya persembahkan dulu..

.

.

.

**Balasan Review..  
^^**

**Linkz:: Wah….. XD Iya.. Gomawo. Keep reading and Review ne.. **

**Xiaolu odult:: Hahahahaa.. Maka-a aku mau gabung EXO &amp; B2ST. Hunhan moment? Saya juga udah ga sabar bikinnya(?) di tunggu aja ne.. Biasnya Hyun Seung Oppa-kah?**

**Babogacha:: *Hug* jawabannya ada di chap3 ini.. ;)**

**Odult Maniac:: Hahahahahahaaa.. semuanya berkat bantuanmu juga. Ide itu dapat pas saya lagi dengerin lagi MID – EXO -_- Baca dan review terus Yeun.. nanti kau akan tahu kemana cerita ini berlabuh.. XD**

**Itmsjh:: Makasih banyak. Jawabanmu ada di chap ini kok. XD Fighting! \^0^/**

**Yoyoye:: Makasih reviewnya.. Keep reding and review ne.. Gomawo #bow**

**Nasumichan Uharu:: Kai? Kenapa? *sok polos* XD Keep reading and review ne..**

**Initial D 0326:: Kami? Account ini lebih dari satu orangkah?. Aku senang kalau gitu. ^^ keep reading and review ne..**

**HDHH:: Hohohohoooo. Sebentar lagi ketemu kok.. tenang.. Para Uke juga ga sabar mau ketemu.. XD**

**LuXiaoLu:: Oh ya? Hahahahahaaa~~. Tapi cocokkan? Gomawo**

**Del10:: Anda penasaran? Saya juga(?). ;)**

**Yixingcom:: hahahahaha~~ Genk Cabe? Ntar sama dengan FF sebelah. XD Aku bias kena hak cipta sama salah satu Author disini nanti bias gawat. Bisa gulung tikar saya. XD **

**Younlaycious88:: haahahahaa~. Emang Gi Kwang oppa paling kasihan loh.. ToT Jadi inget dia di kerjain Yo Seob Oppa waktu musim Seob oppa bilang Gi Kwang oppa di suruh pake alat pamanas dan hamper pingsan padahal suhunya lumayan panas.. ckckckckckkk.. Imut – imut tapi evill..**

** :: penggemar Kyung Soo ne? Oke.. keep reading and review ne..**

** .96:: hahahahaaa~ Gi Kwang Oppa? Kita lihat nanti. *smirk brg Sehun**

**AngleExo12Alien:: wah gomawo udah mau baca dan sempetin review.. Keep reading and review ne..**

**Lovexing:: semua jawabanmu ada di chap 3 ini kok.. ;)**

**Brigitta bukan Brigittiw:: hahaha~~ aku sering lihat namamu di review ff.. terutama Chanbaek kalau aku ga salah.. XD jawabanmu ada di chap ini kok. ;)**

**Se and Lu:: ToT iya aku baru tau soalnya aku ga baca ulang. Huhuhuhuhuu. Mian ne kalau sempat bingung. XD**

**KaiSooLovers:: harus seru pastinya. Kalau engga saya nanti di gantung reader.**

**LAB27:: Ini update .. Mian lama ne..**

**Candarasicoklatkeju0204:: ini udah update.. 0.0 gomawo..**

**Junghyema:: Kristao? Oke aku coba ne tapi ga janji akan cepat.. XD. Mungkin Dujun oppa abis makan semur jengkol + sambal pete. Aigooo~~ *kaburr**

**Ruixi:: siiipppp.. semoga ne.. soalnya saya juga ga sabarlihat mereka bersatu dan NC-an(?) He? O.o**

**Majey jannah 97:: Kau Chanbaek shipper ne? XD pokoknya keep reading and review ne..**

**Guest:: ini sudah next chap kok..**

**Rechi:: ini sudah chap 3.. makasih reviewnya..**

**Chacalock::iyaaa.. lanjuttt..**

**Hunhan aegy:: tunggu ne.. saya sendiri sudah ga sabar menunggu mereka bersatu (?)**

**Chenma:: mereka.. hmmm… hihihihihiiii.. rahasia.. XD**

**Little Pororo:: Hmm.. kasih tahu ga ya? Hihihihihiii.. *wink* rahasia**

**Ji Mei:: Hwiting!**

**Fujoshi Panda:: pasti aku lanjutkan kok.. keep review and reading ya..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Raeding ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

Dentuman music yang keras, sorot lampu yang berbagai macam warna berlomba untuk menerangi satu sama lain. Gelas dengan berbagai macam bentuk yang terdapat cairan dengan berbagai macam warna. Botol – botol dengan berbagai ukuran dengan berbagai macam warna cairan, yang dimana hanya orang dewasa yang boleh menenggaknya. Tempat dengan keadaan ramai dengan Yeoja yang berpakaian mini dan sexy yang sedang berlomba meliukkan badan mereka dengan lincah di lantai dansa. Kalian bias menebak?

Ya! Club! EXOTICS CLUB!

Club dimana para wanita dan pria berkumpul melepas penat atau mungkin tujuan lain mereka untuk meminum minuman keras yang berguna untuk menghangatkan suhu badan mereka. Atau mungkin mencari pasangan untuk 'menghangatkan' tubuh mereka dan 'melepaska' gairah mereka. Entahlah.

Seperti salah satu Namja yang sedang sendiri duduk di sebuah dofa dengan di temani sebotol Red Wine di mejanya. Namja dengan tubuh tinggi tegap, yang di balut dengan kemeja denagn 2 kacning teratasnya yang di buka dan di lapisi blazer hitam sehingga menampilkan sedikit dada bidangnya yang terbentuk sempurna. Wajahnya yang tampan, rahangnya yang tegas, hidung mancungnya, rambut hitam lurusnya membuatnya terlihat sexy. Setiap yeoja yang melihatnya pasti akan terpana.

Ia sedang memainkkan bibir gelas yang terdapat cairan merah pekat dengan ujung jarinya. Matanya terus menatap ke lantai dansa yang berada tepat di depannya. Sepertinya Ia terlihat bosan.

Seorang Yeoja dengan tubuh ramping, tinggi, rambut hitam legam yang lurus di biarkan terurai. Menggunakan mini dress berwarna Hitam dan putih dan high heels hitamnya memasuki club. Matanya mencari seseorang. Seorang pria. Dengan anggun ia melangkah masuk. Semua mata pria yang melihatnya akan berdecak kagum. Wajahnya polos namun ia terlihat sexy. Bahkan wanita yang melihatnya pun akan iri.

Matanya bertemu dengan mata seorang pria tampan yang sedang duduk seorang diri. Mereka saling lempar pandang. Dengan langkah pelan namun pasti ia menghampiri sang namja.

"Hai." Sapa sang namja. Ia merebahkan dirinya pada sandaran sofa yang ia duduki dan menaruh lengannya pada atas sofa.

"mau aku temani tampan?" Tanya sang yeoja menghampiri berdiri tepat di depan sang namja.

Sret

Bruuk.

Tanpa berkata apa –apa sang namja menarik lengan sang yeoja sehingga sang yeoja terduduk di pangkuan sang namja. Dan dang yeoja menaruh telapak tangannya pada dada bidang sang namja. Dan tersenyum.

"siapa namamu tampan?" Tanya sang yeoja lalu mengecup pipi kiri sang namja.

"Kau bias panggil aku Dong Woon" sang namja berbisik lalu mengelus surai panjang sang yeoja. Tangannya berakhir pada pinggang sang yeoja lalu memeluk pinggangnya.

"hmm.. Dong Woon? Kau sangat tampan. Apa yang kau lakukan sendirian? Tidak mungkin kau belum punya kekasih." Ujar sang yeoja. Jari nakalnya bermain di atas dada bidang Dong Woon.

" apa itu penting sekarang?" bukannya menjawab Dong Woon kembali bertanya. "jadi siapa namamu? Kau begitu menarik.."

"Aku? Kau bias panggil aku Tao." Jawab sang yeoja lalu meletakkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Dong Woon.

Dong Woon menenggak minumannya. Tao bersumpah demi Eyeliner Baek Hyun yang berharga ratusan ribu won. Dada Dong Woon yang menjadi targetnya kali ini sungguh hangat. Ia bias mendengar detak jantung Dong Woon yang berdetak tidak normal. Dan Tao hanya menyunggingkan smirknya. Itu menandakan bahwa Dong Woon sudah di liputi dengan gairahnya. Tidak sia- sia ia menghabiskan 2 jam berada di depan cermin untuk berdandan seperti sekarang.

Ngiiiingg~~~

Sedetik kemudian semua mata tertuju pada panggung. Dan beberapa orang berdecak kesal menatap panggung tetapi kemudian mereka tersenyum dan bersorak. Melihat seorang pria yang sedang berdiri di balik alat DJ. Pria dengan rambut kecoklatan dan dengan wajah poker facenya. Ia mengambil mic yang berada di atas panggung dan mulai berbicara.

"Selamat malam? Aku Jun Hyung. Apa kalian ingin music yang lebih dari yang tadi?" Tanya Jun Hyung sang DJ.

Oh ayolah siapa yang tidak tahu Jun Hyung? DJ paling hebat sepanjang sejarah Korea.. ia selalu bias membuat music dengan gayanya dan lebih terdengar keren. Bahkan ia sudah sangat terkenal di kalangan penyanyi Korea. Ia bahkan di tawari berbagai kontrak dari berbagai Entertaiment di Korea. Dan dia adalah Pria nomor 1 yang paling di kagumi di korea saat ini. Belum ada wanita yang menarik perhatiannya. Bias di bilang dia adalah namja yang paling susah untuk di dekati. Bahkan banyak pria yang mengakui kharismanya yang luar biasa.

"Tetapi malam ini aku tidak tampil sendiri. Ada seorang yeoja imut, bermata bulat, dan dia sangat cantik menurutku. Suaranya juga indah. Dan ia sudah menarik perhatianku belakangan ini. Mari kita sambut. Kyung Soo" Jun Hyung kembali berbicara dan seorang yeoja mungil berjalan kearah tengah panggung. Matanya bulat, tubuh mungil rampingnya yang di balut mini dress biru muda yang sexy, bagian samping pinggangnya terdapay sebuah pola tali tali yang saling menyilang sehingga menampilkan pinggangnya yang putih mulus terekspos dan high heels putih yang di pakainya membuatnya terlihat sangat sexy.

Bahkan semua orangyang berada di sana terkagum kagum dan saling berbisik.

Begitu pula dengan Dong Woon. Matanya membulat sempurna melihat yeoja yang sekarang berada di atas panggung. Ia benar – benar tidak menyangka Kyung Soo-nya ada di sini. Tidak! dia sedang tidak mabuk dan bermimpi. Ia sangat yakin bahwa itu adalah mantan tunangannya.

Semua lampu padam dan kini hanya menyorot sosok yeoja mungil yang berdiri di tengah panggung. Lalu Jun Hyung yang berperan sebagai DJ-pun memulai aksinya. Ia mulai menyalakan music yang sudah ia persiapkan.

Naega sajun osul golchigo  
(Kau seharusnya mengenakan pakaian yang aku berikan)

Naega sajun hyangsul ppurigo  
(Dan menggunakan parfum yang ku berikan)

Jigun jjum non gunyol manna tto utgo itgetji  
(Sekarang kau bertemu dengannya dan tertawa bersamanya)

Guroke joatton goni?  
(Apakah ia baik?)

Nal borigo ttonal mankum  
(Sebaik itukah hingga kau menendangku dan meninggalkanku?)

Olmana do ottoke do jal haeya han goni  
(seberapa banyak dan dengan cara apapun aku akan menjadi lebih baik)

Norul amuri jiulaedo hamkke han mari olma inde  
(Tidak penting seberapa banyak aku menghapus hari bersamamu

Jinan shigani ogul haeso jakku nunmuri hurujiman  
(Aku terus menerus menyeka air mata yang membuang waktu)

Kyung Soo bernyanyi dan mulai menari di atas panggung. Sesekali ia melihat namja yang duduk di sebuah sofa yang berada tepat di depannya yang lumayan jauh namun ia masih bias melihat dengan jelas. Dan sesekali manic mata Kyung Soo bertemu dengan manic mata namja itu. Namja yang 'dulu' ia cintai. Namja yang dulu sangat ia sayangi. Namja yang dulu selalu mengisi harinya dengan kehangatan dan kelembut an.

Boyo julge wanjoni dalajin na  
(Tetapi, akan ku tunjukkan padamu. Aku telah berubah)

Boyo julge hwolsshin do yeppojin na  
(Ku Tunjjukkan padamu, betapa aku begitu cantik sekarang)

Babo chorom sarang ttaemune ttonan no ttaemune ulji anulae. Whoa~  
(Aku tidak akan menangis seperti orang bodoh karena Cinta, karena kau tinggalkan aku)

Do motjin namjal manna  
(Aku bersama pria yang lebih keren darimu)

Kkok boyo julge no boda haengbokhan na  
(Ku tunjukkan secara pasti , betapa aku bahagia dari padamu

No opshido sulpuji ana muno jiji ana  
(Aku tidak sedih tanpamu, Aku tidak putus asa)

Boy You got'ta be aware la la la la la la.

Kyung soo terus bernyanyi dan menari kini ia tidak sendiri tetapi dengan beberapa yeoja yang menemaninya menari. Siapa lagi jika bukan Baekhyun, Luhan, dan Xiumin. Semua pengunjung Club focus melihat Kyungsoo sekarang beberapa di antara mereka kini mulai menikmati suara merdu Kyungsoo..

Dongwoon entah mengapa matanya mulai berkaca – kaca. Entahlah mungkin ia menyesal? Harus ia akui bahwa ia merindukan sosok yeoja mungilnya itu. Suara merdu yang memnggil namanya setiap pagi. Sikap dewasanya yang selalu menenangkannya jika ia sedang ada maslah. Tubuh kecil yang hangat yang selalu ia peluk. Dan aroma tubuhnya yang selalu ia rindukkan ketika ia peluk.

Niga jwotton banjil borigo  
(Aku membuang cincin yang kau berikan)

Niga sotton pyonjil jiugo  
(dan membuang surat darimu)

Miryon opsi huhwe opsi ijo julgoya norul ijulae norul jiulae  
(Tanpa rasa sakit, tanpa penyesalan, kan ku lupakan, Kan ku lupakan dirimu, akan ku hapus)

Boyo julge wanjoni dalajin na  
(Tetapi, akan ku tunjukkan padamu. Aku telah berubah)

Boyo julge hwolsshin do yeppojin na  
(Ku Tunjjukkan padamu, betapa aku begitu cantik sekarang)

Babo chorom sarang ttaemune ttonan no ttaemune ulji anulae. Whoa~  
(Aku tidak akan menangis seperti orang bodoh karena Cinta, karena kau tinggalkan aku)

Do motjin namjal manna  
(Aku bersama pria yang lebih keren darimu)

Kkok boyo julge no boda haengbokhan na  
(Ku tunjukkan secara pasti , betapa aku bahagia dari padamu

No opshido sulpuji ana muno jiji ana  
(Aku tidak sedih tanpamu, Aku tidak putus asa)

Boy You got'ta be aware la la la la la la.

Music berhenti dan Kyungsoo selesai bernyanyi. Sedetik kemudian suara tepuk tangan bergemuruh di seluruh ruangan. Dan beberapa namja dan yeoja berteriak meminta pertunjukkan lagi.

Jun Hyung melepas Earphone-nya dan keluar dari balik meja DJ-nya lalu menarik Kyungsoo dalam pelukkannya dan mencium bibir Kyungsoo cepat dan melumatnya. Menekan tengkuk Kyungsoo. Agar memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Sontak semua pengunjung kembali berteriak dan beberapa wanita menutup mulunya dengan sebelah tangannya kaget.

Dong woon membulatkan matanya sempurna dan langsung berdiri. Tao yang sedari tadi ada di pangkuannya terjatuh duduk di sofa. Lalu bibirnya menarik sedikit ujungnya. Smirk yang menandakan rencana mereka berhasil.

Dong woon membatu di tempatnya dengan rahang yang mengeras menahan marah. Yang kini Kyungsoo membalas ciuman dari Jun Hyung dan mulai mengalungkan lengannya ke leher Jun Hyung. Bahkan saat mereka melepas tautan mereka pun Dong Woon masih setia di tempatnya.

"Kyung~" panggil Dongwoon ketika Kyungsoo melewatinya dengan Jun Hyung yang merangkul pinggang kecilnya.

Kyungsoo, dan Jun Hyung berhenti dan menatap Dongwoon.

"Nuguya?" Tanya Jun Hyung menatap Kyungsoo dan Dongwoon bergantian.

"Hmm.. Mollayo oppa~" bohong Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo tersentak ketika dirinya kini berada di pelukkan Dongwoon. Ia menutup matanya. Harum tubuh ini yang ia rindukan. Tubuh tegap hangat yang selalu memeluknya dan menenangkannya ketika ia bersedih atau sedang gelisah. Tidak Kyungsoo kau harus melawannya.

"Maaf. Maafkan oppa Kyung. Jeongmal mianhae." Dongwoon semakin mempererat pelukkannya pada Kyungsoo, sedangkan Kyungsoo tidak menjawab atau pun membalas pelukkannya. Ia melepaskan pelukkannya. Dan menatap Dongwoon dengan pasti ke dalam manic matanya.

"Maaf. Tapi aku tidak mengenalmu Agassi. Mungkin aku mirip seseorang yang anada kenal. Tetapi ini adalah kekasihku." Ujar Kyungsoo lalu memeluk pinggang Jun Hyung.

Dan mereka meninggalkan Dongwoon yang kini berdiri seraya memegang melihat punggung kecil Kyungsoo yang perlahan menghilang dari matanya. Entah mengapa mendengar kalimat dari yeoja yang sudah mencintainya selama dua tahun ini membuat dadanya sesak. Oh tidakkah kau sadar bahwa yang dirasakannya lebih sakit dari ini?

Tao berdiri dan hendak meninggalkan Dongwoon namun langkahnya berhenti sebentar. Tangannya menyentuh kecil pundak Dongwoon hingga mereka slaing menatap.

"Kau tahu? Ketika seorang wanita sudah mempercayai seorang pria dengan segenap hatinya. Maka ia akan terus mencintainya dan percaya. Tapi ketika pria itu menyakitinya maka wanita itu bisa membuat sang pria merasakan sakit yang lebih. Kyungsoo sangat mencintaimu Dong woon-ssi. Tapi itu dulu sebelum kau menyakitinya. Semoga beruntung" Tao kembali berjalan dengan anggun meninggalkan Dongwoon yang kini menangis. Entah mengapa ia sekarang merasa bersalah dengan apa y ang di lakukannya pada Kyungsoo dulu.

Bukankah penyesalan selalu datang terakhir? Apakah kau sekarang menyesal Dongwoon-ssi?

.

.

.

.

.

Kini Kyungsoo dan yang lainnya berada di parkiran club.

"Gomawo oppa. Sekarang aku merasa lebih baik" ujar Kyungsoo lalu menundukkan badannya.

"Ha~~~ harusnya kau minta maaf oppa pada Kyungsoo" kesal Baekhyun

"Wae? Kenapa aku harus minta maaf?" Jun Hyung memasang wajah tanpa dosanya.

"Karena kau tiba – tiba menciumnya di depan umum. Dan itu tidak ada di dalam scenario kita" jelas Tao yang tiba – tiba datang di antara mereka.

"Ahh~~ itu. Anggap saja ucapan terima kasih mu Kyungsoo-ssi. Bagaimana? Kita impas?" tawar Jun Hyung yang melirik nakal pada Kyungsoo. Dan Kyungsoo tidak bisa untuk tidak tertawa kecil.

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabnnya tanda setuju.

"Kenapa aku baru bertemu denganmu sekarang Kyungsoo, yeoja mungil cantik dengan suara merdu? Kau seperti peri. Andai saja jika aku belum punya Hara. Aku pasti akan mengejarmu" Jun Hyung mencoba merayu Kyungsoo dan berwajah pura –pura menyesal.

Baekhyun, Luhan, Tao hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Dan Xiumin hanya tersenyum lalu menggeleng kecil.

"Akan aku adukan semuanya pada Hara. Kenapa sepupuku harus punya namjachingu playboy seperti ini?" Baekhyun berkata seolah olah ia benar – benar menyesali akan keputusan sepupunya yang polo situ.

"Ya! Walaupun aku playboy tapi hati dan pikiranku hanya ada Hara, Goo Hara seorang. Tidak lebih" jujur Jun Hyung.

"Oh My!" pekik Baekhyun. Dan di akhiri dengan gelak tawa semuanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Haaaaaaaaaa….**

**Aku minta maaf jika para seme belum keluar semua..  
aigooo..  
aku juga minta maaf jika banyak typo yang bertebaran bagai bintang di langit dan bagaikan pasir yang berada di pantai.. XD**

**Aku berterima kasih sekali atas review Follow dan Fav dari kalian aku tidak menyangka..**

**Hiks hiks hisk *menangis terharu**

**Tunggu lanjuttannya lagi ya..aku masih mencari ide bagaimana mempertemukan para seme dan uke tercantik, imut, semok, dsb.. XD seperti uke exo.**

**Ga ada uke yang kaya mereka..**

***ngomong apa sih YO?**

**Hihihihihihihiii..**

**Maaf ya ga bisa cepet update..  
tapi aku akan terus berusaha biar bikin reader puas..apakah ini masih kurang panjang?  
jika iya katakana iya nanti akan kau coba lagi lebih panjang..**

**See You The Next Chap..  
Annyeong..**


	4. Chapter 4

ToT  
Hueeeee..  
Mood saya tiba – tiba blank readerssss.  
hueeee…  
*nangis peluk Yeollie Hunnieee..  
masa Chapter 4 yang saya udah ketik sebanyak 7 page hilang..  
aigooooo~~  
Hueeeeeee

Jadi saya ngetik ulang readers..  
hueeeeeee…  
hiks hiks hiks..

Baiklah..  
semangat!  
**THANKS TO ::  
****xiaolu odult**** / Odult Maniac / preciouselu / Baby Kim / exindira / istrinya suho / devimalik / minbyuliee / rifdafairuzs / Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw / yongin / yixingcom / .96 / Guest / KaiSooLovers / / chenma / Guest / Initial D 0326 / Haru3173 / ruixi / yoyoye / ShinJiWoo920202 / TKsit / ohrere / Oh Lana / Nasumichan Uharu / 12 / Rechi / LAB27 / hunhan aegy / nur991fah / DaebakKaeb / Sefan / bacoon / .39 / chacalock / babyazul / PinkBearChocolate / MrsDoubleV / AmbarAmbarwaty / Ikki Ka Jung99 / Park Fa Ro/**

**Terima kasih review kalian..**

**Semoga ga ada yang ketinggalan..**

Terima Kasih banyak untuk yang review pokoknya aku mencintai kalian..  
XD  
Untuk para Author-nim yang juga sudah review. Para readers dan juga masukan saran dsbnya dari kalian semuanya sangat berarti..

Gomawo jeongmal..  
tanpa kalian mungkin ff ini bukanlah apa – apa..  
berkat review dan masukkan kalian aku jadi lebih semangat..  
^^

Soo..

.

.

.

.

.

.

I told you before

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Don't Copy and Paste this ff without my permission ^^

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Happy Reading..

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**Playboy Trap Chapter 4**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Haa…. Akhirnya…." Baekhyun berteriak setelah memasuki apartement mereka. Ia berlari kecil menuju kamarnya. Tujuan utamanya adalah menghapus make up dan mengganti dengan baju rumah-nya.

"Selamat datang Kyungsoo" Xiumin mempersilahkan Kyungsoo. Dan tanpa ragu ia melangkah masuk dan yang pertama kali di amati adalah keadaan apartement itu. Perlahan Kyungsoo mengitari ruang tamu apartement. Mata bulatnya menangkap sebuah meja kecil di samping sebuah TV. Di meja itu terdapat banyak bingkai foto dengan berbagai foto. Lebih tepatnya banyak foto. Dan semuanya berisi foto banyak yeoja dengan berbagai banyak pose. Banyak yang ia tidak kenal. Namun ada juga yang ia kenal antara lain adalah Yixing. Yeoja dengan surai coklat panjang yang sedang tersenyum sehinga menampakkan sebuah dimple manis, sedang di himpit oleh dua orangyeoja yang ia tidak kenal. Dan di sebelah bingkai itu terdapat bingkai lain, di dalamnya terdapat foto Yixing juga dengan kedua yeoja tadi namun kali ini di temani oleh Luhan, Xiumin, Baekhyun, dan Tao. Kyungsoo terkadang terkekeh kecil melhat berbagai pose mereka. Namun juga ia terkadang bergumam 'cantik' melihat beberapa yeoja yang terdapat disana.

"Mereka adalah anggota para Bunny Girls" Kyungsoo tersentak mendengar sebuah suara mengitrupsi kegiatannya mengamati foto. Ia menoleh dan melihat Xiumin berjalan menuju meja dan meletakkan tray berisi 5 buah cangkir berisi coklat panas dan meletakkannya di sana.

Xiumin menghampiri Kyungsoo.

Dan ikut mengamati foto – foto yang sudah berada lama di sana.

"Mereka adalah orang – orang yang pernah tinggal disini dan juga melakukan apa yang kita lakukan tadi" Xiumin bercerita dan menyesap coklat hangatnya sebentar. Kyungsoo hanya terus mengamati beberapa foto yang ada di sana.

"Ini.." Xiumin menunjuk sebuah foto dimana Yixing berpose di tengah dengan dua yeoja yang berada disamping kanan dan kirinya. "Mereka bertigalah pendiri Organisasi kita. Yang di kanan adalah Tiffany eonnie, yang di tengah… Kau pasti mengenalnya Yixing. Dan yang paling kiri adalah Yuri Eonnie" Xiumin kembali bercerita dan menyesap lagi coklat hangatnya.

"apa mereka masih suka beraksi?" Tanya Kyungsoo penasaran. Karena tidak mungkin apartement yang lumayan besar dengan 3 kamar di isi hamper sekitr 20 orang. Jika Kyungsoo menghitung jumlah Yeoja yangada di dalam foto.

Xiumin berjalan menuju sofa yang tidak jauh disana dan mendudukkan dirinya. Kyungsoo dengan reflex mengikuti Xiumin. Mengambil sebuah bantal dan meletakkannnya di pahanya lalu melihat Xiumin. Berharap yeoja berpipi bulat itu menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Mereka sudah tidak menjalani misi seperti kita Kyung. Karena mereka sudah menemukan kehidupan dan cinta sesungguhnya. Bias di bilang pasangan hidup mereka yang sesungguhnya" Xiumin tersenyum lembut.

"Yixing eonnie juga?" Kyungsoo terkejut.

"Hmm" gumam Xiumin

"Kau tahu Suho? Pria yang bertemu dengan kita di Café Yixing beberapa hari yang lalu?" Luhan kini berada di sebelah Xiumin dan ikut mengambil cangkir dan menyesap coklat panasnya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk kecil dan ia juga ikut menyesap coklat panasnya.

"Suho adalah pelabuhan terakhir hati Yixing. Suho seorang dokter." Tao kini bergabung dengan Xiumin, Luhan, dan Kyungsoo dan di belakang Tao juga sudah ada Baekhyun yang menyusul ikut bergabung dengan mereka.

"Suho oppa adalah salah satu pria yang langka" ujar Baekhyun tanpa dosa dengan kalimatnya yang menunjukkan seolah olah Suho adalah hewan langka.

"Jika Yixing atau Suho yang mendengarnya kau akan jadi bahan eksperimen Suho di Rumah Sakit" jawab Luhan

"Maksud kalian?" Tanya Kyungsoo bingung.

"Suho adalah pria setia, bertanggung jawab dan selalu bersikap ramah. Bahkan sangat romantic. Ia selalu jujur dengan Yixing. Ahh aku sangat iri dengan Yixing jie" ujar Tao.

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil.

"Selamat bergabung dengan kami Kyungsoo" Baekhyun memeluk Kyungsoo erat dan tersenyum.

Ya. Inilah keputusan Kyungsoo bergabung dengan sahabat barunya. Sebelumnya Kyungsoo memang sering tinggal sendiri di apartement-nya karena kedua orang tuanya tinggal di Jepang. Jadi apa salahnya jika ia memutuskan tinggal bersama sahabat barunya dan bergabung bersama mereka untuk menyibukkan dirinya dan melupakan Dongwoon. Setidaknya mereka bernasib sama.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seminggu sudah penerimaan mahasiswa dan mahasiswi baru. Dan masa di mana peserta baru di 'kerjai' oleh para sunbae mereka masih akan berlanjut hingga seminggu ke depan. Dan ini merupakan siksaan bagi kedua sahabat milk and coffee. Sehun dan Kai. Sehun memakai papan nama Milk dan Jongin memakai papan nama Coffee. Itu adalah perbuatan Jongdae yang tak lain tak bukan adalah kakak kandung dari Jongin sendiri. Entahlah Jongin dan Sehun tidak habis pikir. Selama seminggu mereka di Ospek. Mereka tidak akan lepas dari cengkraman Jongdae. Ohh mereka lupa jika Jongdae sangat suka mengerjai mereka berdua kapanpun dan dimana pun. Sungguh Hyung yang kejam.

"Ahh~~~" Sehun mendesah lega. Setelah 1 jam di kerjai oleh Jongdae akhirnya ia bias mengistirahatkan dirinya di kantin, duduk. Sungguh ia merasa kakinya dan badannya remuk. Bagaimana tidak? Sehun dan Jongin di suruh membersihkan seluruh lapangan outdoor dan indoor yang bertotal 4 lapangan dan luasnya tidak tanggung – tanggung hanya karena ia lupa membawa peralatan yang seharusnya ia bawa hari ini. Dan Jongin juga jadi kena imbasnya karena Jongin terlambat 10 menit berkumpul di lapangan hanya karena ia tersesat. Oh ayolah alas an yang tidak masuk diakal bagi pasa Sunbae. Dan Jongdae yang mengetahuinya tentu memanfaatkan kesempatan ini.

Sungguh Jongdae adalah Sunbae terkejam.

Kini Sehun dan Jongin sedang menyantap makan siang mereka dengan lahap.

"Maaf" sebuah suara mengiterupsi kegiatan surga mereka. Mereka sontak menoleh dan mereka melihat pria tinggi denga surai coklat gelap, sedang membawa sebuah tray yangberisi makanan dan minuman. Sedang tersenyum – seperti orang bodoh-.

"Apa aku boleh bergabung? Sepertinya semua kursi sudah penuh" Tanya namja itu penuh harap

Jongin mengedarkan pandangannya dan benar hanya tinggal tersisa 2 kursi dan itu berada di meja mereka.

"Silahkan" Sehun mempersilahkan.

Sang namja pun ikut bergabung dan tidak lupa mengucapkan terimakasih pada Sehun dan Jongin.

"Perkenalkan aku Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol dari jurusan Bisnis Semester3. Dan aku baru" ujar sang namja memperkenalkan dirinya dan tersenyum lagi.

"Oh Sehun. Jurusan Seni tari dan music" Sehun memperkenalkan dirinya juga dan tersenyum. Lalu kembali menyantap makanannya.

"Aku Jongin, Kim Jongin aku sama dengan bocah ini" ujar Jongin lalu menunjuk Sehun dengan dagunya.

"Senang bisa berkenalan dengan kalian." Jawab Chanyeol lalu ikut menikmati makanannya.

Dan mereka bertiga makan dengan damai. Hingga…..

"Kyaaaaaa.."

Sebuah teriakan memekakan telinga mereka. Dan Sehun tersedak karena teriakan itu. Jongin menyodorkan minuman pada Sehun dan mereka bertiga sontak mengikuti asal keributan yang terjadi.

"Omo. Lihat! Itu Bunny Girls!" teriak seorang Namja histeris.

"Baekhyun Noona saranghae" teriak namja lainnya.

Luhan dan yang lainnya sedang berjalan memasuki kantin. Mereka juga ingin mengisi perut mereka setelah mengikuti beberapa kelas.

Semua orang mulai berbisik – bisik membicarakan seorang yang asing di mata mereka. Yeoja dengan mata bulat dan rambut yang di ikat tinggi yang bersama dengan anggota Bunny Girls lainnya. Mereka mulai bertanya – Tanya siapa dia. Ya dia adalah Kyungsoo. Beberapa orang mengenalinya dan ada juga yang tidak mengenalinya. Tentu saja karena perubahan style pada Kyungsso berubah. Karen biasanya Kyungsoo akan menggunakan pakaian tertutup dan kaca mata. Kini ia menggunakan pakaian minim dan high heels dan ia menggunakan Softlens.

Mata Sehun, Jongin, dan Chanyeol membulat sempurna melihat 5 orang yeoja yang baru saja menjadi sumber keributan beberapa saat yang lalu.

Sehun memperhatikan yeoja dengan surai keemasaan yang berombak dan tergerai indah, dengan mini dress berwarna putih dan senyum yang menawan bagai Dewi Heera. Deer eyesnya yang berbinar dan menerjap lucu. Ahh.. benar – benar cantik.

Jongin juga ia sedang memperhatikan seorang yeoja dengan mata bulat, minidress biru muda dan bibir yang berbentuk hati jika ia sedang tersenyum. Sungguh imut bagi Jongin. Dan matanya tidak bisa lepas dari gerak – gerik yeoja yang baru saja menyita perhatiannya.

Sedangkan Chanyeol. Matanya hanya menatap yeoja mungil denga rambut coklat caramel yang di ikat setengah dengan eyesmile yang indah saat ia tersenyum. Dan jantungnya berdegup dengan cepat dan tidak menentu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Gi Kwang masukkan mereka dalam sel. Hingga orangtua mereka datang" perintah salah seorang namja tinggi, berambut blonde, beralis tegas dan berwajah blasteran. Mengenakkan sebuah seragam biru tua, dengan banyak aksesoris, di pinggangnya terdapat sebuah senjata api dan juga borgol.

"Baik Pak" jawab seorang namja yang baru saja ia panggil Gi Kwang.

Dan membawa beberapa anak namja berseragam High School. Menuju sel tahanan.

Sang namja tinggi mendudukkan dirinya di balik sebuah meja yang terdapat sebuah papan kayu bernama 'Kris Wu'. Ia memijat pelipisnya untuk meringankan kepalanya yang agak pusing berharap kepalanya agak sedikit ringan.

"Apa lagi sekarang Kris?" seorang yeoja dengan tubuh sexy-nya. Rambut Blonde panjang dan wajah yang agak tegas dan memegang sebuah papan berjalan yang terdapat beberapa lembar berkas. meyandarkan pinggangnya pada meja seorang yang baru saja ia panggil Kris.

"Hyo Yeon noona?" bukannya menjawab Kris kembali bertanya.

"Wae? Kau seolah tidak bertemu dengan ku selama 2 tahun. Merindukkanku?" Tanya Hyo Yeon percaya diri. Dan ia terkekeh kecil

Kris memutar bola matanya malas. Kris adalah seorang sersan kepolisian. Ia memegang deputi tindakan criminal. Dan Hyo Yeon seorang Seniornya yang satu tingkatn dengannya dan ia merupakan salah satu sersan perempuan yang berani dan mengepalai bagian Forensik. Yang berarti adalah membedah tubuh para korban kejahatan.

"Entahlah aku bingung kenapa anak muda jaman sekarang suka sekali dengan balapan liar. Haaaa. Membahayakan diri dan juga orang lain yang berada di jalan" Kris merebahkan punggungnya pada badan kursi dan menatap langit – langit. Tanganya yang bertautan di letakkan pada depan perutnya.

"Kau perlu tau. Terkadang balapan liar itu mengasikkan. Dan aku sering melakukannya dulu. Ahh aku jadi inginkembali balapan" ujar Hyo Yeon tanpa dosa

"Ck! Noona" protes Kris.

"Bagaiamana jika suatu saat kau menjadi seorang pengawal ke-Presiden-nan dan saat seorang mentri atau Presiden di culik kau juga harus balapan mengejar penjahat yang membawa kabur orang yang kau jaga." Jawab Hyo Yeon cuek lalu meninggalkan Kris yang hanya menatap punggung Hyo Yeon yang mulai menghilang.

Kris kembali memejamkan matanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"MWO?" teriak Sehun, Jongin bersama sedangkan Chanyeol hanya tersenyum melihat ekspresi ke dua teman barunya yang berada di depannya. Sedangkan duo sahabat itu memasang ekspresi tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru di dengarnya.

Ohh.. tidak bagaimana bisa yeoja secantik itu seorang Play Girls? Oh tidak! Yah setelah kejadian 'cinta pada pandangan pertama' Sehun dan Jongin ingin mencari tahu tentang yeoja yang baru saja mereka ketahui bernama Luhan dan Kyungsoo. Dan Chanyeol yang sudah tahu tentang mereka menceritakannya. Dan inilah ekpresi mereka sekarang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tao berjalan menuju Kampus-nya. Dengan celana panjang hitam ketat yang membalut kaki jenjang-nya yang indah. Taktop berwarna hijau tosca yang serasi dengan kulit putih-nya dan juga dengan sebuah jaket yang besar berwarna hitam yang tidak di kaitkan membuat-nya terlihat lebih cantik. Bahkan jika ada pria yang berjalan melewatinya maka akan berdecak kagum melihatnya.

Hari ini ia ada beberapa kelas di kampusnya. Dan cuaca hari ini begitu cerah. Ia sangat menyukainya. Mungkin hari ini adalah hari keberuntungannya. Setiap langkahnya ia selalu tersenyum dengan bayangan sepulang-nya ia dari kampus maka ia akan menuju Yi Xing café dan meminum teh kesukaan-nya.

"Tolong! Tolong!"

Terdengar teriakkan seorang wanita. Dari suaranya sepertinya ia merupakan wanita tua. Tao mencari asal suara dan ia dapat melihat seorang wanita tua sekitar umur 60th sedang mempertahankan tasnya dari seorangn pria yang ia yakini berusia 30th. Dengan cepat Tao berlari menuju mereka.

"Tuan cepat lepaskan tas nyonya itu!" teriak Tao

Sang pria menghentikan aksinya dan ia kini merangkul sang wanita dari belakang dan menggunakan senjata tajam berupa pisau lipat yang di lekatkan pada leher sang wanita.

Tao hanya memandang datar kejadian di depannya.

"Lepaskan Nyonya itu tuan. Sungguh aku tidak ingin menyakitimu. Berapa uang yang kau inginkan? Aku akan memberikkannya sungguh dan aku tidak akan Lapor Po…" belum sempat Tao melanjutkan ucapannya.

Terdengar suara sirine mobil polisi. Dan suara kegaduhan pun terjadi. Dan banyak polisi yang kini sedang menyiapkan posisi untuk menyerang sang penjahat.

Terlambat. Jika sudah begini maka. Dengan sangat terpakasa Tao harus melakukannya.

Ia melepaskan Tas selempang(?)-nya dan meletakkannya di pinggir jalan. Dan juga tidak lupa sepatu high heels-nya.

"Nona menyingkirlah!" teriak salah seorang polisi. Dan Tao tidak menggubrisnya.

Sang penjahat pun terlihat panic.

"Menjauh! Atau wanita ini akan terluka" ancam sang pria

"Lakukan saja! Bukankah dengan begitu maka hukumanmu akan bertambah berat. Pertama kau akan di kenakan pasal berlapis. Apa kau sudah menikah? Punya anak?" Tao berkata mengalihkan perhatiannya dan semakin melangkah mendekat. Dan tinggal beberapa langkah lagi. Tao menghentikkan langkahnya dan di tatapnya sang wanita tua dalam.

Sang wanita tua menggigit lengan sang pria hingga sang pria melepaskan pelukkannya dan meringis kesakitan dan ia menunduk lalu berlari menuju pinggir jalan. Dan saat sang pria lengah Tao melayangkan sebuah tendangan pada pipi sang pria hingga ia tersungkur(?) di jalan dan dengan sigap Tao mengunci pergerakkan sang pria.

"Haaa.. sudah aku bialng bukan aku tidak mau menyakitimu" gumam Tao.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dan disinlah Tao. Ia duduk dengan kaki yang di tumpukkan satu sama lain. Dengan tangan yang di silangkan di depan dadanya. Ia sungguh bosan sudah 1 jam ia disini untuk memberikan keterangan tentang aksi 'penyelamatan' yang di lakukannya beberapa waktu lalu. Ya setelah ia berhasil menyelamatkan sang wanita Tua. Ia langsung di seret menuju kantor polisi untuk memberikan beberapa keterangan. Dan ia sudah menjawab pertanyaan dan ia masih di minta untuk menunggu. Bukan! Ia kesal bukan karena harus menunggu.

Pertama.. Ia sudah melewatkan jam kuliahnya dari 1 jam yang lalu. Dan itu berarti ia akan mendapatkan 'pidato singkat' dari Choi Songsaenim.

Kedua ia sungguh sangat risih dengan semua mata polisi pria yang menatapnya 'lapar'. Jika Tao sudah tidak waras maka ia akan melakukan jurus Wu Shu-nya kepada semua polisi pria yang ada. Tetapi ia tidak mau di penjara hanya karena menyerang polisi di kantor polisi.

Oh Tao tidak sadarkah kau justru posisimu sekarang ini yang membuat mereka menatapmu. Seperti seorang anak kecil yang imut dan manis yang sedang merajuk.

Saat Tao sedang menatap kesal dan marah kursi dan meja kosong yang berada di depannya dengan sebuah papan nama bertuliskan Kris Wu. Seorang pria dengan seragam khas polisinya menarik kursi yang berada di depannya dan duduk dengan santainya. Ia meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas meja dan manutkan jemari panjangnya. Sedangkan Tao hanya menatapnya datar. Dan sang Polisi dengan wajah blasteran dan wajah tampan serta alis yang tajam dan matanya bagaikan elang menatap Tao intens dan sulit di artikan. Tao hanya membalas tatapan-nya dengan tatapan mata yang santai tetapi menyiratkan kekesalan yang sangat mendalam.

"Jadi kau yang memeberi pelajaran pada Pria tadi? Siapa namamu?" Kris bertanya dengan posisi duduk-nya yang menurutnya cool itu dan teteap menatap Tao intens.

Tao menghela nafas kasar dan menoleh sebentar lalu kembali menatap Pria yang menurutnya menyebalkan yang berada di depannya.

"Kau bisa tanyakan pada anak buahmu. Lagi pula aku sudah memberikan data diriku pada anak buahmu yang itu" Tao berbicara tanpa menatap Kris dan melihat seorang Polisi dari kaca pembatas antara Ruangan Kris dan juga ruangan anak buahnya.

Kris mengikuti arah pandang Tao. Dan ia melihat Gi Kwang yang sedang mengurus sang Pria. Mungkin kini sang Pria yang sedang di introgasi olehnya.

"Imut dan Tampan" Gumam Tao.

Kris kembali pada dunianya dan menatap tidak percaya yeoja yang berada di depannya.

"Boleh aku tahu siapa nama Polisi yang itu?" kini Tao terlihat seperti anak kecil yang sedang meminta permen kepada orang tuanya.

"Mwo?" teriak Kris.

Ia menatap Tao tajam. Sungguh di luar dugaan Kris. Dari sekian banyak wanita yang berlalu lalang di kantor polisinya baru kali ini ada seorang yeoja yang menatapnya tidak kagum.

"Lebih baik kau sekarang pulang Nona. Terima kasih atas kerjasama-mu" Kris secara –tidak- langsung mengusir Tao.

Tao membulatkan matanya dan ia langsung menggebrak meja dan berdiri. Membuat semua mata tertuju padanya.

"YA! Setelah aku membantu kalian menangkap pria itu, dan menahanku di sini hampir 2 jam lalu sekarang kau mengusirku? Aku melewatkan jam Kuliahku hari ini itu karena aku berada di sini selama 2 jam. Dan kalian hanya menanyakan hal yang sama setiap menitnya. Dan aku juga harus mengeluarkan jurus Wu Shu-ku. Dan merelakan semua make –up ku hampir luntur karena aku berkeringat. Dan sekarang kau mengusirku?" Meledak sudah. Tao benar – benar sudah tidak sabar. Dan semua anggota kepolisian yang berada di sana ada yang terkejut dan ada juga yang terkekeh kecil mendengar omelan kecil Tao.

Kris ia sungguh salah tingkah dan tidak bisa berkata apa – apa.

"La- Lalu apa maumu?" Tanya Kris terbata – bata.

Tao menatap tajam Kris dan…

Terjadilah keributan di dalam ruangan Kris. Dan sekali lagi Tao mengeluarkan jurus Wu Shu-nya. Dan semua anggota kepolisian dan beberapa orang yang sedang di tahan di sana membulatkan matanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan sedang berjalan di koridor. Ia baru saja menyelesaikan kelas model-ing-nya tadi. Dan ia berencana pulang dan mengistirahatkan kakinya yang sudah berteriak sakit karena selama 5 jam ia menggunakan dan mengganti berbagai macam High Heels dan juga baju yang di rancang dari kelas Design yang berarti kelas Baekhyun. Ia memasang sebuah earphone pada telinganya dan mendengarkan music kesukaannya untuk menyegarkan sedikit pikirannya. Sekarang rencana-nya adalah menuju Café Yi Xing dan menikmati bubble tea rasa Taro kesukaannya. Dan sepertinya itu menyenangkan. Mengingat sekarang masih jam 2 siang. Dan Luhan sudah tidak ada kelas.

Saat Luhan melewati lapangan Indoor. Ia menoleh dan melihat beberapa anak pria yang sedang bermain basket. Dan ia tersenyum mengingat dirinya dulu juga sering bermain basket pada saat High School dulu. Dan Luhan kembali melangkahkan kakinya.

Tidak beberapa berselang Luhan seperti mendengar suara ribut yang seperti memanggilnya. Entah karena suara music yang berputar di telinganya terlalu keras atau Luhan yang sudah sangat lelah. Tanpa ragu ia kembali menoleh ke lapangan dan yang saat ini ia lihat adalah sebuah bola berwarna orange yang mengarah pada wajahnya.

Oh tidak. Ini pasti sakit. Belum sempat Luhan menghindar. Ia merasakan perih di keningnya dan perlahan pandangannya menghilang dan ia jatuh pingsan.

Sekelompok namja yang tadi bermain basket pun menghampiri Luhan yang sedang tidak sadarkan diri di koridor.

"Ahh.. gawat! Ini Luhan Sunbae" panic seorang namja dengan wajah imut dan seperti anak kecil.

"Bagaimana ini? Ahh bisa gawat! Bagaimana jika kita kabur?" usul seorang namja

"Kau gila?!" pekik namja yang lainnya.

"Ahh..aku tidak mau dapat masalah lebih baik aku pergi sebelum Luhan sunbae bangun dan sekarang sedang sepi" ujar salah seorang namja. Dan ia mulai meninggalkan teman – temannya. Beberapa namja yang berada di sana saling pandang dan seolah mengerti mereka pun juga meninggalkan Luhan yang masih tak sadarkan diri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya menuju perpustakaan karena ia mendapat tugas dari Kang Ta Songsaenim mengenai music. Karena ia mengambil jurusan Seni maka ia harus menerima tugas mengenai music dari berbagai belahan dunia. Namun langkahnya terhenti dan matanya membulat. Ia melihat sesosok yeoja yang terbaring di lantai koridor. Dan Sehun menautkan alisnya bingung. Mungkinkah ia sedang tidur? Tetapi masa iya seseorang tertidur di koridor? Dan tanpa ragu Sehun melangkah mendekatkan dirinya pada seorang yeoja yang tengah 'tidur' pikir Sehun.

Matanya membulat melihat yeoja yang belakangan ini ' mencuri' hati-nya yang sedang ter'tidur' di koridor. Sehun panic. Dan ia mengedarkan pandangan-nya. Tidak ada siapapun. Dan hanya ada boal basket yang tertinggal di tidak jauh dari Luhan. Dan Sehun dapat melihat ada luka memar pada dahi Luhan.

Tanpa membuang waktu Sehun menggendong Luhan menuju ruang kesehatan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun merebahkan badannya pada sebuah sofa yang berada di ruang Design. Sungguh ia sangat lelah hari ini. Setelah 5 jam berlatih bersama dengan mahasiswa dan mahasiswi dari pagi hingga siang selama 5 jam yang berarti ia harus memastikan semua rancangannya kembali pada tempatnya. Dan juga pelajaran tambahan yang di berikan Hyo Rin Songsaenim selama 2 jam membuat dirinya stress. Baekhyun memjamkan matanya dan memijat pelan pelipis-nya berharap dapat meringankan rasa pusing yang mendera-nya.

Seandainya saja ada seseorang yang yang membawakan segelas coklat panas untuknya maka ia akan sangat berterima kasih.

Srekkk

Baekhyun mendengar dengan jelas suara pintu yang di geser. Baekhyun sedang tidak ingin berinisiatif melihat. Mungkin hanya seseorang yang mengambil beberapa barangnya yang tertinggal atau apapun itu ia tidak mau peduli. Kini ia hanya ingin tertidur sebentar. Masih dengan posisinya yang seperti tadi.

Lalu samar – samar ia mendengar suara kursi yang di tarik mendekat kepada sofa yang ia sedang tiduri.

"Baek~~" panggil seorang namja.

Tunggu. Baekhyun sangat mengenal suara ini. Tidak! Semoga ia salah mendengar. Suara bass khas ini. Adalah suara yang paling ia tidak mau dengar. Tidak tunggu semoga ia salah dengar. Tidak mungkin namja ini. Sungguh ia tidak mau dan tidak mungkin.

Dengan keberanian yang ia punya akhirnya ia memutuskan membuka matanya dan menoleh pada asal suara. Matanya membulat tak percaya. Sungguh. Namja ini. Namja yang berada di hadapannya. Namja tinggi dengan rambut merah, hidung mancung dan juga mata bulat-nya dan juga senyumnya sungguh tampan. Bahkan masih tetap tampan.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya berharap ia berhalusinasi.

Seakan mengerti sang namja tersenyum. Dan memberikan coklat panas pada Baekhyun yang menatapnya tajam.

"ini aku Baek. Chan Yeol. Park Chan Yeol" ujar Chanyeol meyakinkan Baekhyun bahwa sekarang ini yeoja mungil itu tidak salah lihat ata apapun.

"Kau? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!" Baekhun beranjak dari duduknya dan berdiri menatap Chanyeol penuh amarah dan menuntut kejelasan.

"Tenang Baekie~~. Tenang dulu" Chanyeol ikut berdiri dan kini memeluk Baekhyun lalu mengelus pelan punggungnya.

Baekhyun memberontak dan melepaskan pelukkan Chanyeol.

Plakk

Sebuah tamparan di dapatkan oleh Chanyeol. Dan Chanyeol hanya memegang pipinya yang terasa panas. Namun ia tetap tersenyum. Karena Chanyeol tahu bahwa ini tidak lebih sakit dari apa yang di rasakan Yeoja yang berada di hadapannya.

"Baek~" panggil Chanyeol

"Berhenti! Jangan!"teriak Baekhyun dan ia mulai terisak.

Sungguh ia benci dirinya sendiri mengapa ia tidak bisa menahan air mata yang sekarang membuat aliran sungai kecil di pipinya.

"Uljima~" bujuk Chanyeol

"Sudah ku bilang berhenti! Jangan mendekatiku atau bicara denganku Tuan Park!" bentak Baekhyun

"Sungguh Baek aku minta Maaf" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan wajah penuh penyesalan dan juga sedih.

"Stop It! Aku tidak mau dan tidak akan mendengar apapun darimu!" Baekhyun mengambil tasnya kasar dan beranjak meninggalkan Chanyeol seorang diri.

Chanyeol hanya menatap punggung kecil Baekhyun yang mulai menghilang di balik pintu kaca dengan tatapan penuh penyesalan..

'Aku mohon Tuhan tolong aku. Eomma appa noona bantu aku' Chanyeol menghela nafasnya dan beranjak juga meninggalkan ruangan Design.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Dengan tidak elitnya..  
huihihihihihihiiiii..**

**Aku mau mengucapkan Selamat menjalankan Ibadah puasa bagi yang beragama Muslim dan yang Non Muslim mari menghargai teman – teman kita yang puasa. :D**

**Semangat bagi yang berpuasa..**

**Yoingin minta maaf jika ada perkataan yang secara tidak sengaja menyakiti hati reader..**

***bow  
Yo sebenarnya bingung selama bulan puasa ff ini dilanjut atau tidak mengingat ff ini Rated M!  
Yo takut dosa nanti mengakibatkan bagi kalian yang puasa malah baca bacaan nista spti ff Yo..**

**XD**

**Kkkkk~**

**Ohh ya masalah Baekyeon.. Yo sedih.. bukan karena mereka jadian tapi karena beberapa dari teman – teman malah jadi anti fans-nya Baekhyun and Taeyeon eonnie..**

**Malah banyak yang bilang Taeyeon eonnie 'Bitch' segala..**

**Hueeeeeeee..**

**Yo tahu kok kalian pasti sakit hati tetapi kembali lagi mereka hanya manusia biasa yang juga ingin merasakan dicintai dan mencintai..**

**Mari kita berfikiran dewasa teman – teman.. :D**

**Ini pendapat Yo. Tetapi itu semua kembali lagi pada diri kita masing".**

**Peace..**

**Dan bagaimana dengan kabar Kris Oppa? Entahlah Yo terlalu pusing..**

**Bagi B2UTY:: Apakah kalian sudah liat MV Good Luck? Oh tidak Yo sangat sesak lihat Dong Woon oppa..**

**Coba itu Yo yang jadi modelnya.. XD**

**Dong Woon oppa enak bngt! **

**Hihihihihihihiiii..  
bagaimana? Daebakkan lagu"nya mereka.. dan sekali lagi lagunya di buat samas Jun Hyung oppa uri Joker..  
XD  
**

**Kalau gitu gomawo untuk semua reader. Yang sudah baca dan review untuk Siders terima kasih juga.. sudah baca.. XD**

**Saya tidak memaksa kalian untuk review.. XD**

**Dan jumlah Sider saya ada sekitar 80000.  
huaaa debak sagon!**

**Sampai jumpa chapter 5..  
anyyeongggg~~~~~  
**


	5. Chapter 5

Annyeonghaseyo readerrrrr..

*lambai lambai..

XD

apa kabar? baikkah?

sebelumnya Yo mau mengucapkan Mohon Maaf Lahir batin.. bagi yg Muslim.. mohon Maaf jika Yo secara sengaja dan tidak sengaja pernah buat sakit hati reader mungkin.. namanya juga manusia pasti ada salahnya dan lupanya..

mohon maaf juga atas lamanya update ff ini..

*reader lumutan.. kkkkkkk.. XD

NOTE::

ohh ya jika kalian menemukan tanda * di akhir kata itu bukan typo.. dan banyak typo bertebaran layaknya pasir di lautan..

dan yang di cetak miring itu alur flashback oke? kalau ada hpnya yang ga bisa baca huruf cetak miring maka kalau nemu tanda ~~~ sebelum kalimat maka itu alur flashback oke?

kkkkk~~

enjoy it..

part NC-a masih lama oke.. itu hanya selingan di cerita. jadi saya hanya pilih satu couple yg bakal NC-an.. kalian pilih siapa? ayo vote..

Thanks To::

**/ xiaolu odult / yixingcom / .96 / .39 / ruixi / Odult Maniac / devrina / hunhan98 / bellasung21 / t.a / Nasumichan Uharu / xingmae30 / Guest / LuChanCoreopsis / junghyema / Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw / BaekheeChanLove / yina / exindira / doremifaseul / Vita Willona Venus / Initial D 0326 / melizwufan / otomeharu22 / Haru3173 / chenma / Majey Jannah 97 / LVenge / KaiSooLovers / Park FaRo / deeryeosin / Haesya Wu / ShinJiWoo920202 / Ikki Ka Jung99 / HunHanCherry1220 / / Mami Fate Kamikaze / babyazul / aqila / vioolyt / 12 / jongdear / Guest / HyunRa / DJ 100 / Lady Azhura / septhaca / Nenechabill / kimhyera96 / PCYloveBBH / nur991fah / alit dwi astrini /**

selamat datang bagi reader baru.. terima kasih sudah baca dan mau review.. ^^ maaf jika ada kesalahan penulisan.. kalau ada yang merasa review tapi namanya ga ada bilang aja ya.. mungkin akan aku cantumkan di chapter selanjutnya.. ^^

Chapter 5..

Don't copy this ff without my permission..

Happy reading..

Seorang yeoja dengan baju putih lengan panjang yang di gulung hingga siku-nya. rambut kecoklatan yang di gulung asal. dan sebuah apron hitam yang melekat pada pinggangnya. ia sedang melakukan aktifitas sehari - harinya. Jari lentiknya yang panjang sedang menari diatas sebuah cutting board* berwarna pink dengan sebuah pisau kecil khusus buah dan beberapa buah buahan yang berada di sampingnya.

Di sekelilingnya terdapat banyak cake dengan berbagai ukuran. Cake yang di lapisi cream putih yang memberikan kesan manis.

Sesekali ia tersenyum menampilkan dimplenya yang manis dan dapat menarik perhatian siapapun yang melihatnya.

Pria dengan senyum manis dan wajah malaikatnya, ia berjalan memasuki sebuah cafe. Ia membawa sebucket bunga mawar dengan 3 warna. Sesekali ia akan tersenyum dan mencium harumnya bunga mawar yang ia bawa.

Ia melihat seorang yeoja di balik meja kasir. Rambut merahnya yang di ikat setengah. dan seragam Cafe berwarna coklat muda serta sebuah apron* berwarna hitam yang melekat pada pinggangnya.

Suho menghampiri meja kasir. Dan saat sang yeoja membalikkan badannya ia tersentak terkejut. memegang dadanya. dengan tangan kanannya dan setelahnya ia tersenyum.

"Oppa~~ Jinca!" pekiknya kesal dan tertawa kecil.

Dan Suho hanya terkikih melihat yeoja yang berada di depannya.

"Selamat pagi" sapa Suho dan tersenyum.

Sang yeoja tersenyum dan melirik sekilas bucket bunga yang Suho bawa.

"Ia ada di tempat biasa, sudah dari 4jam yang lalu" Krystal sang yeoja. menyela saat Suho akan menanyakan keberadaan tunangannya.

Setelah ia mengucapkan terima kasih. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju lantai atas dimana seorang yeoja yang sangat di cintainya berada.

Suho membuka sebuah pintu dengan intensitas sepelan mungkin. Ia ingin memberikan sedikit kejutan kepada tunangannya. Mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah kursi putar Menumpukan dagunya di sebelah tangan kanannya dan memperhatikan punggung kecil seorang yeoja yang berada di hadapannya.

Sang yeoja yang sedang sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri. Terkadang Suho akan tersenyum dan terkikih pelan melihat dan mendengar gerutuan lucu sang yeoja.

"Ya Tuhan!" pekik sang yeoja terkejut ketika ia membalikkan badannya dan mendapati seseorang yang sangat ia kenal sedang duduk dan memperhatikannya. Dan Suho hanya tertawa kecil.

Sang yeoja bertolak pinggang dan menatap tajam Suho.

Ia berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan menghampiri yeojanya yang tengah merajuk dengan cara yang (imut) galak menurutya.

Memberikan sebucket bunga mawar dengan 3 warna yang sedari tadi ia bawa. Lalu tersenyum.

Yixing sang yeoja tersenyum dan merona. Namun sedetik kemudian ia kembali memasang wajah galaknya.

"Tidak akan bisa Tuan Kim" ujarnya lalu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya dan menatap tajam Suho.

Suho kembali terkekeh kecil. Dan tanpa izin ia mengecup kilas bibir Yixing. Lalu ia mengecup dahinya lama. Dan kembali mengecup pipi Yixing.

"Apakah sudah di maafkan Nona Zhang?" tanya Suho ahh tidak lebih tepatnya memastikan dan merayu.

Yixing hanya berdecak. Dan mengambil bucket bunga mawarnya. Ia berjalan menuju vas bunga di sudut ruangan. Mengganti air dan bunga lily yang sudah melayu. Meletakkan bunga mawar dan memberikkan satu tablet obat Aspirin agar bunganya bisa bertahan lebih lama. Yixing tersenyum dan memandangi bunganya.

Ia kembali tersentak saat sebuah lengan melingkar dengan lembut dan hangat di perutnya. Ia membalikkan badannya dan mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher sang kekasih.

"Kau yang terbaik" ucap Suho lalu kembali mengecup bibir Yixing.

Yixing tersenyum. "Kau adalah hadiah Natal terindah yang aku dapat"

"Aku sangat mencintaimu Yixing. Sangat." Suho menatap dalam mata kekasihnya dan dengan perlahan mengikis jarak di antara mereka. Menyatukan kedua bibir mereka dalam kegiatan yang bernama sebuah ciuman. Ciuman hangat dan lembut. Ciuman yang menghantarkan rasa cinta, bahagia, dan saling memiliki.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo menghabiskan waktunya hari ini 'berkencan' dengan buku di perpustakaan Universitasnya. Sudah 4 jam Ia membaca dan merangkum beberapa materi yang di butuhkan untuk mata kuliahnya minggu depan. Mungkin dari seluruh mahasiswa dan mahasiswi di seluruh universitasnya hanya Kyungsoo yang melakukanya. Walaupun materi kuliah yang akan di bahas oleh pengajar masih satu minggu atau bulan depan jika ia ada waktu luang maka ia akan membaca dan mencari refrensi dari buku lain Seperti apa yang di lakukannya hari ini adalah rutinitasnya dihari Free-nya.

Mata bulatnya benar - benar tidak pernah lepas dari buku - buku yang ada di depannya.

Ia mendesah pelan. Mengangkat sebentar kepalanya, memejamkan matanya, dan memijit pelan pelipisnya. Lelah. Tentu saja. Kyungsoo mencari sebuah buku lain yang ia perlukan namun beberapa saat kemudian ia tersadar bahwa buku yang ia perlukan belum berada di tangannya.

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi ia segara bangkit dari duduknya dan menyusuri lorong - lorong perpustakaan yang sepi. Tentu saja mengingat ini adalah hari Sabtu yang berarti hari ini ada beberapa jurusan yang tidak ada pelajaran dan mengingat ini adalah perpustakaan yang berarti tempat yang paling membosankan bagi hampir sebagian orang.

Ia tersenyum kecil begitu melihat buku yang ia butuhkan sekarang. Namun senyumnya kembali luntur ketika ia melihat buku tersebut berada di rak paling atas. Ia kembali mendesah kecil. Ia merutuki dirinya yang tidak setinggi Tao. Ia terkadang menyesal mengapa ia mempunyai tubuh mungil. Bahkan Baekhyun saja yang tergolong mungil masih lebih tinggi darinya dan juga Minseok eonnie.

Ia mencoba menggapai buku tersebut dengan berjinjit namun ia tetap tidak bisa meraih buku tersebut. Dan Kyungsoo kembali memyesali keputusannya mengapa ia tidak memakai High Heels saja tadi.

Matanya membulat ketika buku yang ia butuhkan diambil oleh seseorang yang sekarang mungkin ada di belakangnya. Dan ia langsung membalikkan tubuhnya.

Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah sebuah bibir seseorang. Dan matanya kembali membulat. Ia mencium aroma parfum dengan wangi yang begitu khas dan terkesan maskulin.

"Ini sunbae"

Suara seorang namja. Berat dan juga khas.

Ia memberikan buku yang Kyungsoo butuhkan. Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya dan ia melihat seotang namja dengan rambut hitam bergelombang. Dan kulit yang agak kehitaman sedang tersenyum kepadanya seraya memegang buku di hadapannya.

Tampan.

"Terima kasih..." Kyungsoo memberikan senyum terbaiknya.

"Jongin" ujar sang namja.

"Aku Kim Jongin sunbae" Jongin memperkenalkan dirininya.

"Ahh.. Aku tahu kalian" gumam Kyungsoo.

Alis Jongin bertautan. Jongin bingung dengan apa yang Kyungsoo bicarakan. dan Kyungsoo terkekeh pelan.

"Kau dan temanmu. Coffee and Milk" jelas Kyungsoo.

"Mwo?" Jongin terpekik terkejut.

Kyungsoo tertawa pelan.

"Kalian begitu terkenal di angkatanku. Karena kalian begitu kontras." canda Kyungsoo.

Jongin hanya tertawa kecil dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak terasa gatal.

"Terima kasih Jongin atas bantuannya. Maaf aku harus pergi." Kyungsoo sekali lagi berterima kasih kepada Jongin dan melihat jam tangannya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 4 sore.

Tanpa menunggu Jongin berkata Kyungsoo sudah melangkah pergi.

"Manis.. Senyumnya begitu manis" gumam Jongin entah kepada siapa dan ia tersenyum sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan membiarkan angin menerpa wajah dan helaian rambutnya. Membiarkan helaian rambutnya yang berwarna caramel menari dengan indah dan sinar matahari sore yang hangat juga ikut menerpa kulitnya. Ia memejamkan matanya seakan menikmati kegiatan alam yang di lakukan padanya. Dan ia sesekali tersenyum dengan manis.

"Oh Sehun" gumamnya.

.

.

.

.

_Ia menerjapkan matanya. Membiasakan matanya untuk melihat. Tangannya memijat pelipisnya yang terasa pening. Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah langit - langit ruangan yang berwarna putih dan indra penciumannya menditeksi aroma obat - obatan. Ia mencoba untuk duduk di atas kasur._

_Terdengar suara pintu yang di buka. Dan Luhan mengalihkan perhatiannya keasal suara._

_Dan Luhan tertegun. Seorang namja tinggi dengan kulit seputih susu, rambutnya yang berwarna silver, dengan kemeja berwarna putih, lengannya yang di gulung hingga siku. Dan celana jeans hitam yang pas membalut kaki jenjangnya. Membuatnya terlihat sempurna._

_"Sunbae? Kau sudah bangun?" tanya sang namja. Ia berjalan menghampiri Luhan. Dan menundukkan badannya mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan Luhan. Tangannya terulur menuju pelipis sebelah kanannya. Dan menyentuhnya dengan lembut. Lalu tersenyum._

_"Sepertinya tidak terlalu serius" ucapnya lagi dan kembali tersenyum._

_"Memangnya aku kenapa?" tanya Luhan._

_sang namja terkekeh pelan. Ia menarik sebuah kursi dan duduk dengan menumpukan sebelah kakinya._

_"Sunbae tadi aku lihat tertidur di koridor." jawab sang namja._

_"Apa?! Aku?! Tertidur di koridor?!" pekik Luhan terkejut._

_Baiklah Luhan mengakui ia memang suka sekali tidur dan akan sulit untuk bangun. jika bukan Minseok atau Baekhyun yang berteriak dengan suara indah mereka maka Luhan tidak akan bangun. Namun ia tidak gila untuk tidur di koridor kampusnya. Tidak akan pernah. Selelah apapun dirinya pasti ia akan tidur di tempat yang menurutnya pantas. Tidak di sebuah jika ia adalah orang yang tidak normal. Hei. Luhan masih normal. Ia adalah mahasiswi jurusan Modeling dengan nilai tertinggi dan segudang prestasi._

_Sang namja tertawa melihat ekspresi wajah Luhan yang menurutnya lucu._

_Alis Luhan bertautan dan wajahnya sekarang ditekuk cemberut melihat sang namja tertawa. "Kenapa?" tanya Luhan bingung._

_"Maaf Sunbae. Aku hanya bercanda. Sungguh" sang namja menghentikan tertawanya._

_"Tadi aku lihat Sunbae tak sadarkan diri di koridor dan aku melihat sebuah bola basket dekatmu. Dan aku menyimpulkan sepertinya Sunbae terkena lemparan bola basket." jelas sang namja._

_Luhan mulai mengingatnya sekarang. Dan ekspresi wajahnya berubah marah. Namun sedetik kemudian ia mengkerucutkan bibirnya._

_"Jung Daehyun, Yang Yoseob awas kalian" ancam Luhan dan tanpa sadar ia meremas selimut yang sedari tadi ia genggam._

_"Sunbae kenal dengan mereka?" tanya sang namja._

_"Mereka... Dasar hoobae kurang ajar awas jika aku bertemu dengan mereka nanti. Akan aku adu-kan dengan Minseok dan juga Tao nanti. Bukannya minta maaf denganku." geram Luhan dengan ekspresi wajah yang berubah - ubah dengan cepat setiap ia berkata._

_Sang namja terkekeh._

_"Kenapa kau tertawa?" tanya Luhan._

_"Tidak Sunbae. Maaf. Ternyata Sunbae itu lucu. Orang - orang bilang Sunbae itu galak. Tapi setelah melihat langsung ternyata Sunbae orang yang lucu dan imut. Menurutku" jelas sang namja._

_Luhan menunduk malu. Entah mengapa sepertinya wajahnya memanas. Dan ia pastikan wajahnya sekarang memerah. Tunggu kenapa ia harus merona. Bukankah ia sering di puji dan di rayu? Namun mengapa ia merona ketika namja yang ia tidak ketahui namanya memujinya. Bahkan ia baru pertama kali bertemu._

_"Sunbae" panggil sang namja._

_"Y-ya?" jawab Luhan gugup._

_"Ini sudah petang. Kau mau aku antar pulang? Atau mau meminta temanmu menjemput?" tawar sang namja dan sekali lagi Luhan melihat senyum tampan itu._

_"Apa?! Jam berapa sekarang?" Panik Luhan ia mengambil tasnya yang berada di nakas dekatnya dan melihat Smartphone-nya dan mata rusanya membulat lucu ketika matanya melihat ini sudah jam 7 malam._

_Sangnamja yang memperhatikan Luhan kini menautkan alisnya._

_"Berapa lama aku disini?" tanya Luhan_

_Sang namja nampak berpikir. " Hmm... Entahlah sunbae mungkin 3/4 jam" jawabnya tidak yakin._

_Luhan kembali merona._

_"kenapa kau menungguku?" tanya Luhan dan ia menatap sang namja._

_sang namja kembali tersenyum. "Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan Sunbae sendirian. Bagaimanapun Sunbae seorang wanita. Dan aku sebagai pria harus menunggu sunbae sadar. Bagaimana jika ada seorang pria jahat yang akan memculik atau melakukan hal yang tidak - tidak dengan Sunbae?." jelas sang namja._

_Entah kenapa jantung Luhan berdegup dengan kecang mendengar penjelasan hoobae yang ada di hadapannya saat ini. terdengar kejujuran, kepolosan, dan kekhawatiran yang begitu ketara jelas di telinganya._

_"Siapa namamu?" tanya Luhan. Jantungnya kembali berdegub kencang. Tanpa sadar ia meremas pelan selimutnya. Luhan gugup hanya menunggu jawaban sebuah nama. Nama seorang namja yang lebih muda darinya beberapa tahun._

_Sang Namja tersenyum "Oh Sehun"._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Tangan dengan jari lentik itu dengan lihainya menari dengan sebuah cangkir dan cairan hitam pekat dengan rasa yang pahit. Aroma yang khas menguar dari cangkir yang sedang ia genggam. Dan ketika ia menyelesaikan karya-nya maka ia akan tersenyum. Entahlah ini sudah cangkir keberapa yang ia buat hari ini. Entah Cappuccino. Caffee Late. Esspreso atau apapun macam Coffee yang ia buat. Dengan senang hati ia akan membuatnya.

Setelah selesai membuatnya ia akan meletakkan cangkir - cangkir kopi yang ia buat di atas sebuah tray* yang sudah di sediakan waitress atau waiter* yang mengantarkan pesanan pelanggan Cafe.

"Hai Noona" sapa seseorang. Dan Minseok memutar tubuhnya. Ia melihat seorang namja. Rambutnya berwarna merah maroon, wajahnya yang kotak, pipi tirusnya, ia mengenakan kemeja biru laut dengan dua kancing teratas yang tidak di kancingkan serta sebuah blazer biru tua yang tidak di kancingkan. Serta celana jeans putih. Semuanya. seakan serasi dan pas di pakai olehnya.

Minseok tersenyum. "Hai Jongdae" Minseok menyapa kembali namja yang ada di hadapannya.

"Mau pesan apa? Caffee Late?" tawar Minseok dan tidak lupa ia tersenyum.

Jongdae sang namja tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum ketika melihat yeoja yang ada di hadapannya tersenyum.

"Hmm.. bisakah kau merekomendasikan aku selain Latte?" tanya Jongdae.

Minseok kembali tersenyum. "Kau sudah pernah mencoba Macchiatto?" tanyanya.

"Buatkan aku satu. Buatkan aku yang-"

"Tidak terlalu panas dan jangan terlalu manis. Serta satu buah Croissant tanpa isi" Minseok memotong ucapan Jongdae. Minseok sudah sangat hafal dengan selera namja yang berada di depannya. Ya hampir setiap hari di jam yang sama maka Jongdae akan ke Cafe Yixing yang berarti Minseok membantu Yixing sebagai Barristta.

"Ahh.. satu lagi noona." ucap Jongdae menggantungkan kalimatnya. Minseok hanya menunggu. "Jangan lupa untuk tersenyum pada Macchiatto ku nanti" Jongdae memajukan badannya dan meminta Minseok melakukan hal yang sama. Jongdae mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga Minseok.

"Karena senyum noona bisa membuat setiap Coffee yang kau buat terasa lebih manis" Jongdae mencoba merayu Minseok.

Minseok hanya tertawa kecil. Ia memukul pelan lengan kanan Jongdae.

"Jangan mencoba merayu Minseok eonnie Tuan Kim Jongdae" sebuah suara menhentikan kegiatan -mari merayu Minseok- Jongdae. Mereka menoleh kearah sumber suara.

Jongdae mengehela nafas kecewa. "Aku tidak merayu nona Byun Baekhyun. Itu kenyataan. Senyum Minseok Noona sangat manis menurutku. Tidak sepertimu yang selalu cemberut" ucap Jongdae tanpa dosa.

"Ya!" protes Baekhyun. Namun sedetik kemudian ia kembali memasang wajah cemberutnya. Dan menghela nafasnya kasar.

"Sudahlah. Aku sedang tidak mau berdebat denganmu. Kau sendiri?" jelas dan tanya Baekhyun.

Jongdae hanya bergumam meng-iyakan. Lalu Baekhyun menatap Minseok.

"Eonnie~~~" panggil Baekhyun manja pada Minseok.

Minseok menghentikkan kegiatannya sebentar lalu menoleh pada Baekhyun yang sedang memasang wajah memelas seperti anak kecil.

"Buatkan aku Cappuccino. Macchiatto. Caffee Latte. Dan Esspresso masing - masing satu tanpa gula. Dan kau Jongdae ayo aku temani minum" tanpa menunggu Jongdae dan Minseok menjawab Baekhyun sudah pergi meninggalkan mereka dan duduk di salah satu kursi pengunjung.

"Apa yang sedang terjadi dengannya?" tanya Jongdae yang masih menatap Baekhyun yang sekarang sudah duduk dengan menumpukan kepalanya pada pinggiran meja.

Minseok hanya menatap Baekhyun bingung.

.

.

.

.

Jongdae hanya menatap Yeoja yang duduk berhadapan dengannya bingung. Tentu saja ia bingung. Bagaimana tidak? Jika kau melihat seseorang yang menghabiskan bercangkir - cangkir minuman berkafein hanya dengan sekali minum. Dan setelahnya Baekhyun akan menghela nafas lalu memasang wajah memelasnya dan meletakkan kepalanya pada pinggir meja.

Jongdae mengulurkan tangannya. Ia memegang kening Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya diam tidak melakukan apapun.

Yang Jongdae ketahui dan yang Ia ingat yeoja yang ada di depannya ini akan sangat berisik dan tidak bisa diam bahkan sedetikpun. Namun Baekhyun yang berada di depannya saat ini berbeda 180°.

"Baekhyun?" panggil Jongdae.

Baekhyun hanya akan bergumam menjawab setiap panggilan Jongdae.

Jongdae ikut menghela nafasnya. "Ada apa denganmu? Biasanya kau akan selalu berisik Baek?" tanya Jongdae.

"Jongdae-ya?" panggil Baekhyun Dan kali ini Baekhyun menatap Jongdae lalu menghela nafasnya sebentar.

"Jika kau-"

"Jongdae!" sebuah panggilan menghentikan ucapan Baekhyun. Dan sedetik kemudian matanya membulat mendengar suara yang memanggil Jongdae. Seperti seseorang yang terkena serangan jantung tubuhnya menegang dan ia mulai keringat dingin. Dan tanpa aba - aba ia langsung berdiri gugup mengambil tasnya dab langsung pergi meninggalkan kursinya.

"Baekhyun! Ya Byun Baekhyun?!" teriak Jongdae yang terkejut dengan Baekhyun yang pergi meninggalkannya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun.

Sebuah tepukkan di bahunya membuatnya menoleh.

"Ada apa?" tanya seorang namja yang tadi memanggilnya.

Jongdae menghela nafasnya. "Tidak ada Chanyeol. Hanya saja tadi temanku langsung pergi dengan wajah yang pucat. Seperti habis melihat hantu" jelas Jongdae.

Chanyeol hanya menatap Baekhyun yang sedang berjalan tanpa menoleh sedikitpun dengan tatapan sedihnya.

'Baekhyun' lirih Chanyeol dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang Yeoja dengan rambut hitam, tubuh ramping dan juga tinggi. Sedang memasuki sebuah ruangan yang bertuliskan 'Inspection Room'. Tubuh rampingnya di balut sebuah seragam biru tua yang pas di tubuhnya menampilkan lekuk tubuhnya yang sempurna. Di seragamnya terdapat berbagai macam bros khusus dimana hanya orang yang sudah lulus dari sekolah kepolisian. Ia melihat seorang namja yang memakai seragam yang sama dengannya sedang berbincang dengan seorang yeoja yang memakai jas putih khusus.

"Ada yang merindukkan ku?" Sang Yeoja berujar dan menyandarkan dirinya dengan angkuh di daun pintu tanganya yang di lipat di dada dan ia tersenyum.

Dan kedua orang yang berada di sana terkejut. Yeoja dengan jas putihya berlari kecil lalu memeluk sang yeoja yang baru saja tiba.

Mereka saling melepas rindu.

"Noona!" teriak seorang namja yang sedari tadi hanya diam memperhatikan. Ia berjalan menghampiri keduanya dan ikut memeluk kedua yeoja tersebut.

"Ya! Kenapa tidak bilang kalau kau sudah kembali. Aku merindukanmu" ujar Sang yeoja.

"Mianhae Hyoyeon-a" sang yeoja kembali memeluk sahabatnya yang bisa kita sebut Hyoyeon.

"Kalian mengacuhkan ku Nona - nona" ujar seorang namja.

Dan mereka tertawa kecil.

"Ughhh.. maafkan aku sepupu kecilku." ujar sang Yeoja lalu mengacak rambut blonde sang namja.

Sang namja berdecak kesal mendapatkan perlakuan seperti anak kecil.

"Apakah kalian sudah bebas tugas?" tanya sang yeoja dan menatap bergantian kedua orang yang dirangkulnya.

Hyoyeon mengangguk dan tersenyum bertanda iya. Dan sang namja hanya menggeleng kecil.

"Aku masih harus membaca beberapa berkas kasus" Ujar sang namja.

"Tinggalkan saja dulu Kris" ujar sang yeoja lalu tersenyum.

"Hei. Yuri Noona kau ini atasanku dan kau mengajakku melakukan hal yang tidak seharusnya di lakukan seorang polisi. Menelantarkan sebuah tugas?" protes sang namja yang kita ketahui bernama Kris.

"Ini bukan ajakan,tapi ini perintah dariku. lagi pula ini sudah jam 8 malam. Ayo aku ajak kalian ke sebuah Cafe. Aku yang traktir" ajak Yuri. "Dan jika kalian menolak maka aku akan menambahan kasus pada kalian Dan akan aku pastikan seminggu kedepan kalian tidak akan tidur!" ancam Yuri. dan tanpa persetujuan keduanya Yuri sudah berlalu. Meninggalkan Kris dan Hyoyeon.

Hyoyeon tanpa berkata ia melepaskan jas putihnya dan memberikannya pada Kris yang dengan sigap menangkapnya lalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan dan menyusul Yuri.

Kris kembali berdecak. "Dasar perempuan" gerutu Kris.

"Ya! Naga lambat! Cepat sedikit!" Yuri berteriak dari anak tangga yang tidak jauh dari sana.

Dansecepat kilat Kris menyusul keduanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari minggu. Yang dimana jika para Bunny Girls tidak sedang ada 'misi' maka mereka akan berada di Cafe milik Yixing. Membantu Yixing. Yang dalam artian Minseok akan menjadi Baristta. Luhan akan membantu menjadi kasir. Baekhyun dan Tao akan menjadi seorang Waitress dan Kyungsoo membantu Yixing di dapur membuat makanan atau menghias Cake. Yixing mengakui bahwa makanan atau hiasan Cake yang di buat Kyungsoo sesuai dengan seleranya.

Hari Minggu dimana semua orang akan berlibur dan menikmati hari libur mereka. Dan sebagian anak muda akan menghabiskan waktu berlibur mereka untuk datang ke Cafe ini. Karena Cafe milik Yixing terkenal dengan berbagai macam olahan Kopi yang enak dan rotinya yang lembut dan roti yang selalu 'fresh from the oven'. Hal yang pertama kali akan menyapa kalian ketika kalian memasuki Cafe ini adalah aroma khas dari Roti yang baru saja selesai di panggang dan aroma khas Kopi yang serasi dengan aroma roti.

Sudah dari pagi hingga malam hari mereka 'bekerja' di jam 8 malam yang berarti sudah waktunya untuk tutup. Mereka berenam sedang duduk menikmati waktu istirahat mereka. Di temani dengan minuman dan juga makanan yang berada di atas meja mereka.

Suara lonceng kembali terdengar tanda ada seorang pelanggan datang. Mereka menoleh satu sama lain. Bukankah mereka sudah memasang. tanda 'Close' di pintu masuk. Dan Luhan dengan cepat beranjak dari duduknya. Untuk melihat siapa orang yang datang.

Aaaaaaaaaa~~~~

Baekhyun dan yang lainnya melotot horor mendengar suara Luhan yang berteriak histeris. Dengan segera mereka menyusul Luhan ke dalam. Dan hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah Luhan mematung di tempatnya. Mata rusanya membulat dan tangannya menunjuk ke arah pintu. Dan saat itu juga Minseok, Tao, Yixing, dan Baekhyun ikut berteriak histeris layaknya melihat seorang Idol. Sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya menatap mereka semua dengan bingung.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC **

dengan tidak elitnya.. XD

hai reader.. Yo minta maaf. Yo tau ini sudah mau 2 bulan. dan saya baru update..

astaga.. sungguh tadinya mau update paa tanggal 1 / 2.. Tapi saya semakin sibuk belakangan ini.

Dan kerjaan di tempat kerja makin menumpuk..Ini Yo ketik di hp pake aplikasi khusus. docs to go namanya. karena saya tahu saya pasti bakalan sulit buat ngetik di warnet jadi saya pikir untuk ketik di Hp. kan kalau di hp kalau lagi sempat dan ada ide kapanpun dan di manapun bisa langsung buka aplikasinya dan ketik.

Yo belakangan ini makin sibuk dan mudah lelah. mungkin karena kerjaan di tempat saya makin banyak. dan stress. Serta saya sedih harus kehilangan ahli gizi. dia di berhentikan karena sesuatu yang tidak ia perbuat. astaga sungguh dia itu baik. dan care sama tema teman yang lain tapi ada yang ga suka sama dia dan berakhirlah sudah. Namanya juga dunia kerja pasti ada yang suka sikut sikutan. T.T

Yo kerja. pulang kerja cuci baju jemur. mandi. trus tidur dengan rambut yang masih basah kadang kadang. atau pulang kerja belum ganti baju udah ketiduran di sofa.. #curhat

ohh ya ada beberapa pertanyaan yang akan Yo jawab. ini Dari Park FaRo

Q:: Eonnie non Muslimkah?

A:: Ya. tapi tenang saja kok saya orang yang bergaul dengan siapapun tanpa pandang bulu(?) apalagi kpopers.. huaaaa saya akan dengan senang hati berteman dengan siapapun. ^^

Q:: Aku dengar Eonnie chef?

A:: Yupp.. tapi belum bisa di bilang Chef karena saya belum dapat pengakuan dari orang orang yang sudah di anggap Chef kalau saya ini Chef. Saya hanya juru masak di salah satu rumah sakit di Bogor.

Q:: Berarti eonnie jago masak?

A:: Kalau di bilang jgo sih belum.. karena ilmuku masih sebatas masakan dasar kok.. tpi aku lulusan SMK tata boga.. XD Pengalamanku. masih Rumah Sakit. pengen kerja di Hotel atau toko kue.. Ughhh.. saya mau jadi pastrier. sungguh..

kkkkkkkk..

Ohh ya ada yang punya aku BBM? Intagram dan line?

mind to invite follow and chat me?

pin bbm ku 7c975330, IG Yovanka92, line Jojo (신 요 용). atau mau sms? 089697973289 XD

aku masih tunggu review kalian maaf ga ada balesan review di chapter ini.. tapi review kalian. selalu aku bacabaca dan maaf jika kurang panjang karena ide saya udah mentok.. XD Semontok badan Xiumin oppa.. He?

akuvtunggu saran kalian dahhh~~


	6. Chapter 6

Annyeong~

Yo are back..

Apa kabarkah? Yo harap kalian baik baik saja ne.. Tetap semangat apapun mslah yg kalian hadapi..

Selamat datang bagi reader Baru.. Terima Kasih banyak sudah mau baca karya saya dan Terima kasih juga sudah mau review follow dan favorite.

Saya mau menjawab beberapa pertanyaan dari reader..

Q: Yo line brpa?

A:: Aku 92.. XD Wkwkwkwkkkk

Q:: Chanyeol itu mantan Baekhyun-kah?.

A:: Hmm... Gimana ya?. Kasih tahu jawabannya ga ya?. XD Baiklah bocorannya ada di chapter ini..

Q:: Ijin berteman di Sosmed ya?.

A:: Huaaaaaaa boleh bgt sangat boleh malah.. saya senang dapat teman baru.. Beneran..

Q:: Eon Fandomnya EXO-L kah?.

A:: Iya.. tapi fandom saya ga hanya itu aja.. B2UTY. aff(x)tion. Star1(Sistar). Sone(SNSD). Baby(B.A.P). Pink Panda (A Pink) dan msh bnyk lainnya tpi yg utama itu..

Ohh ya bagi reader baru yang baca mohon untuk baca dari chapter 1-5 ga harus review di chapter sebelumnya gpp.. langsung review di chapter ini jg gpp.. Agar kalian lebih mengerti kalau baca di chapter barunya.. :D

Apakah cerita saya membosankan? Karena Reader saya sepertinya menghilang.. XD

Ataukah reader yg sibuk?. hihihiiiii... :D

Okelah kalau begitu.. Langsung saja..

Chapter 6..

.

.

.

.

Aaaaaaaaaa~~~..

Teriakkan itu menggema di seluruh Cafe.

"Eonnieeeeeee~~~~~" Minseok, Luhan, Baekhyun, dan Tao langsung berlari dan memeluk dua orang yeoja yang baru saja datang.

.

.

.

.

Dan disinilah mereka duduk bersama untuk yang pertama kalinya kembali setelah dua tahun.

Yuri dan Hyoyeon adalah salah satu 'mantan anggota'. Semuanya tampak bergembira. Dan Kyungsoo dengan sangat cepat bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan baik.

Kecuali dua orang.

Tao. Dan Kris.

Mereka duduk bersebrangan dengan wajah yang di tekuk. Lebih tepatnya Tao yang memasang wajah cemberutnya. Saling bertatapan tajam satu sama lain.

"Tao-ya" panggil Yuri.

Tao menoleh kepada Yuri yang duduk di sebelah namja yang sangat - sangat ia hindari.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Yuri. Dan Yuri melihat Tao dan Kris bergantian.

"Yuri Jie. Kau kenal dengan dia?" Tao bukannya menjawab. Ia bertanya dengan menatap tajam Kris dan menunjuk Kris dengan dagunya.

Yuri melirik sekilas pada Kris.

"Ya. Dia adalah salah satu bawahanku". Yuri menjawab acuh tak acuh dan meminum Lemon Tea miliknya.

Tao hanya mendengus kasar. Yuri yang sebenarnya sedari tadi mengamati Tao dan Kris hanya bisa tersenyum kecil.

.

.

.

.

.

Minseok melangkahkan kakinya menuju jurusan Designer. Sebenarnya ia sedang tidak ada jadwal kuliah dan lagi pula ia bukanlah mahasiswi jurusan Design. Hanya saja dengan tiba - tiba Baekhyun menghubunginya dan meminta bantuan padanya. Dengan cerobohnya Baekhyun meninggalkan tugas penting. Sebuah gambar Design rancangan busana musim dinginnya untuk presentasinya hari ini. Karena Ia akan pergi ke Cafe Yixing siang nanti maka Minseok memutuskan untuk pergi ke Universitas lebih dulu dan dengan senang hati ia akan membantu.

Ia telah sampai di depan sebuah Ruangan yang penuh dengan kaca dan lantai yang terbuat dari kayu. Minseok melihat ke dalam lewat jendela kaca yang ada di sana dan ia bisa melihat tubuh kecil Baekhyun sedang membantu beberapa junior-nya yang sedang belajar Cat walk bersama Baekhyun yang ia pilih untuk menjadi modelnya. Minseok beberapa saat memperhatikan kegiatan yang sedang berlangsung di ruangan tersebut.

Ia hanya memperhatikan Baekhyun. Dan terkadang ia akan tersenyum geli melihat Baekhyun menahan emosinya untuk tidak memarahi Junior-nya yang sulit untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan High Heels. Minseok dan yang lainnya mengakui bahwa Baekhyun adalah type wanita bermulut pedas, emosian, cerewet, dan tidak pernah 'menyaring' kata yang akan ia lontarkan jika ia marah. Namun itu semua adalah kejujuran hatinya. Dan satu yang mereka tahu tentang Baekhyun di balik semua sifatnya itu, ia adalah wanita yang setia, baik hati dan tidak mau menyakiti siapapun orang yang dianggapnya berarti.

Setelah 10 menit kegiatan tersebut selesai dan beberapa junior mereka sudah keluar ruangan.

Tangannya melambai kecil dikala Baekhyun melihatnya dan tersenyum padanya. Minseok melangkah masuk kedalam ruangan dan Baekhyun berjalan menghampirinya.

"Eonnie jeongmal gomawo" Baekhyun tersenyum manis sehingga matanya ikut tersenyum.

Minseok hanya tersenyum dan menyerahkan sebuah gulungan tebal kepada Baekhyun. Dan Baekhyun menerima gulungan tersebut dan tersenyum lagi.

"Kenapa tidak langsung memanggilku?" tanya Baekhyun dan ia secara tidak sadar mengkerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Kau sedang latihan jadi aku tidak mau mengganggu" Minseok kembali tersenyum.

"Maaf merepotkanmu Eonnie. Sekali lagi terima kasih" sesal Baekhyun. Sungguh Baekhyun merasa bersalah jika harus merepotkan orang lain karena kecerobohannya sendiri.

"Tidak apa - apa Nona Byun. Tebuslah rasa bersalahmu dengan kabar gembira nanti. Semangat" Minseok kembalu tersenyum dan mengepalkan sebelah tangannya dan menaikkannya ke atas.

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Tentu aku pasti akan memberi kabat gembira. Semangat" Baekhyun selalu merasa bersemangat jika ada orang yang memberinya sebuah semangat.

"Chaaa~ aku pergi Eonnie" dengan semangat ia melambaikkan tangannya. dan kembali menuju tempatnya tadi meletakkan barang - barangnya.

Tanpa menunggu lama Minseok langsung keluar ruangan latihan serbaguna. Ia melihat sebentar jam tangannya. Masih ada waktu satu jam sebelum ia bekerja.

Saat ia akan melangkah sudut mata Minseok melihat seorang namja yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya sedang melihat ke dalam ruangan Baekhyun berada melalui jendela kaca dan tersenyum. Namun senyum yang syarat akan kesedihan dan penyesalan. Minseok mengikuti arah mata san namja. Dan ia dapat memastikan bahwa di ruangan itu hanya ada Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

Ini sudah jam 8 malam. Namun Minseok masih belum bersiap pulang. Karena ia adalah orang terakhir yang akan meninggalkan Cafe sebelum Yixing. Ia suka menunggu Yixing menyelesaikan tugasnya menghias Cake hingga selesai.

Ia masih sibuk memeriksa beberapa kantung biji Coffee yang baru saja datang tadi sore.

Namun ia mengalihkan pandangannya saat ia mendengar lonceng pintu berbunyi pertanda ada seseorang yang datang. Ia menegakkan badannya dan tersenyum. Ia melihat seorang namja tinggi, matanya bulat dan ia mempunyai bentuk telinga yang khas.

Dan sang namja tersenyum saat ia tepat berada di depan Minseok. Tangannya ia letakkan di atas meja pembatas antara dirinya dan Minseok.

"Maaf. Apakah aku masih bisa memesan secangkir Cappucinno?" suara berat namja itu bertanya dengan nada yang ramah dan penuh harap.

Minseok tersenyum. " Kebetulan aku belum akan pulang. Dan aku anggap kau adalah pelanggan special. Dingin atau panas?" jawab dan tanya Minseok.

"Aku pesan yang panas saja. Terima kasih banyak"sang namja kembali tersenyum dan ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah meja yang tidak jauh dari sana.

Setelah menunggu beberapa saat. Minseok membawakan dua cangkir Cappucinno panas di atas tray* yang di bawanya. Sang namja mentautkan alisnya.

"Boleh aku duduk disini? Minum bersama mungkin?" seakan mengerti dengan pikiran sang namja Minseok menawarkan dirinya untuk minum bersama.

Sang namja tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya memberikan jawaban 'ya'. Minseok meletakkan satu cangkir di hadapan sang namja lalu ia mendudukkan dirinya di seberang sang namja.

Beberapa saat mereka di selimuti suasana hening dan hanya menyesap Cappucinno mereka masing - masing.

"Baekhyun" Minseok menyebut nama Baekhyun tiba - tiba.

Sang namja tersentak kaget. Mendengar nama Baekhyun. Dan ia menatap Yeoja yang berada di depannya bingung.

"Maaf?" tanya sang namja.

"Aku lihat kau selalu mengamati Baekhyun. Sudah hampir 3 minggu" jelas Minseok dan ia balas menatap sang namja.

Sang namja tersenyum sesaat dan kemudian menunduk. Senyum yang sama saat tadi siang di ruangan serbaguna siang penuh dengan kesedihan dan penyesalan.

"Kau mengetahuinya?" sang namja kembali bertanya dan kembali mengangkat kepalanya.

"Tentu. Saat Baekhyun bekerja disini. Di universitas. Saat ia pulang larut malam. Bahkan kau mengikutinya hingga apartement kami." jelas Minseok. Ia bisa melihat ekspresi terkejut dari sang namja. Seperti seorang pencuri yang ketahuan.

Sang namja menghela nafasnya lemah. Sekarang tidak ada lagi senyum. Hanya ada ekspresi penyesalan yang Minseok lihat.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya? Park Chanyeol?" Minseok menekan kata Park Chanyeol di akhir kalimatnya dan terdengar nada kesal yang sangat mendalam dari nada bicara Minseok.

"Ia sudah cerita padamu?" bukannya menjawab Sang namja -Chanyeol- kembali bertanya.

"Semuanya"Minseok menjawab lalu menyesap kembali Cappucinno-nya.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya kembali dan menunduk dalam.

"Memang semuanya salahku." lirih Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

_Seorang yeoja bertubuh kecil menatap pantulan dirinya di sebuah cermin. Sesekali ia tersenyum menatap kembaran dirinya yang tampak begitu sempurna. Tubuhnya di balut dengan sebuah tank top pink, dan ia melapisinya dengan sebuah sweater berbahan rajut berwarna hitam yang bermodel kebesaran. Kaki kecilnya di balut oleh celana jeans pendek berwarna putih dan sebuah stocking berwarna putih transparan menutupi kakinya. Ia juga memakai sebuah flat shoes berwarna hitam pemberian seseorang. Rambut hitamnya di biarkan tergerai dengan indah, di atas kepalanya terdapat beberapa jepit rambut yang indah pemberian dari orang yang sama yang memberikannya flat shoes. Sang yeoja terlihat sangat sempurna. Dua kata yang menggambarkan dirinya. Cantik dan imut. _

_Umurnya 17 tahun dan ia baru saja menyelesaikan pendidikan tingkat high school-nya beberapa hari yang lalu. Sekarang ia harus tampil cantik dan mempesona. Hanya untuk seseorang. Seseorang yang sangat special baginya. Seseorang yang sudah menarik hatinya sejak pertama ia bertemu. Pertemuan singkat saat pertama kali ia memasuki high school-nya 3 tahun yang lalu._

_Cinta dan kekasih pertamanya._

_Sekali lagi ia mengamati kembaran dirinya di cermin. Ia memekik lucu ketika melihat bibir pink cherrynya yang tipis belum ia bubuhkan lip gloss cair beningnya. Dengan segera ia mencari Lip gloss beningnya di dalam tas kecilnya yang sedari tadi ia letakkan di atas meja riasnya. Tanpa waktu lama ia membubuhkan bibirnya dengan cairan kental bening. Dan menyatukkan bibir atas dan bawahnya dengan melakukan gerakan menggesek kecil antara bibirnya guna meratakkan Lipgloos-nya. Dan setelahnya ia kembali tersenyum bahagia sehingga kedua matanya ikut tersenyum._

_Sekali lagi ia melihat dirinya di cermin dan memutar tubuhnya ke kanan dan kiri. memastikan tidak ada sesuatu yang ia lewatkan. Tangannya mengambil tas kecil yang berada di meja riasnya. Ia melangkahan kakinya keluar kamarnya._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Di sebuah taman, seorang namja tinggi nan tampan. Ia menggunakan sebuah kaos berwarna putih, dengan jaket berbahan jeans yang melapisi bagian luarnya. Celana jeans hitam yang membalut kaki panjangnya serta sebuah sepatu sneakers berwarna biru tua. Ia sangat tampan. _

_Di kelilingi dengan banyaknya pepohonan yang asri. Banyaknya bunga - bunga bermekaran dengan warna warni yang indah. Angin yang bersemilir seolah mengajak bunga - bungab untuk menari. Sinar matahari yang hangat di pagi hari. Membuatnya siapapun tidak akan bosan berada disini. Ia duduk di sebuah kursi kayu menikmati pemandangan indah yang di sajikan alam hanya untuknya. Ya untuknya. Karena hanya ada dia seorang di sini._

_Namja itu memperhatikan setiap bunga yang dengan indahnya menari di terpa oleh angin dan ia teraenyum. Hingga semua pengelihatannya menjadi gelap karena sesuatu._

_Sang namja kembali tersenyum. Indra penciumannya menangkap sebuah aroma strawberry. Aroma kesukaannya. Tangan kekarnya memegang sebuah tangan lentik yang menutupi matanya. Tangan lentik tersebut kemudian beralih memeluk leher sang namja. Dan yang bisa ia rasakan sekarang adalah benda kenyal yang menyentuh lembut pipi kanannya sekilas._

_"Maaf Yeollieee~" suara imut, manja dan menggemaskan menyapa indra pendengarannya dengan lembut dan indah menurut sang namja._

_Sang namja Chanyeol mengelus lembut pipi sang yeojachingu. Ia menoleh. Dan menggenggam lembut tangan sang yeojachingu-nya seolah menuntun kekasihnya untuk memutari bangku taman dan duduk di sampingnya._

_"Tidak apa - apa Baek" Chanyeol tersenyum hangat menenangkan. Baekhyun adalah seorang yeoja yang penuh dengan semangat, ceria, cerewet dan emosian yang sudah menarik perhatian seorang Park Chanyeol pada pertemuan pertama mereka. _

_Dengan segala kekurangan dan kelebihan masing - masing yang mereka punyai Mereka melengkapi satu sama lain selama dua tahun ini. Bagi Chanyeol, Baekhyun adalan Cinta dan kekasih pertamanya. Begitu pula bagi Baekhyun._

_Seperti pasangan muda lain hubungan mereka juga penuh dengan tawa, tangis, pertengkaran, kecemburuan. Namun hal itulah yang membuat mereka lebih dewasa dan lebih saling memahami satu dengan yang lain._

_Bagi Chanyeol, Baekhyun adalah segalanya. Nafasnya, senyumnya, dunianya. Senyum manisnya mampu membuat Chanyeol kembali bersemangat dan tersenyum membuat dunianya kembali bersinar. Suara indahnya mampu membuat Chanyeol semakin jatuh dalam pesona seorang Baekhyun. Apapun tentang Baekhyun, Chanyeol tidak akan pernah bosan._

_Kini mereka sedang menikmati waktu berkencan mereka. Bermain di sebuah taman bermain. Membunuh waktu detik demi detik Menit demi menit. Jam demi Jam hanya berdua. Hanya mereka berdua. Berjalan saling menggenggam tangan satu dengan yang lain menghantarkan rasa hangat dari tubuh masing - masing. Tersenyum bahagia satu sama lain, senyum yang tidak pernah hilang dari wajah mereka senyum yang menunjukkan bahwa mereka benar - benar bahagia. Tertawa bahagia, tawa yang mereka bagi satu sama lain._

_._

_._

_._

_Langkah mereka berhenti tepat di sebuah gerbang rumah yang berdiri dengan angkuh dan kokoh. Tangan mereka masih saling menggenggam satu sama lain. Pandangan mereka bertemu dan mereka kembali saling melemparkan senyum. Memutar tubuh mereka._

_Baekhyun memeluk tubuh Chanyeol dengan erat. Seolah ia tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi dengan kekasihnya. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum. Membalas pelukkan Baekhyun. Baekhyun membenamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Chanyeol. Dan ia terus mengeratkan pelukkannya._

_Chanyeol mengelus lembut surai hitam Baekhyun._

_"Baekhyun?" Chanyeol memanggil lembut Baekhyun. Dan Baekhyun hanya menjawab dengan bergumam._

_Chanyeol mencoba melepaskan pelukkan Baekhyun dengan lembut. Ia menatap mata indah milik Baekhyun lembut dan hangat. Baekhyun mengkerucutkan bibirnya lucu kepalanya menunduk miring, ia mengayunkan kecil sebelah kakinya. Yang Chanyeol ketahui selama 2 tahun ia menjadi kekasih Baekhyun, sekarang ia tengah merajuk. Entah apa yang ada dipikiran Baekhyun saat ini._

_Tangan kekarnya menyentuh lembut dagu mungil dan halus milik Baekhyun. Menuntunnya untuk memandangnya. Mata mereka bertemu. Yang Chanyeol dapat lihat mata Baekhyun memancarkan rasa khawatir dan ketakutan yang besar._

_"Ada apa Baek?" Chanyeol mengelus lembut pipi Baekhyun dan kembali tersenyum._

_Baekhyun mengigit bibir bawahnya matanya sudah berkaca - kaca ingin menangis._

_"Aku takut. Aku takut kau meninggalkanku" Baekhyun kembali memeluk Chanyeol dan ia mulai terisak kecil menangis. Chanyeol tersenyum, ia senang kekasih kecilnya begitu mencintainya bahkan dirinya sendiri takut kehilangan Baekhyun. Karena Baekhyun adalah dunianya._

_Ia mengelus lembut punggung Baekhyun, menenangkannya dan terus membisikkan kata cinta yang hanya ia ucapkan untuk Baekhyun seorang. Ia kembali melepaskan pelukkan Baekhyun dengan lembut. Ibu jarinya yang besar dengan lembut mengelus pipi Baekhyun yang di aliri oleh sungai kecil. Menghapusnya. Dengan lembut ia mengecup kedua kelopak mata Baekhyun._

_"Uljima" ucapnya lembut. Ia kembali mengecup lembut kelopak mata Baekhyun._

_Menyatukan kening mereka. Saling menatap lembut dan dalam satu sama lain._

_"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu Byun Baekhyun. Aku akan menikah denganmu hanya denganmu. Dan aku berjanji sebagai pria." Chanyeol berjanji dengan sepenuh hatinya._

_Dan dengan perlahan Chanyeol mengikis jarak di antara wajah mereka. Merasakan deru nafas hangat mereka masing - masing. Memejamkan mata mereka. Di awali dengan kecupan lembut. Chanyeol mulai mengubah kecupan tersebut menjadi sebuah ciuman lembut, dalam, dan hangat. Ciuman yang mengantarkan rasa saling mencintai dan saling memiliki. Ciuman penuh cinta. Ciuman yang mengakhiri hari kencan mereka yang ke99 dengan indah. Dan ini adalah hari kencan mereka yang terindah yang pernah ada._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Baekhyun duduk di sebuah kursi dalam Cafe. Ia terlihat sangat cantik seperti biasa. Senyum tidak pernah lepas dari wajahnya. Ia merasa senang. Hari ini ia akan kencan kembali dengan Chanyeol. Baekhyun terlalu bersemangat hingga ia datang 30 menit lebih dulu dari jam yang mereka tetapkan bersama._

_Baekhyun selalu tersenyum membayangkan hal - hal yang menyenangkan nanti bersama Chanyeol. Entah mengapa ia benar - benar tidak sabar menunggu Chanyeol-nya._

_Sesekali Baekhyun kembali tersenyum memandang kembaran dirinya di sebuah cermin kecil yang ia selalu bawa - bawa. Terkadang ia akan membenarkan tatanan rambutnya._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Senyuman manis itu sudah tidak terlihat lagi di wajahnya. Sekarang sudah pukul 12 siang. Ia sudah duduk menunggu di sana sekitar 1 jam. Baekhyun sekarang tengah sibuk menghubungi seseorang. Namun ia tetap tidak berhasil._

_"Chanyeol. Aku mohon.." gumam Baekhyun. Entah ini sudah panggilan yang keberapa yang ia lakukan namun tidak ada jawaban dan bahkan nomor yang ia hubungi sudah tidak aktif. Matanya yang tadi memancarkan suasana hatinya yang senang kini mulai meredup. Tangannya yang sedari tadi menggenggam sebuah ponsel ditelinganya kini turun dengan lemah perlahan dikala sambungannya tetap tidak berhasil. Kepalanya menunduk lemah. Ia menggigit bibirnya, menahan tangisnya._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Ia terduduk di sebuah daun jendela kamarnya memeluk kedua kakinya. Keadaan di luar jendela sedang hujan deras. Seakan alam pun mengetahui isi dan perasaannya. Perasaan sedih, kecewa, dan. ._

_Di tinggalkan._

_Baekhyun menenggelamkan kepala dan wajahnya di antara kedua lututnya. Ia sedang menangis seorang diri. Sungguh ia tidak akan menyangka jika ini akan terjadi pada dirinya. Kenapa Chanyeol tega melakukan ini semua padanya? Baekhyun di tinggalkan._

_Setelah ia menunggu di Cafe dan merasa Chanyeol tidak akan datang, Baekhyun mencoba menghubungi Chanyeol yang tidak membuahkan hasil. Ia segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju rumah Chanyeol. Ia akan memarahi Chanyeol karena sudah membuatnya menunggu begitu lama._

_Setelah ia tepat berada di depan pintu rumah kekasihnya dengan tidak sabaran Baekhyun menekan bell pintu berulang kali. Kesabaran Baekhyun benar benar di uji hari ini. Ia masih berharap jika Chanyeol melakukan sebuah kejutan untuknya._

_Ia berhenti menekan bell pintu di kala pintu yang berada di hadapannya perlahan terbuka. Ia sempat tersenyum. Namun senyumnya kembali memudar di kala melihat sosok yang berada di hadapannya. Seorang yeoja cantik yang membuka pintu. Ia tersenyum kepada Baekhyun. Ia baru pertama kali melihat yeoja yang berada di hadapannya ini. Selama Baekhyun menjadi kekasih Chanyeol ia sudah mengetahui siapa saja yang tinggal di rumah ini. Bahkan para pekerjanya pun Baekhyun sudah sangat hafal dan ia mengenalnya. Namun ia merasa asing dengan sosok yang berada di depannya ini._

_"Maaf. Anda mencari siapa?"tanya sang yeoja ramah._

_Baekhyun sedikit tersentak dan tersadar dari lamunannya._

_"Apa benar ini rumah keluarga Park?" Baekhyun bertanya memastikan. Tidak. Ia tidak salah menginjakkan kakinya. Baekhyun sangat yakin bahwa ia sedang berada di rumah Chanyeol._

_"Maksudmu keluarga Park? Mereka baru saja pindah. Aku pemilik baru rumah keluarga Park." jawab sang yeoja ramah._

_Sungguh jika bisa Baekhyun ingin sekali memaksa masuk kedalam melangkahkan kakinya menuju lantai dua di mana kamar Chanyeol berada. Membuka pintunya dan melihat Chanyeol sedang tertidur disana. Setidaknya itulah harapannya tadi ketika ia sedang menuju kesini._

_Namun semua harapannya sirna. Bagaikan daun yang berada di puncak pohon tinggi yang di hempaskan oleh sang angin dan menjatuhkan sang daun hingga kebawah pohon. Dan sang angin kembali menerbangkan sang daun pergi menjauh dari pohon jauh. Hingga sang daun tidak dapat kembali._

_Baekhyun tidak mampu berpikir lidahnya seakan kelu._

_"Kemana?" hanya itu yang dapat ia katakan. Hanya kata itu yang dapat terucap dari bibirnya. Bahkan hanya untuk mengucapkan kata itu Baekhyun memerlukan keberanian yang ia kumpulkan sedari tadi._

_Baekhyun menatap sang yeoja penuh harap._

_Sang yeoja tampak berpikir sebentar. "hmm. mereka bilang mereka pindah ke Kanada."_

_Baekhyun terdiam di tempatnya. Ia sungguh bingung dengan apa yang harus ia lakukan._

_"Maaf Nona siapa namamu? Tadi anak dari pemilik rumah ini menitipkan aku ini. Ia bilang jika ada yang bernama Baekhyun aku harus memberikannya ini" sang yeoja memberikan sebuah surat._

_"Aku Byun Baekhyun" Baekhyun menerima sepucuk surat yang di berikan kepadanya._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Baekhyun terus terisak menangis. Memeluk kedua kakinya erat. _

_"Hiks.. Kau jahat Park Chanyeol"_

_Semenjak itu Baekhyun berjanji pada dirinya sendiri ia tidak akan pernah berharap bahwa Chanyeol akan kembali ke Korea._

_Tangan mungil Baekhyun meremas surat yang di tinggalkan Chanyeol tanpa membacanya. Dan membuangnya entah kemana. Ia terus menangis. Bersama dengan sang hujan yang dengan derasnya turun di malam itu._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Kris sedang beristirahat di sebuah kafetaria kantornya. Ia merasa tugasnya -sedikit- ringan. Karena Yuri sudah kembali dari tugas menyelidiki beberapa pembunuhan yang mengharuskannya -Kris- menggantikkan posisi Yuri hingga ia kembali.

Kris sedang menikmati teh hangatnya dengan damai.

Hingga sebuah tepukkan pada bahunya yang cukup pelan namun tidak bisa juga di katakan pelan, membuatnya tersedak. Ia akan memarahi siapapun yang melakukannya.

Dengan segera ia memutarkan kepalanya. Keberaniannya langsung hilang saat ia melihat sosok yeoja ini. Yuri. Entah mengapa sejak pertama bertemu dengan Yuri, Kris tidak pernah berani untuk melawan setiap ucapannya. Bukan Kris bukannya takut. Hanya saja ia tahu type wanita seperti Yuri tidak akan pernah mau mengalah pada pria meski ia salah sekalipun. Yuri adalah type wanita yang tidak akan pernah mau bertekuk lutut pada pria. Mengerikkan.

Kris hanya menatap Yuri yang saat ini merasa tidak berdosa apa yang baru saja ia lakukan terhadapnya.

"Apa?" tanya Yuri tanpa merasa bersalah. Dan ia mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah kursi tepat di sebelah Kris.

"Ahh. Benar - benar. Noona.." Kris hanya menghela nafasnya kasar.

"Baiklah. Maaf. Maafkan aku" Yuri berkata tulus setelah melihat ekspresi memelas Kris. Dan ia kemudian terkekeh pelan.

"15 menit lagi bersiaplah. Antarkan aku." Yuri kembali menjadi sosok yeoja yang tegas.

"Kemana? Memangnya Gi Kwang tidak ada?" tanya Kris bertubi - tubi.

Yuri memukul kepala Kris dengan tangan kirinya. Dan menyipitkan matanya menatap tajam Kris.

Kris hanya bisa meringis dan memegang kepalanya yang baru saja mendapatkan tanda cinta dari Yuri.

"Ck. Benar - benar! Kau mau aku turunkan kembali kebagian lalu lintas?" Yuri bertanya. Ahh.. Mungkin mengancam. Ia geram dengan Kris.

"Jika ada orang lain. Aku sudah tidak ada disini sejak 1jam yang lalu. Jangan hanya badanmu saja yang kau kasih nutrisi tapi otakmu juga" Mata Kris membulat mendengar kalimat yang sangat tidak berprikemanusiaan yang pernah ia dengar meluncur dengan indahnya dari seorang yeoja. Yeoja yang seharusnya menjaga kelakuannya. Yeoja yang baru saja sudah meninggalkannya beberapa langkah.

Baru saja Kris akan mengajukkan protesnya. Suara Yuri sudah kembali terdengar.

"Cepat kau ikut aku atau kau akan bertukar posisi dengan Gi Kwang"

Oh demi apapun yang ada di dunia ini. Ia tidak akan mau kembali menjadi polisi lalu lintas. Ia sudah mendapatkan kedudukkannya yang sekarang seperti ini karena kerja kerasnya.

Dengan langkah yang malas - malasan akhirnya Kris menyusul Yuri.

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang pria sedang duduk di balik sebuah meja kerja. Ia mempunyai rahang yang tegas, hidung besar dan mancung, rambut kehitaman. Ia menggunakan kemeja putih, dengan sebuah dasi yang terpasang dengan rapi di leher kemejanya lengkap dengan blazer hitamnya. Matanya yang tegas tidak pernah lepas dari berkas - berkas yang berada di depannya.

Ia sangat tampan.

Ia mengangkat kepalanya ketika ia mendengar suara ketukan pintu. Ia sudah bisa mengetahui siapa yang mengetuk pintu tersebut. Pasti sekretarisnya.

"Masuk" suara tegasnya mempersilahkan orang yang mengetuk pintu tersebut untuk masuk.

Dan seorang Wanita yang cukup cantik memasuki ruangan tersebut. Ia mengenakan kemeja yang di padukan dengan blazer biru muda serta celana bahan senada dengan blazernya.

"Tuan mereka sudah tiba" sang wanita memberitahukan kedatang seseorang.

Alis pria itu terangkat. "Mereka?" tanya sang pria. Namun sedetik kemudian sang pria kembali berujar.

"Baiklah. Antarkan mereka kesini" Sang pria menutup beberapa map yang sedang ia baca.

Selang beberapa menit suara ketukan di pintunya kembali terdengar. Dan sang pria kembali mempersilahkan orang yang mengetuk kembali untuk memasuki ruangannya.

Seorang yeoja dan namja memasuki ruangannya. Sang pria tersenyum melihat seorang yeoja dan namja yang kini ada di hadapannya.

Sang yeoja dan namja membungkuk hormat padanya.

Ia berdiri dan berjalan memutar meja. Menghampiri keduanya. Ia tersenyum melihat keduanya.

"Bagaimana tugasmu?" sang pria bertanya menatap sang yeoja.

"Aku melakukannya dengan semua kemampuanku" jawab sang yeoja tegas.

"Siapa namja ini?" sang pria kembali bertanya dan sekarang ia menatap sang namja.

"Dia adalah Kris Wu. Wakilku" jawab sang yeoja.

"Ahh.. Kris yang sering kau ceritakan?" tanya sang namja.

Kris sungguh binggung dengan dua orang yang ada di hadapannya saat ini. Tunggu tadi Yuri bilang apa? Sering cerita? Apa yang ia ceritakan tentang dirinya pada pria yang ada di hadapannya? Bahkan Kris baru bertemu dengan Pria ini sekarang. Ingatkan Kris untuk menanyakkan semuanya nanti.

Sang yeoja Yuri hanya terkekeh kecil melihat ekspresi Kris saat ini sungguh lucu. Inilah alasan Yuri sering mengerjai Kris. Karena Kris adalah pria yang -sok- cool dan jarang mengeluarkan ekspresi. Jadi Yuri sering dan senang membuat Kris menjadi Out Of Character.

"Oppa~ bogoshipoyo" tanpa perduli dengan Kris saat ini. Yuri langsung memeluk tubuh pria tegap yang ada di hadapannya saat ini.

"Ya Kwon Yuri. Apa yang kau lakukan?" sang pria terlihat gugup dengan pelukka tiba - tiba dari Yuri. Dan sang pria beralih melihat Kris yang saat ini mengeluarkan ekspresi terkejut. Mata membulat dan mulut yang terbuka.

Oke hari ini Kris pertama kali dalam hidupnya melihat Yuri bersifat manja.

Tidak mendapatkan jawaban apapun akhirnya Yuri melepaskan pelukkannya dan menatap pria yang ada di hadapannya yang terlihat salah tingkah.

Sang pria berdehem kecil dan mengusap tengkuk lehernya.

Yuri kembali terkekeh mengingat bahwa ia kesini tidak sendiri.

"Baiklah. Ada apa Tuan Huang memanggil saya kemari?" Yuri kembali berubah.

Ohh tolong siapapun bantu Kris mencerna beberapa adegan yang ada di depannya saat ini.

"Aku mendapatkan surat ancaman." Sang pria atau yang bisa kita panggil dengan Huang Zhou Mi. Ia adalah Hakim tinggi di Seoul, Korea Selatan. Ia adalah Ketua Hakim yang jujur dan bersih. Serta umurnya yang masih muda. Sudah 10 tahun ia menjabat menjadi Ketua Hakim. Semua petinggi pemerintahan yang 'kotor' dan di ketahui memiliki kasus kriminal apapun itu maka tidak akan pernah bisa lepas dari genggaman mautnya. Ia tidak peduli jika itu adalah keluarga Presiden ataupun Presiden itu sendiri yang terlibat maka ia akan tetap menghukumnya sesuai dengan hukum negara yang berlaku.

Dulu ayahnya juga merupakan Ketua hakim sepertinya. Namun karena sebuah kasus yang di tanganinya. Dan ada beberapa petinggi yang terlibat maka Ayahnya meninggal karena di celakai secara sengaja.

Zhou Mi memberikan beberapa berkas map yang berada di mejanya kepada Yuri.

Zhou Mi mendudukkan dirinya di sofa yang berada di ruangannya. Yuri juga melakukan hal yang sama ia mendudukkan dirinya dan mulai melihat beberapa lembar berkas yang juga terdapat beberapa foto.

Sedangkan Kris yang tidak mengerti apa - apa hanya diam memperhatikan kedua orang yang ada di hadapannya. Namun kali ini Kris berubah menjadi sosok yang serius karena kali ini ia sudah bisa menangkap keadaan yang ada di hadapannya adalah pembicaraan yang serius.

Mata Yuri membulat ketika melihat berkas terakhir yang ada.

"Ini..." Yuri tidak bisa melanjutkan kata - katanya.

"Aku mendapatkannya 3 hari yang lalu. Aku mohon..." lirih Zhou Mi.

"Aku mohon tolong jaga adikku. Hanya ia yang aku punya saat ini" mohon Zhou Mi kepada Yuri.

Yuri menghela nafasnya. "ini akan sulit oppa. Kau sudah tahu bagaimana sifatnya." Yuri kali ini terlihat putus asa.

"Aku sudah memikirkan cara agar ia setuju. Aku hanya mohon padamu untuk mencarikan seseorang yang bisa menjaganya hingga aku bisa menemukan siapa dalang di balik ini semua" Zhou Mi menatap Yuri dengan percaya diri dan penuh keyakinan.

Yuri nampak berfikir sebentar. Lalu ia menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Kris dengan seksama. Dan Zhou Mi melakukan hal yang sama melihat Kris dengan seksama.

Kris merasa bingung. "A... Ada apa Ketua?" Kris bertanya dengan gugup. Bagaimana tidak gugup jika kau di lihat oleh dua orang dengan pandangan serius seperti di kuliti oleh sebilah pisau.

.

.

.

.

Luhan melangkahkan kakinya di koridor kampusnya. Entahlah hari ini ia selalu tersenyum. Hatinya sedang merasa senang. Ia berjalab sambil sesekali menyesap minuman Bubble Tea-nya. Langkahnya terhenti dikala sudut matanya melihat seorang namjanamja yang ia kenal. Seorang namja yang selalu saja ada dalam pikirannya. Seorang namja yang sudah menolongnya. Seorang namja yang dapat membuat degub jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. Seseorang yang selalu membuatnya tersenyum.

Sehun.

Luhan kembali tersenyum. Ia melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruangan latihan serbaguna. Yang dimana Sehun sedang latihan menari. Ia berjalan mendekati Sehun.

Sehun menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia melihat seorang yeoja berjalan ke arahnya. Sebenarnya Sehun sudah melihat seseorang memasuki ruangan ketika ia berlatih hanya saja ia mencoba untuk mengabaikanya. Karena Sehun pikir mungkin saja itu salah satu teman kelasnya yang ingin berlatih juga. Namun ia terkejut saat 'seseorang' itu adalah Luhan.

Luhan adalah sunbaenya yang ia kagumi. Sosok Luhan yang ia sudah menyita perhatiannya.

Ia tersenyum lewat cermin besar yang berada di depannya. Dan ia bisa melihat Luhan kembali tersenyum padanya.

Sehun memutar tubuhnya.

Cantik.

Sangat cantik.

Sehun melihat Luhan mengenakan tanktop berwarna pink, dan ia melapisi tanktop tersebut dengan sebuah kemeja berwarna hitam yang tidak di kaitkan dan juga rok mini berwarna putih. Sungguh Sehun bisa melihat sebagian paha Luhan yang putih dan mulus. Sehun dengan susah payah bernafas. Bolehkan Sehun melepaskan kemeja Luhan?.

"Sehun?" Luhan memanggil Sehun. Luhan sungguh bingung. Ada apa dengan Sehun? Kenapa Sehun melamun?. Apakah Sehun kerasukan sesuatu?.

Karena tidak mendapatkan jawaban. Akhirnya Luhan mencoba menyentuh bahu Sehun. Dan memanggil Sehun kembali.

"Kyaaaaa.." Sehun berteriak dan mundur beberapa langkah. Dengan refleks ia memegang dadanya. Seperti melihat hantu saja.

Luhan bingung. Ia memasang wajah merajuknya.

"Ya! Oh Sehun. Kau kenapa?" Luhan bertanya layaknya anak kecil. Bibir yang mengerucut lucu. Dan kedua lengannya yang ia lipat di depan dada. Ia kesal. Apakah ia menyeramkan seperti hantu?. Atau ia seperti tokoh putri Viona dalam film Sherk?.

"N-noona?" Sehun bertanya dengan gugup. Bolehkah Sehun merasakan bibir yang sedang mengerucut lucu itu? Lalu melepaskan kemeja itu dan mengecup leher putih mulus itu sekarang. Tolong siapapun selamatkan Sehun. Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Sudahlah! Aku kesini hanya ingin memberikan mu ini." Luhan dengan kesal memberikan satu cup Bubble Tea yang sengaja ia beli dan ia bawa hanya untuk Sehun sebagai tanda terima kasihnya.

Sehun hanya melihat bergantian Bubble Tea dengan wajah Luhan yang tengah cemberut.

Karena Sehun tetap tidak menjawab atau bergerak akhirnya dengan perasaan yang masih kesal Luhan menarik tangan Sehun dan memindahkan Bubble tea-nya.

Dan tanpa mengeluarkan kata apapun Luhan pergi beranjak meninggalkan Sehun yang masih mencoba mengatur degub jantungnya yang berdetak keras.

"Noona! Noona tunggu!" Sehun mencoba memanggil Luhan yang sudah tidak terlihat dan berlari mengejarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya menuju kafetaria kampus. Ia menggenggam beberapa buku. Beberapa jam yang lalu setelah ia mengumpulkan tugasnya. Ia mendapatkan permintaan tolong dari Dosenya untuk memeriksa beberapa tugas juniornya. Perutnya pun merasa lapar.

Ia melihat sekeliling. Kantin tampak sepi hari ini. Hanya ada beberapa juniornya saja. Ia berjalan menuju Stand penjual makanan. Memesan beberapa makanan dan membawa tray makanannya menuju meja yang berada di tengah.

Kyungsoo mengambil smartphonenya. Sebelum menuju kantin ia sempat mengirimkan beberapa pesan kepada Luhan dan Tao. Karena seingatnya hanya Luhan dan Tao yang mempunyai beberapa kelas hari ini.

Ia tersenyum dikala ada sebuah pesan masuk yang tertera nama Luhan dan Tao. Namun beberapa saat kemudian ia mendesah kecewa ketika membaca isi pesan tersebut. Tao akan bertemu dengan Gege-nya, dan Luhan langsung menuju Cafe.

Jika begitu maka Kyungsoo makan di Cafe saja tadi. Akhirnya setelah memasukkan kembali smartphonenya ke dalam tas, Kyungsoo berniat melanjutkan kegiatannya.

Saat Kyungsoo akan memasukkan sepotong kecil ayam goreng sebuah suara mengintrupsi kegiatannya.

"Maaf noona, Boleh aku bergabung?" Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya. Suara ini suara yang ia kenal.

Jongin. Kyungsoo tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

Jongin pun mendudukkan dirinya di kursi seberang Kyungsoo.

Mereka akhirnya makan dengan hening. Kyungsoo yang sudah sangat lapar hanya fokus terhadap kegiatannya. Sedangkan Jongin memakan makananannya namun sesekali ia akan melirik ke arah Kyungsoo dan tersenyum.

Sepertinya Yeoja imut bermata bulat ini tengah kelaparan.

"Noona"Jongin memanggil Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin. Namun Jongin hanya terkekeh kecil. Alisnya bertautan. Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dan ia menggerakkan telunjuknya dan menunjuk sudut bibirya sendiri.

Menunjukkan bahwa di sudut bibir Kyungsoo ada sebuah saus.

Namun sepertinya Kyungsoo sedang tidak bisa berfikir sekarang. Yang ada ia memiringkan kepalanya dan memperhatikan Jongin dengan ekspresi wajah yang bingung - imut menurut Jongin-.

Akhirnya dengan inisiatifnya jari - jari Jongin terulur menuju sudut bibir Kyungsoo dan menggerakkannya, mengusap noda saus yang berada di sana. Lalu tersenyum hangat.

"Apa noona sangat lapar? Lihat. Ada saus yang tersisa" Jongin berbicara dan kembali tersenyum. Ia memakan sisa saus yang berasal dari sudut bibir Kyungsoo yang berada di jempolnya. Lalu melanjutkan makannya.

Kyungsoo hanya diam mematung. Namun beberapa saat kemudian ia menunduk dan menyentuh sudut bibirnya yang baru saja di sentuh Jongin dan tersenyum. Mungkin wajahnya sekarang sedang memerah.

.

.

.

.

.

Minseok memiringkan kepalanya. Bingung. Tentu saja.

Cemberut?.

Tersenyum sendiri?.

Mari kita lihat apa yang Minseok lihat. Baiklah.

Beberapa menit yang lalu Minseok sedang bekerja seperti biasa dan membantu Yixing di Cafe.

Lalu Baekhyun datang tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Biasanya jika Baekhyun datang maka ia akan menyapa siapapun. Namun ia langsung menuju meja yang berada diberanda Cafe. Duduk dan meletakkan kepalanya,memasang wajah memelas dan lelah.

Tidak selang beberapa lama Luhan datang. Berbeda dengan Baekhyun. Luhan masih menyapanya dengan berkata 'aku datang'. Namun wajahnya di tekuk, dan tanpa menoleh langsung menyusul Baekhyun duduk di meja yang sama dengan Baekhyun. Wajahnya di tekuk. Dan kedua lengannya di lipat di depan dadanya.

Dan 5menit kemudian Kyungsoo datang. Seperti biasa Kyungsoo datang, tersenyum, menyapanya. Hanya saja sedari tadi Kyungsoo tersenyum sendiri dan memegang kedua pipinya. Lalu menunduk malu - malu.

Baiklah ia sangat bingung sekarang. Tunggu. Apa ini hari kebalikan? Seperti kartun Spongebob yang Luhan suka lihat?.

Dentingan Lonceng kembali terdengar. Minseok bisa melihat Tao datang. Seperti biasa ia yang paling modis. Tao tidak jauh dari Luhan dan Baekhyun. Ia menghentakkan kakinya yang memakai high heels sehingga menciptakan suara berisik dan wajahnya juga di tekuk. Lalu duduk bersama dengan yang lainnya. Namun Tao meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja seperti Baekhyun. Hanya saja wajah Tao menghadap ke bawah.

Oke. Baiklah.

Baekhyun. Minseok sangat tahu mengapa Baekhyun bisa seperti ini. Karena seorang Park Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo. Dari yang ia lihat sangat bisa di pastikan Kyungsoo seperti sedang...

jatuh cinta.

Tapi..

Tao dan Luhan?.

Biarkan Minseok menerka apa yang terjadi dengan Tao dan Luhan.

Dentingan lonceng kembali berbunyi. Jongdae berjalan menghampiri Minseok yang sedang bertingkah lucu menurutnya. Melihat sesuatu dan memiringkan kepalanya, dan sedang berfikir keras.

Mungkin.

Ia berdiri di samping Minseok dan memperhatikannya.

"Noona?" Jongdae mencoba memanggilnya.

Minseok sedikit tersentak dan menoleh. Ia melihat Jongdae yang sedang menatapnya dengan sangat dekat. Untuk sesaat Minseok tertegun.

"Oh.. Hai.. Jongdae" Minseok mencoba terlihat biasa saja. Dan tersenyum. Lalu kembali dengan kegiatannya -mari melihat ekspresi wajah-.

"Ada apa?" tanya Jongdae dan ia mengikuti arah pandang Minseok. "Mereka kenapa noona?" tanya Jongdae lagi. Kali ini Jongdae melakukan hal yang sama dengan Minseok.

"Jongdae" panggil Minseok tanpa memandang Jongdae.

Jongdae hanya bergumam menanggapi panggilan Minseok.

"Menurutmu Tao dan Luhan kenapa?" tanya Minseok lagi.

Jongdae nampak berfikir.

"Hmm.. Jika Kyungsoo sepertinya ia sedang jatuh cinta. Baekhyun.. Karena Chanyeol." jawab Jongdae.

Mendengar nama Chanyeol dan juga kalimat yang di katakan Jongdae. Minseok menoleh kepada Jongdae terkejut.

Seolah mengerti tatapan Minseok. Jongdae tersenyum. "Kemarin Chanyeol cerita padaku semuanya".

Minseok menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

"Kalau Tao...-"

Belum sempat Jongdae mengutarakan pendapatnya sebuah tepukkan di pundaknya mengintrupsinya. Minseok dan Jongdae menoleh ketika mendapati sebuah tepukkan.

Minseok mendapati Yixing tersenyum padanya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Yixing. Ia ikut melihat kearah pandangan Jongdae dan Minseok tadi.

"Ahh.." Yixing berujar. Seperti mengerti apa penyebab teman dan adik - adiknya seperti itu.

Jongdae dan Minseok saling pandang. Hingga akhirnya Jongdae mengangkat pundaknya acuh.

"Noona buatkan aku Cappuccino ya" Jongdae berujar dan ikut duduk di meja yang sama bersama Luhan dan yang lainnya. Dan mulai menyibukkan dirinya dengan smartphone-nya.

"Buatkan aku juga dan yang lain ya Minseok Jie - jie" Yixing ikut menyusul Jongdae.

"Nde?!" protes Minseok. Sungguh ia bingung dengan hari ini.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kalian kenapa?" akhirnya. Yixing membuka suaranya. Semenjak Minseok membuatkan beberapa minuman untuk mereka ber-7 dan ikut mendudukkan dirinya bersama. Mereka semua terdiam. Dan tetap seperti posisi awal.

Terdengar helaan nafas dari 3 yeoja yang hari ini sedang Out Of Character. Sedangkan Kyungsoo ikut memperhatikan 3 eonnie-nya yang baru saja ia sadari seperti orang yang habis di tagih penagih hutang.

Eoh? Kyungsoo sepertinya kau terlalu polos atau... Entahlah.

Yixing dan Minseok hanya terkekeh geli. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat ketiga adiknya kompak.

"Jie? Apa ada yang salah dengan penampilanku?" Luhan membuka suaranya dan menatap Minseok, Yixing dan Jongdae bergantian dengan wajah merajuk lucunya.

Sedangkan yang di tanya menatap Luhan dari atas hingga bawah. Tidak ada yang terlewatkan sedikitpun.

"Noona cantik seperti biasa. Hanya saja jika seorang lelaki muda berada di hadapanmu pasti akan mengira bahwa kau malaikat yang jatuh dari surga. Tapi..." Jongdae menjelaskan. Dan menggantungkan kalimatnya.

Sungguh Minseok sepertinya merasa kecewa mendengar penjelasan Jongdae. Entah mengapa ia merasa seperti itu.

Ya memang ia mengakui bahwa Luhan lebih cantik dan langsing darinya.

"Tapi apa?" Luhan bertanya tidak sabaran dan nadanya menaik satu tingkat.

"Tapi jika aku adalah anak muda yang baru saja mengalami masa muda. Maka aku akan berfikiran menyingkirkan kemeja mu dan bercinta dengamu" Jongdae menjawab dengan jujur. Dan ia kembali menyesap Cappuccino-nya.

Luhan memasang wajah terkejutnya. Tunggu. Apakah itu yang ada di pikiran Sehun tadi? Sehun berpikiran bercinta dengannya? Oh tidak! Luhan mau disimpan di mana wajahmu itu?. Dengan kau marah padanya bukankah berarti kau ingin di ajak bercinta dengan Sehun? Luhan kau terlihat seperti seorang wanita yang butuh belaian lelaki saja.

"Ahh.. Jinca!" Luhan merutuki dirinya, mengacak rambutnya frustasi dan menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas meja.

"Jie" Kini Tao yang memanggil.

"Ne. Baby panda" Yixing menjawab dan tersenyum manis.

Sebelum Tao melanjutkan bicaranya ia menghela nafas terdahulu.

"Bagaimana ini? Aku harus apa?" tanya Tao. Matanya mulai berkaca - kaca ingin menangis. Sungguh ia ingin menangis sekarang.

Kyungsoo beranjak dari kursinya dan duduk di sebelah Tao lalu memeluknya menenangkan.

.

.

.

_Tao baru saja menyelesaikan mata kuliahnya beberapa menit yang lalu. Ia berencana akan langsung ke apartement dan tidur karena beberapa hari ini ia kurang tidur mengerjakan beberapa tugasnya._

_Ia berhenti berjalan ketika merasakan getaran smartphone di sakunya. Ia tersenyum mendapati nama yang ia rindukan menelponnya. Zhou Mi Gege(koko)._

_Tanpa ragu ia mengangkat panggilan dari sang gege tercintanya. Setelah beberapa menit mereka berbicara akhirnya sambungan tersebut mereka putus._

_Dan dengan segera Tao kembali berjalan dengan hati yang senang. Karena sang gege mengajakknya makan siang hal itu jarang mereka lakukan. Karena mengingat Zhou Mi sang gege sangat sibuk sebagai hakim yang setiap harinya bisa menghadiri sidang kasus - kasus dari pagi bahkan hingga malam. Dan Tao yang sibuk dengan kuliah, membantu di Cafe Yixing, dan juga kegiatan -mari mengerjai playboy- bersama Bunny Girls._

_Tao membayangkan ia akan bermanja - manja dengan gege-nya dan hanya makan berdua. Lalu bercerita ini dan itu._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Namun harapannya makan bersama dengan sang gege hanya berdua dan penuh canda tawa sirna sudah setelah mendengar apa yang dikatakan sang gege padanya barusan._

_Ia akan di awasi selama 24jam oleh seorang polisi. Karena teror yang di dapat sang Gege beberapa hari yang lalu. Dimana terdapat surat ancaman dan foto Tao di dalamnya._

_"Tidak! Aku tidak akan mau. Gege. Aku bahkan menangkap beberapa penjahat beberapa waktu silam." Tao berusaha meyakinkan Zhou Mi dan membujuknya._

_"Tidak bisa Tao. Kau tetap harus di awasi. Lagi pula kita tidak tahu penjahat seperti apa yang mengincarmu" Zhou Mi tetap pada pendiriannya. Ia mencoba memberikan pengertian kepada Tao. Karena Tao mempunyai sifat yang keras kepala seperti Mama-nya dulu. 90% sangat mirip._

_"Di tambah lagi kau mempunyai kegiatan mengerjai lelaki Tao. Tidakkah kau berpikir bisa saja salah satu di antara semua lelaki yang pernah kau beri pelajaran ingin membalas dendam padamu dan teman - temanmu?" Zhou Mi masih menjelaskan dengan sabar dan sesuai dengan akal sehatnya. Mencari alasan yang tidak di buat - buat._

_Bukannya Zhou Mi tidak tahu kegiatan sang adik yang tergabung dengan Bunny Girls. 'Organisasi' yang dulu sang kekasih Yuri. Juga ikut tergabung di dalamnya bahkan Yuri salah satu pendiri._

_Zhou Mi sempat menentang sang adik karena dulu Yuri hampir saja di 'perkosa' saat menjalani 'misi'-nya. Dan ia tidak mau itu terjadi kepada Tao. Namun dengan keras kepalanya Tao maka ia tidak bisa berbuat banyak._

_Ingatkan Zhou Mi mengapa ia selalu di kelilingi oleh wanita dengan sifat keras kepala._

_"Tapi ge. Itu sangat kekanakan" kini Ia merajuk dan mengeluarkan aegyonya. _

_Biasanya Zhou Mi akan menuruti Tao jika ia sudah melakukan aegyo._

_Zhou Mi menggelengkan kepalanya._

_"Tidak Tao. Kau tahu kan. Hanya kau yang aku miliki saat ini Tao." Zhou Mi menatap Tao dengan tegas namun matanya menyiratkan kesedihan._

_Tao terdiam. Untuk beberapa saat mereka terdiam._

_"Baiklah. Hanya mengawasi dari kejauhan dan bertindak jika ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan. Biarkan aku melihat dulu orangnya" Akhirnya setelah perdebatan yang sangat lama Tao menyetujuinya. Dan Zhou Mi masih belum bisa bernafas lega. Karena ia sangat tahu maksud dari kata 'melihat' yang di katakan Tao tadi._

_Bukan berarti melihat dalam artian melihat orang yang akan mengawasinya. Tetapi kemampuan, prestasi dan juga ketanggapannya._

_Zhou Mi tersenyum menang. Karena Zhou Mi sendiri sudah melihat semua kemampuan sang penjaga Tao secara langsung._

_"Kau akan menyukainya Baby Panda" ujar Zhou Mi._

_"Aku akan terus memegang kata - katamu ge" Tao menjawab lalu memakan makananya yang sedari tadi mereka diamkan._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Lalu kau sudah melihat orangnya?" Kini Kyungsoo angkat bicara. Karena sedari tadi ia juga cukup penasaran.

Tao kembali menghela nafasnya berat. Dan ia menggelengkan kepalanya lemah.

Kyungsoo hanya terus mengusapkan kepala Tao. Luhan sudah kembali menjadi dirinya ketika Tao memulai ceritanya. Kini mata mereka semua menuju pada satu orang. Baekhyun yang sudah duduk seperti biasa. Namun matanya hanya menatap sebelah kanan-nya menatap sebuah pot kecil yang terdapat bunga yang layu.

Merasa suasana menjadi hening, Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya. Dan semua mata menuju padanya.

Baekhyun mengigit bibir bawahnya dan menatap satu persatu teman - temannya ragu.

"Aku..." ia menjeda ucapannya dan menghela nafas.

"Aku dijodohkan oleh orang tuaku" cerita Baekhyun akhirnya.

Jongdae tersedak minumannya dan terbatuk. Tao dan Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya. Luhan menutup mulutnya terkejut. Sedangkan Yixing dan Minseok saling berpandang lalu tersenyum penuh arti.

"Kau sudah tahu siapa orangnya?" Luhan bertanya antusias.

Baekhyun mengangguk kecil dan tersenyum masam. "Ya. Orang yang paling aku benci di dunia ini. Park Chanyeol" Baekhyun mengacak rambutnya.

"Ahh.. Sungguh jika aku bisa aku ingin mati saja. Kenapa harus namja dengan tinggi di atas rata - rata itu. Namja dengan kuping lebar aneh. Mata bulat yang jelek. Dan senyumnya yang seperti orang idiot? Aku menyesal menolak perjodohan dengan Yun Ho ajjhusi. Kenapa? Kenapa Ia harus kembali lagi? hiks. Aku benar - benar membencinya hiks.. " meledak sudah. Sedari tadi Baekhyun mencoba menahan semuanya. Namun sepertinya kali ini Baekhyun harus meluapkannya. Perasaannya sungguh campur aduk. Marah kesal kecewa kali ini Baekhyun tidak bisa menolak perjodohannya. Karena selama ini ia selalu menolak dengan alasan 'sang calon' untuk dirinya terlalu tua, tidak tinggi, matanya kecil, berwajah datar. Dan Chanyeol ia muda, tinggi, matanya bulat besar, dan selalu tersenyum. Dan untuk pertama kalinya Baekhyun kembali menangis karena Chanyeol.

Luhan memeluk Baekhyun erat. Dan mencoba menenangkannya.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

hUaaaaaaa aku harap ini sudah panjang. aku sudah berusaha dengan sekuat tenagaku..

aku masih nelakukan vote untuk couple yang akan ada adegan ranjangnya. XD

huahahahahaaaa..bagaimana dengan bahasa. kalimat dan gaya penulisanku? makin absrud?. atau masih ada yang aku harus perbaiki?.

adakah di antara kalian yang tinggal di daerah bogor atau punya teman?. yang suka dan bisa dance SNSD karena saya mau buat group Cover Dance SNSD.. :D

**Thanks To: :**

**alit dwi astrini/ junghyema/ bellakyu/ diahmiftachulningtyas/ al-phabet di/ .39/ exindira/ Re-Panda68/ istrinya suho/ TKsit/ ayp/ Riho Kagura/ Nasumichan Uharu/ Oh Lana/ ayu lindasari/ nur991fah/ kyungkyung/ Amechan95/ Linkz account/ Oh chaca/ Inno Shunkies/ Kimhyera96/ chanbaekshipp/ yoyoye**

**Special thanks to::**

**Lady Azhura / Shin Ji Woo 920202 / Chenma / Baeklinerbyun / rizka0419 / babyazul / Odult Maniac / **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**See you in chapter 7.. ~^^~**


	7. Chapter 7

/.\

hueeeeee.. Sebelumnya saya minta maaf dengan beberapa reader yang namanya tidak tercantum di Thanks To chapter 6 kemarin.. saya benar benar minta maaf. Itu murni kesalahan saya ketika saya check review kalian masuk hanya saja saya yang ngetiknya dengan kondisi mengantuk jadi terlewat.. XD

#di cekek reader#

wkwkwkwkwkkk..

oke seperti biasa saya akan menjawab beberapa pertanyaan dulu.

Q:: Kok bagian Hunhannya sedikit terus perasaan?. jangan jangan author anti hunhan?. selalu susah di mengerti alurnya dan menggantung..

A:: Huaaaaa.. aniyoooo ~°.°~ justru saya chanbaek hunhan kaisoo taoris chenmin sulay shipper. Knp menggantung itu karena saya sengaja dan biasanya ke habisan ide atau sengaja biar reader bingung. XD *Di cekek hunhan* Mian ne. Terima kasih atas perhatian reader-nim. Aku akan coba yang terbaik dan terus akan perbaiki semua kekuranganku dlm menulis.. :D

Q:: Kok aku ngerasa ini jadi ff Chanbaek ya?.

A:: Iya ya. Kok aku juga ngerasa gitu. :p engga deh.. kemaren itu kenapa banyak Chanbaek momentnya?. Karena reader yang lain sudah sangat penasaran sama masa lalu Chanbaek. Kenapa Baekhyun segitu bencinya sama Chanyeol.. Begitu sayang.. Nanti ada kok setiap ukenya akan di ulas masa lalu mereka.. (bocorin rahasia) XD

Q:: Tao sama Kris kenapa sih?.

A:: Oke aku nemu banyak sm pertanyaan ini.. Aku sudah bilang bagi reader baru harap membaca dari chapter 1 hingga 1chapter sebelum chapter terakhir update.. Ga usah review di chapter sebelum - sebelumnya jg gpp kok sayang. Langsung review di chapter yang langsung update gpp. agar kalian lebih mengerti jalan ceritanya. :D

jadi bagi reader yang baru nemu ff antah berantah ini.. *eh(?) XD hihihiii.. mohon baca dulu chapter sebelum"-nya.. ga harus review gpp kok sprti yang aku jelasin tadi.. Oke?. *wink

Q::Yo eonnie aku nemu typo.. harusnya itu mengerikan bukan mengerikkan.

A:: Huahahahahaaa.. Iya aku baru sadar ternyata saya kelebihan ngetik huruf 'k'. kau jeli sekali saeng makasih atas koreksinya.. lain kali aku lebih berhati - hati..

Dan juga Sebuah jadi sepasang.. XD Mungkin pas ngetik saya ga sadar.. XD

Q:: Aku minta sosmed author donk.. Boleh kok..

Line id :: Yovanka92) Fb:: Yovanka Kristiani IG:: Yovanka92 Nomor HP:: 089697973289

Hmm.. soal alur cerita katanya bnyk bgt yang bilang kalau terlalu lambat.. XD

kAlau banyak yang aku lompatin takutnya nanti yang ada ceritanya akan aneh dan ga nyambung.. XD

tApi aku coba untuk di perbaiki lagi dan lagi.. oleh karena itu aku butuh review kalian yang bisa membantu aku.. :D

Ohh ya saya dapat masukkan dari beberapa reader.. Dan saya mencoba untuk buat satu chapter satu atau dua couple agar lebih kena feel-nya dan juga para shipper lebih puas tetapi saya tetap mencoba agar couple lain tetap muncul dan alur ceritanya ga aneh..

soo this chapter for Taoris and Hunhan Shipper..

Chapter 7

.

.

.

.

.

Yixing berada di ruangannya. Ia berdiri di menghadap jendela besar. Ia dapat melihat langsung pemandangan kota Seoul yang indah. Sesekali ia menyesap Teh hangatnya.

Ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Dan sesekali ia menghela nafasnya.

Entah apa yang ada dipikirannya saat ini. Hanya saja hatinya merasa seperti akan kehilangan. Entahlah ia sendiri merasa bingung.

"Mungkinkah?" Yixing bergumam sendiri dan pandangannya tetap menuju pada jalanan yang tampak sepi.

Ia tersentak ketika mendapati seseorang memeluknya dari belakang. Namun sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum.

Aroma parfume yang ia sangat kenal menyapa indra penciumannya.

"Apa yang nona cantik ini pikirkan?" suara ini. Suara yang sangat ia rindukan. Dan dapat Yixing rasakan kecupan mesra ia dapatkan di pipi kanannya.

Yixing memutar tubuhnya perlahan dan mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Suho Ia tersenyum hingga menampilkan dimple manisnya. Dengan perlahan ia meletakkan kepalanya di dada tegap Suho. Memejamkan matanya perlahan.

Suho hanya tersenyum dan mengecup puncuk kepala Yixing. Tangannya dengan perlahan mengelus surai kecoklatan Yixing.

"Aku rasa sudah waktunya" gumam Yixing.

Suho mengkerutkan alisnya bingung. Namun ia menunggu Yixing melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Sepertinya mereka akan menemukan Cinta mereka" Yixing kembali melanjutkan ucapannya. Kini jari - jari lentiknya membuat pola - pola tidak beraturan pada dada Suho.

Suho kembali tersenyum. Kini ia mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan kekasihnya. Ia melepaskan pelukkan Yixing. Menatap mata Yixing dalam. Lalu mengecup sekilas bibir Yixing.

Tangannya mengelus poni Yixing lembut.

"Mungkin memang sudah waktunya bagi mereka untuk pergi. Sama seperti dirimu dulu." Suho kembali mengecup kening Yixing.

.

.

.

.

.

Tao hanya memasang wajah datarnya menatap pria yang ada di hadapannya. Orang ini. Orang yang sudah berurusan dengannya.

Entah sudah yang keberapa kali ia menghela nafas.

Dan pria yang ada di hadapannya hanya menatap kembali Tao dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan.

Tao kini sedang berada di kantor sang gege. Namun sang pemilik ruangan belum juga kembali. Setelah meninggalkannya di ruangan ini sendirian.

Beberapa menit kemudian datang Namja yang di hadapannya. Dan seperti saat mereka bertemu sempat terjadi peperangan kecil. Namun Sang Namja mengalah mengingat bahwa yeoja yang di hadapannya ini adalah orang yang harus ia lindungi.

Dan akhirnya mereka memilih untuk diam dan sibuk dengan pemikiran masing - masing.

Mereka menoleh di saat mendengar suara pintu terbuka.

Sang namja -Kris- membungkuk hormat. Sedangkan Tao masih memasang wajah datarnya. Kembali merajuk.

"Kalian sudah datang?" tanya Zhou Mi yang baru saja menyelesaikan sidangnya.

"Ya. Tuan Hakim" Kris menjawab dengan sopan.

Zhou Mi menggerakkan tangannya mempersilahkan Kris untuk kembali duduk. Zhou Mi memilih untuk duduk di single sofanya agar dapat melihat Tao dan Kris yang duduk bersebrangan. Ia melipat kakinya dan meletakan kedua tangannya di atas perutnya.

"Tao. Dia adalah..-" belum selesai Zhou Mi mengucapkan kalimatnya. Tao mengangkat tangan kanannya. Meminta Zhou Mi berhenti berbicara. Tao sungguh kurang ajar kepada oppanya kali ini.

"Aku tahu. Wu Yifan atau Kris Wu. Lulusan kepolisian Van Couver, Kanada. Berasal dari divisi polisi lalu lintas selama satu tahun. Lalu berhasil menangkap beberapa perampok dan pencegahan pelechan seksual di jalanan pada saat berdinas. Lalu selama 3 tahun ia kembali bersekolah di sekolah khusus divisi Kriminal. Dan selama 2 tahun ia kembali berhasil menungkapkan beberapa kasus besar. Dan selama 2 tahun ia masuk sekolah khusus kepengawalan Petinggi negara. Dan kembali meraih prestasi yang luar biasa dalam pengawalan beberapa Presiden di berbagai negara. Namun ia kembali memilih divisi Kriminal" Tao bercerita dengan satu tarikkan nafas dan pandangan matanya yang tidak pernah lepas dari Kris.

Zhou Mi hanya tersenyum mendengar penuturan sang adik.

"Baiklah.. Kris akan tinggal di seberang apartement mu dan teman - temanmu. Ia juga akan memasang kamera di segala sudut dan penyadap. Aku sudah bicara dengan teman - temanmu dan mereka setuju. Lalu ia akan menyamar menjadi mahasiswa di kampusmu" Zhou Mi menjelaskan kepada Tao yang sedari tadi hanya diam dan masih menatap tajam Kris.

"Baiklah. Apa gege sudah memberi tahu Kris apa saja kegiatanku?" Tao bertanya memastikan. Ia tidak ingin jika ia sedang melakukan kegiatannya maka Kris tidak siaga.

Zhou Mi hanya tersenyum. Adiknya benar - benar seseorang yang perfectsionis.

"Tentu Baby Panda. Semuanya. Tidak ada satupun yang terlewat" Zhou Mi menenangkan Tao. Ia beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan ke arah Tao. Tao berdiri dan memeluk Zhou Mi. Sungguh Tao merindukan sosok yang ia peluk. Merindukan aroma maskulin gege-nya, merindukan pelukan hangat ini. Tao semakin mengeratkan pelukkannya. Zhou Mi hanya kembali tersenyum.

"Gege. Jangan lupa untuk makan dan istirahat. Aku tahu kau sangat sibuk. Atau aku harus menyuruh seseorang untuk memata -mataimu?. Dan datanglah sesekali ke apartementku. Baekhyun jie pasti senang" Tao mengingatkan dan sedikit mengancam. Kini Tao menjadi Tao yang manja namun penuh perhatian. Hanya kepada gege dan eonnienya ia bersikap seperti ini. Orang - orang yang sudah ia sangat sayangi.

Zhou Mi kembali tertawa kecil. Ia mengusap lembut surai hitam Tao.

"Tentu. Sebenarnya Yuri jie sudah melakukannya sedari dulu. Ia bahkan melakukan apa yang aku lakukan padamu kepadaku." Zhou Mi melepaskan pelukkannya. Dan mengecup kening Tao.

"Kris. Aku titipkan ia padamu. Aku menpercayaimu" Zhou Mi menatap Kris dan menepuk pundak Kris lalu tersenyum.

Kris hanya menunduk hormat sebagai jawabannya.

"Baiklah gege aku harus pergi sepertinya hari ini kau harus bersiap membayar tagihan kartu kreditku." Tao kembali berubah menjadi Tao yang perfectionis dan ia meninggalkan Zhou Mi yang memandang punggung Tao yang di susul Kris di belakangnya.

Zhou Mi kembali menghela nafasnya. Sepertinya ini akan menjadi bulan yang berat bagi Zhou Mi.

.

.

.

.

"Nona sekarang kita akan kemana?" Kris bertanya tanpa memandang Tao. Ia sedang fokus mengendarai mobil. Setelah keluar bersama dari kantor Zhou Mi mereka tidak berbicara sama sekali.

"Tolong antarkan aku ke pusat pembelanjaan." Tao menjawab tanpa memandang Kris. Ia sedang sibuk dengan smartphone-nya.

Tanpa menjawab lagi Kris mengendarai mobilnya -Tao- menuju tempat tujuan mereka selanjutnya.

.

Kini mereka memasuki sebuah pusat pembelanjaan besar. Langkah kaki Tao menggiringnya menuju bagian 'Pakaian'. Ia berhenti sejenak lalu tersenyum melihat bagian dari pakaian di pusat pembelanjaan tersebut.

Sedangkan Kris hanya memandang bingung Tao.

Tunggu.

Tao adalah wanita. Lalu mengapa ia menuju bagian pakaian pria?.

Ahh.. Mungkin ia akan berbelanja untuk kekasihnya atau untuk Zhou Mi kakaknya.

Entahlah Kris tidak ingin mencampuri urusan Tao. Bagaimana pun ia akan tidak boleh lengah dalam menjaga Tao.

Mereka berjalan memasuki bagian pakaian pria. Seorang pramuniaga menghampiri Tao dan Kris -yang selalu- berjalan di belakang Tao.

Sang pramuniaga tersenyum ramah.

"Selamat datang Nona. Apa kabar?" sapa sang pramuniaga.

Tentu saja. Semua pekerja di sini sudah sangat mengenal Tao dengan baik. Karena selain ia sangat suka berbelanja di sini. Pemilik dari pusat pembelanjaan ini adalah milik pamannya Choi Siwon.

Tao tersenyum dan meminta sang pramuniaga mendekatkan dirinya. Kemudian ia berbisik kepada sang pramuniaga. Dan ia mengangguk mengerti meninggalkan Tao dan Kris berdua.

Sedangkan Kris hanya memantau keadaan sekitar dengan mata tajamnya.

"Tidak perlu terlalu serius Kris-ssi" Tao berkata dengan tersenyum kepada Kris.

Kris menolehkan kepalannya dikala namanya di panggil oleh Tao. Baru kali ini ia melihat Tao tersenyum.

Manis.

Seperti anak kucing.

"Maaf Nona?" tanya Kris memastikan. Tidak. Ia bukannya tidak mendengar apa yang Tao katakan tadi hanya saja ia ingin memastikan bahwa tadi Tao berkata ia tidak perlu terlalu serius?

"Tidak perlu terlalu serius denganku. Kau boleh memanggilku Tao seperti Zhou Mi gege atau temanku. Ayo lupakan kejadian pertama kita berjumpa." Tao kembali tersenyum dan ia mengulurkan tangannya mengajak Kris berjabat tangan.

Kris menghela nafas.

"Tidak. Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf padamu Nona Tao" Kris menyesal.

Setelah mereka berjumpa dengan tidak baik dan Kris mengakui itu adalah salah dirinya. Mengapa ia tidak menghargai Tao yang sudah membantu pekerjaannya menangkap seorang pencuri waktu lalu. Dan setelah beberapa jam Tao menunggu dan di mintai keterangan Kris malah mengusirnya dengan tidak sopan.

Kris tersenyum dan menjabat tangan Tao.

"Lupakanlah Kris Ge. Mari bekerja sama" ucap Tao riang.

"Sekali lagi maafkan aku Nona Tao" Kris kembali meminta maaf pada Tao.

"Jangan panggil aku Nona jika kita sedang berdua. Aku tidak suka. Aku seperti anak manja saja." Tao memberenggut imut. Dan menampilkan ekspresi kesal -lucu- menurut Kris.

Sang pramuniaga kembali mengampiri mereka. Menghentikan perbincangan mereka.

"Buka jasmu" perintah Tao.

Kris mengangkat alisnya tidak mengerti.

"Maaf?"

Tao berdecak kesal dan memutar bola matanya malas. Ia memanggil dua pramuniaga pria dan memegang tubuh tegap Kris dari arah belakang. Kris yang tidak siap hanya menatap Tao dengan tatapan -apa yang kau lakukan Nona- terkejut.

"Aku serahkan ia pada kalian" perintah Tao lagi dan ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah sofa dan membaca beberapa majalah. Mengabaikan Kris yang sedang di tarik paksa dan berteriak padanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Tao tertegun melihat namja yang sekarang sedang ada di hadapannya. Bagaimana tidak? Namja yang tadi bersamanya. Namja dengan rambut hitam kelam yang menggunakan kemeja dan jas yang di kancingkan rapat. Kini berubah 360°.

Rambut hitamnya berubah menjadi blonde. Lalu kemeja dan jas yang membuatnya terlihat seperti seorang 'paman genit' sudah tergantikan dengan celana jeans yang pas menutupi kaki panjangnya dengan corak seperti kain yang rusak. Ia mengenakan sebuah kaos hitam dengan design tulisan -I'm a BAD BOY- dan sebuah sweater berwarna putih.

Apa lagi kini Kris memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam sakunya membuatnya terlihat lebih cool, muda, tampan.

Ohh tidak! Tao sulit bernafas sekarang.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kris kesal.

Setelah ia ditarik paksa oleh pramuniaga tadi dan di paksa untuk membuka bajunya. Demi wajah tampannya Kris baru kali ini merasa seperti orang yang akan dilecehkan. Bahkan walaupun ia memberontak Tao mengancam padanya bahwa ia akan melaporkan kepada Zhou Mi jika Kris melakukan tugasnya dengan tidak baik.

Bukannya menjawab Tao berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan mendekati Kris. Ia mengamati Kris dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kakinya. Dengan memegang dagunya dan memasang ekspresi berpikir. Berjalan mengelilingi Kris. Ia berhenti tepat di hadapan Kris.

Dengan tiba - tiba Tao memegang bahu tegap Kris dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Kris.

Demi dewa Neptunus. Kris sangat gugup sekarang. Bagaimana tidak? Jika wajah mereka sekarang hanya berjarak 10cm. Tatapan mata Tao yang tajam menatapnya. Dan tangan Tao yang halus memegang tengkuknya. Dan dengan gerakan cepat Tao menarik tengkuk Kris.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun terlihat sedang berdiri dengan gelisah. Sesekali ia melihat jam tangannya dan membasahi bibirnya yang terasa kering. Ia sedang menunggu 'seseorang'.

Seharusnya seseorang yang sedang ia tunggu sudah melewati koridor dimana Sehun sedang berdiri.

Senyumnya terlukis di kala ia menolehkan kepalanya dan ia melihat seseorang yang ia tunggu..

Seorang yeoja yang berjalan menundukkan kepalanya serta bibirnya yang di kerucutkan. Dan menurut Sehun itu sangat lucu.

Dengan semangat ia menghampiri seseorang tersebut.

.

.

.

Hari ini Luhan sangat tidak bersemangat seperti biasanya. Ia sedang memikirkan Sehun. Bagaimana nanti jika ia bertemu dengan Sehun. Ia tidak siap. Tunggu. Kenapa ia harus tidak siap. Memangnya ia ada hubungan apa dengan Sehun.

Memang Luhan akui. Ia sudah tertarik dengan Sehun sejak ia di tolong oleh Sehun. Dan melihat senyum Sehun yang menurutnya menawan.

Langkahnya terhenti di kala ia melihat sepasang sepatu kats biru menghalangi langkah kakinya. Karena Luhan sedang malas mengangkat kepalanya maka ia bergerak kearah samping. Namun sepasang sepatu itu juga bergerak ke arah kanan.

"Maaf aku mau lewat" ujar Luhan tanpa mengangkat kepalanya. Dan ia bergerak ke arah kiri dua langkah. Namun seseorang yang berada di hadapannya melakukan hal yang sama.

Luhan menghela nafasnya. apakah orang yang ada di hadapannya ini tidak mengerti bahasa manusia? atau ia dari negara lain?

Luhan sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri.

"Noona" sebuah suara yang khas menyapa pendengaran Luhan. Ia sangat mengenal suara ini.

Dan Luhan seolah tidak bisa bernafas. Bahkan seluruh badannya terasa kaku dan tidak bisa bergerak. Oh tidak! Jangan. Jangan dia. Aku mohon jangan -

"Luhan noona ini aku"

-Sehun.

Sontak Luhan mengangkat kepalanya. Ia melihat Sehun tersenyum padanya. -Tampan-. Sangat tampan dengan bias cahaya yang menyinari tubuh tinggi dan tegap Sehun.

"Noona?."

Luhan tersadar di kala Sehun memanggil dirinya dengan ekspresi wajah bingung dan khawatir.

"Noona kau baik - baik saja? Apa kau sedang sakit?" Sehun terlihat sangat khawatir bahkan sekarang ia meletakkan punggung tangannya pada kening Luhan.

Luhan tersenyum. Dengan lembut Luhan mengenggam tangan Sehun yang berada di dahinya dan tersenyum lembut pada Sehun.

"Aku baik Sehun. Ada apa kau mencariku?" Luhan bertanya.

"Apakah kau sibuk? Jika tidak, aku ingin mengajakmu kencan hari ini" Tanpa menunggu jawaban Luhan. Sehun langsung menarik tangan Luhan dan membawanya pergi.

.

.

.

Luhan menatap Sehun yang duduk bersebrangan dengannya. Dengan wajah yang polos seperti anak kecil, wajahnya yang bingung dengan posisi kepala yang di miringkan. Sesekali ia mentautkan alisnya bingung. Dan baru saja ia akan membuka bibirnya untuk bicara. Seorang yeoja mengintrupsinya. Yeoja yang ia ketahui adalah seorang waitress di kedai Bubble Tea ini. Ia memberikan dua buah cup besar Bubble Tea satu kepada Sehun dan yang satunya lagi pada Luhan.

Tanpa menunggu,Sehun langsung menancapkan sebuah sedotan diatas cup bubble teanya dan meminumnya dengan ekspresi wajah sangat senang. Seperti seorang anak kecil yang mendapatkan sebuah permen.

Dan tanpa sadar Luhan terkikik geli melihat tingkah polos Sehun. Kini Sehun yang menatap Luhan bingung yang sedang tertawa di hadapannya.

"Kenapa?" Sehun mentautkan alisnya dan dengan gerakan yang cepat kepalanya berputar ke kanan dan ke kiri bergantian mencari 'penyebab' seorang boneka cantik -Luhan- yang berada di hadapannya ini tertawa.

Beberapa detik kemudian Luhan menghentikan tertawanya dan dengan gerakan refleks ia menghapus air matanya yng ikut turun di saat ia tertawa.

"Kau" seru Luhan.

Sehun menatap Luhan tidak mengerti. Tanpa berbicara Luhan berdiri dan membungkukkan tubuhnya mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Sehun. Dan menarik kedua sisi pipi Sehun gemas.

"Kau lucu Oh Sehun. Sangat Lucu." Luhan berujar dengan nada manja yang gemas. Seolah ia berbicara dengan seorang anak kecil berumur 5 tahun. Dan dengan senyum yang menawan bagi Sehun.

Melihat senyum seorang Luhan, Sehun merasakan bahwa dunianya berhenti berputar. Jantungnya kembali berdetak cepat dan darahnya berdesir menghangat. Tanpa sadar ia pun ikut tersenyum melihat yeoja yang ada di hadapannya ini tersenyum.

Luhan kembali duduk di kursinya lalu mulai meminum Bubble Tea. Sesekali ia berteriak tertahan dengan ekspresi wajah yang lucu seperti anak kecil. Karena menyesap minuman yang bagi Luhan sangat menarik. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Luhan meminum Bubble Tea.

"Noona suka?." Sehun bertanya memastikan. Memandang serius Luhan. Menanti jawaban dari bibir pink indah Luhan -menurut Sehun- sangat menegangkan. Sehun takut jika pilihannya bukanlah yang Luhan sukai.

Hei! Oh Sehun tenanglah.

"Maksudmu ini?. Aku sangat suka. Rasa apa ini?. Rasanya unik." Luhan berkata dalam satu tarikan nafas. Dan ia menatap Cup miliknya yang sudah tinggal ¼. Dan ekspresinya menampilkan wajah anak kecil menyesal. Luhan menyesal meminumnya terlalu cepat. Karena ini pertama kalinya ia meminumnya dan dengan rasa yang unik ia jadi terlalu bersemangat dan meminumnya dengan cepat.

"Rasa Taro. Jika noona ingin. Aku akan membelikan untuk Noona berapa banyak cup yang Noona mau" Sehun berucap jujur dan berjanji.

Luhan menatap Sehun berbinar.

"Kau serius?" Luhan memastikan.

Satu anggukkan kepala Sehun dan senyum tulusnya sudah berarti persetujuan bagi Luhan.

Dengan cepat Sehun mengangkat tangannya kepada seorang waitress dan kembali memesankan Bubble Tea untuk Luhan 2Cup besar sekaligus.

Mungkin ini adalah hari terbaik bagi Luhan dan Sehun.

.

.

.

Teriakan yang baru saja melengking hebat di sebuah toko aksesoris menyita beberapa pengunjung Mall yang melewatinya. Teriakan lengkingan yang tinggi dengan suara bass yang khas keluar begitu saja dari kerongkongan Kris.

ini adalah pengalaman pertamanya. Sakit, malu dan juga kepalanya merasa pusing. Telinganya memerah dan terasa panas. Tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh daun telinganya.

"Jangan kau sentuh"

Dan Kris hanya memasang wajah menahan rasa sakit dan menatap tajam sosok Tao lewat cermin.

"Jika kau sentuh itu akan semakin sakit" Tao menatap krmbali Kris lewat cermin.

Ia mencari suatu benda dalam tasnya.

"Kenapa?"

tanpa melihat Kris, Tao memberikan sebuah obat.

"Karena kau akan menjadi mahasiswa di universitasku maka kau juga harus menyamar" Tao memberikan gerakan agar Kris meminum sebuah tablet obat yang ia berikan.

Kris hanya menatap obat yang ada ditangan Tao. Tao memutar bola matanya malas.

"Demi Tuhan. Paracetamol. Penahan rasa sakit dan nyeri"

Dengan segera Kris mengambil dan menelan tablet tersebut.

"Kemana lagi kau akan pergi Tao?." Kris berdiri dan melihat cermin merapikan penampilan barunya.

"Aku harus membawamu ke apartement dimana aku tinggal dengan teman - temanku".

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo berada di cafe. Matanya tidak pernah lepas dari buku yang berada di hadapannya. Dan sesekali ia menulis beberapa kalimat. Telinganya terdapat sebuah earphone yang terhubung dengan sebuah Tab. Dan sesekali ia mengetuk layarnya. Kyungsoo sudah melakukannya selama 4jam.

Ia menyentuh tengkuknya dan memijatnya sebentar. Memejamkan matanya lalu kembali lagi dengan kegiatannya. Ia bahkan tidak memperhatikan sekitarnya.

Hingga sebuah ice cup Cappucino berada di depan wajahnya. Matanya yang bulat membulat sempurna di kala ia melihat sepasang tangan berada diatas mejanya. Dan ketika ia menegakkan kepalanya tepat di hadapannya.

"Hallo" seorang pria yang sangat tampan. Sedang tersenyum sangat tampan.

Tanpa bisa berkata - kata, Kyungsoo hanya bisa tercekat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Kyungsoo berkata dingin.

"Apa kabar Kyungsoo-ya?"

Tanpa berkata - kata lagi Kyungsoo berdiri dan hendak meninggalkan sang namja. Namun tangannya di tahan oleh sang namja.

"Aku mohon Kyungsoo"

"Lepaskan aku oppa. ini sudah berakhir"

"Tidak bisakah memberikan aku kesempatan?" sang namja menatap Kyungsoo memohon.

Ketika Kyungsoo hendak berbicara terdengar seseorang memanggilnya.

"Noona"

Dengan cepat Kyungsoo melepaskan tangan sang namja.

"Annyeong Kai" sapa Kyungsoo dengan senyumnya.

"Ohh. Apakah noona sedang ada tamu?" Kai baru menyadari kehadiran seseorang. Dan ia dengan ramah menyapanya.

"Tidak Kai. Aku baru akan pergi. Maaf aku tidak bisa membantumu hari ini Kai. Aku mohon maaf" Kyungsoo merasa sangat menyesal.

"Tidak apa - apa Noona, aku sebenarnya ke sini untuk mengatakan aku juga akan membatalkan hari ini. Sehun memaksaku untuk kerumahnya." Kai mengusap tengkuknya dan tersenyum kikuk.

.

.

.

Entah apa yang ada dalam pikiran Kyungsoo. Kai yang sedari tadi menyetir mobil hanya bisa melirik sesekali ke arah Kyungsoo yang menurutnya sedang melamun.

Kai berdehem mencoba memecahkan suasana hening yang tercipta di mobilnya.

"Noona.. Kau ingin aku antarkan kemana? Kampus atau ke rumah noona?"

Kyungsoo seakan sadar dari acara melamunnya mendengar Kai memanggilnya.

"Hmm.. Aku turun di kampus saja. Ada beberapa barang yang harus aku ambil dahulu." Kyungsoo memaksakan senyum di wajahnya.

Entah mengapa Jong In tidak memyukai senyum Kyungsoo yang seperti ini. Dan Jongin memutarkan kemudinya menuju arah kampus mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun menatap sahabatnya dengan aneh. Termenung dan diam. Biasanya dia tidak bisa diam. Bukan ini rencananya. Rencananya Sehun akan bercerita tentang hari indahnya kepada Jongin.

"Ya Jongin, kau ini kenapa?." Dengan serius ia menatap temannya dan menunggu sebuah suara keluar dari mulut temannya.

"Jika seorang wanita bertemu pria, lalu ia menjadi melamun dan diam siapakah pria itu?" dengan serius Jongin bertanya dan menatap Sehun. Dan Sehun hanya berkedip - kedip. berpikir. Dengan segera ia berdehem.

Sehun tiduran di atas kasur Jongin dan menghela nafasnya.

"Kemungkinannya sang pria adalah ex-boyfriend sang wanita dan aku yakin sang wanita sedang berpikir bagaimana ia bisa melupakan sang EX." Sehun berucap sangat serius kali ini.

"Tetapi jika sang pria adalah cinta pertamanya, bukankah kita sulit melupakan cinta pertama?" Sehun kembali melanjutkan.

"Apa? Aku tidak salah dengar? Kau bahkan bisa melupakan kekasih pertamamu dengan sangat mudah." Jongin mengungkit masa lalu Sehun.

"Ya! Kekasih yang mana?" Dengan bodohnya Sehun bertanya.

"Cinta pertamamu yang kau bilang berada di Tiongkok saat kau umur 8 tahun" Jongin berujar gemas

Sehun terdiam dan berpikir.

.

.

.

.

.

Suara pintu terbuka menghentikan kegiatan 4orang yang berada di ruang TV.

"Aku pulang"

"Ohh Tao pulang. Ohh.. Tao kau pulang dengan siapa?" Baekhyun melihat seorang pria yang berada di belakang Tao. Ia menghampirinya berdiri di depannya. Melihatnya dari atas hingga bawah dan menggelilinginya.

"Hmm. Tampan. Tinggi. Dan.. Tao ini selera priamu. Kau kekasih Tao yang baru?" Dengan sembarangan Baekhyun berucap.

"Ya nona Byun! Tidak bisakah kau tidak mengambil kesimpulan sendiri?" Tao berucap marah.

Baekhyun hanya menyengir tidak berdosa.

"teman - teman ini adalah Kris. Ia akan menjadi pengawal pribadiku. Dan Kris perkenalkan. Mereka adalah Baekhyun ,Kyungsoo ,Xiumin ,dan Luhan -ge.. Mereka sudah aku anggap seperti keluargaku sendiri." Tao memperkenalkan satu persatu temannya.

"Maaf nona Huang. Tadi kau bilang pengawal pribadi?" Luhan memastikan pendengarannya.

Tao menghela nafas. Ia menceritakan semuanya. Dan ketika Tao bercerita Kris mulai melakukan pekerjaannya. Memasang beberapa kamera tersembunyi dan penyadap di telpon.

Saat Kris memasang kamera tersembunyi di dekat meja di kamar mandi. Dengan sembunyi - sembunyi Baekhyun mendekati Kris. Belum sempat Baekhyun mengejutkan Kris. Kris menoleh dan menatap Baekhyun seolah bertanya 'ada apa'.

"Huuuu. Aku tidak menyangka responmu akan secepat itu." Baekhyun memuji keahlian Kris. Dania bersandar pada sebuah meja.

Kris kembali sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Sebuah ide muncul di otak iseng Baekhyun.

"Berapa banyak kamera yang kau pasang Kris?" Baekhyun bertanya tetapi ia tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari Kris. Maka ia terus melanjutkannya.

"Apa kau tau? Kau adalah type pria Tao. Aku sudah kenal dia lama. Pada saat aku lihat kau datang dan berpakaian seperti ini. Aku yakin Tao yang melakukannya." Baekhyun tersenyum senang ketika melihat Kris menghentikan pergerakkan tangannya. Rencananya berhasil.

"Apa kau memasang di kamar Tao juga?" Baekhyun kembali bertanya.

"Tentu saja aku memasangnya Hakim yang memintanya." Dengan tegas Kris menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun yang menurut Kris sendiri tidak bermutu.

Baekhyun memegang pundak Kris dan mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan telinga Kris dan berbisik.

Sehingga wajah Kris memerah seperti buah Strawberry yang biasa ia makan.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC..

Haaaaa... Maaf.. Ide saya habis.. wkwkwkwkk...

Mohon maaf juga karena udah setahun ga update.. dan baru update lagi.. karena Real Life saya benar - benar sibuk.. -.- Chapter 8 saya usahakan secepat mungkin updatenya..

Banyak kabar yang beredar tentang EXO yang engga - engga..

Kalau bisa jangan fanwar. Bagaimanapun juga kita penggemar kpop itu suka di pandang sebelah mata.. Kalau sesama kpop fans aja fanwar gimana jadinya.. ^o^

Music makes One..

Bye see you..

Thanks To::

:: baexian ree :: Odulct Maniac :: Re-Panda68 :: neli amelia :: Initial D 0326 :: xingmae30 :: Amechan95 :: kmskjw21 :: Lady Azhura :: ruixi :: guest :: follow baek :: junghyema :: Nasumichan Uharu :: kaisoolovers :: LVenge :: wellcum :: rilakkuchaan :: HunHan Cherry1220 :: myunicorn91 :: hunhan aegy :: ChelVL :: exindira :: ayp :: Baeklinerbyun :: fujijump910 :: ShalowLin :: gttk0000property :: rizka0419 :: devrina :: Lady Soojong :: Ibna Nurulbaiti1 :: J :: dazzle :: yoyoye :: TKSit :: kaisoo :: Vioolyt :: Oh Lana :: chenma :: Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw :: :: Shin Jiwoo 920202 :: diahmiftachulningtyas :: Kimhyera96 :: .39 :: Lee Eunin :: Guest :: septhaca :: Debby Jongong :: Tiara anindita :: DIENAENAINPCY :: Guest :: Guest :: Candra :: Indi1004 :: xxsly ::DZL-an :: Parkbaekyoda :: ccdtksexoot12 :: mamik :: :: Taman Coklat :: Rkim :: karwurmonica :: Rly. :: Little Deer Chanie94 :: VampireDPS :: Guest :: Sehan9 :: Park minra :: mila.:: Ahn Sunyoung :: KimZuki :: :: loovyjojong :: :: :: chen banana :: kim673 :: faz fazira44 :: DBSJYJ :: wenxiuli12 :: rismooyu741 :: caramesso ::

Terima kasih untuk reader yang masih setia nungguin cerita ini. walaupun updatenya lama banget..

Terima kasih banyak buat Maya Aprilya yang selalu ingetin aku buat lanjut ff ini dan semangatin aku.

Lovely saengie..

See you next Chap.

27 April 2016..


	8. Chapter 8

Title :: Playboy Trap

Cast :: Chan Baek

HunHan

Kaisoo

Taoris

Chenmin

Sulay

Genre :: Romance, Hurt, Humor(Little bit), Yadong (Maybe) GS

Rated:: M ( jaga – jaga jika author lagi kumat) XD

Disclamer::Chanyeol itu suami saya.

EXO Member is MINE (Di kejar - kejar EXO-LXD)

This story is mine..

Summary:: Sekumpulan Yeoja yang merasakan sakit hati terhadap pria masa lalu mereka, yang telah mempermainkan hati dan perasaan cinta tulus mereka. . Mereka membantu para yeoja yang bernasib sama seperti mereka terhadap Namja – namja Playboy. Namun apa yang terjadi jika mereka bertemu dengan Namja yang tulus mencintai mereka? Akankah mereka percaya?

.

.

.

.

#Chapter 8#

.

.

.

.

Kris harus benar - benar menahan diri dan hasratnya kuat - kuat. Baru beberapa jam dia mengawasi Tao dan teman - temannya lewat camera yang dia pasang sendiri, ia benar - benar tidak percaya dengan apa yang di lihatnya sekarang.

Entah mereka sengaja atau tidak yang pasti sekarang ia sedang bergairah. Tao setelah mandi tadi dan keluar dari kamar mandi ia membuka saja handuknya tanpa sehelai benang apapun tepat di depan kamera yang ia pasang di vas di meja nakas. Ia bisa dengan jelas melihat tubuh indah, putih bersih, dan juga dada Tao yang sintal. Dan Kris menelan air liurnya kasar.

Ia juga melihat Tao sedang menggunakan pakaian tidur tipis 'benar - benar tipis'. Tidak hanya sampai di situ teman - temannya juga mengenakan pakaian yang sama pakaian tidur tipis. Dan tubuh mereka tercetak jelas dengan pakaian setipis itu.

Di camera nomor 3 Baekhyun sedang berada di dapur dan ia hanya mengenakan pakaian dalam atas atau Bra berwarna hitam dan celana hotpants merah. Sungguh sexy dan menggoda. Ia melihat ke Camera yang di pasang Kris yang berada di Vas di meja dapur.

Baekhyun sengaja melihat ke arah vas dan melambaikan tangannya berharap Kris melihatnya. Dan ia melakukan wink kepada Kris. Tentu saja ia melihat semuanya. Ia melihat Baekhyun membuka Kulkas dan mengambil sesuatu. Lalu ia mengambil ponsel yang berada di saku celananya dan memasang headset dan menekan beberapa nomor.

Sedetik kemudian ponsel Kris berdering ia mencoba untuk tidak mengangkatnya. Namun setelah ia melihat kamera kembali Baekhyun membulatkan matanya meminta Kris mengangkat. Dengan berat hati Kris menjawab panggilan Baekhyun. Belum sempat ia berkata - kata Baekhyun menyela.

"Kris kau melihatnya? Tubuh indah Tao? Jika sudah jangan tutup teleponya dan lihat aku! Dan jangan matikan sambungannya" Baekhyun memerintahkan Kris dan ia kembali melihat kamera sedikit membungkukkan badannya hingga belahan dadanya terlihat. Lagi - lagi Kris harus menekan hasratnya kuat - kuat dan entah mengapa mata Kris tidak bisa lepas dari sana.

Ia melihat Baekhyun sedang memegang sebuah timun besar dan panjang. Ia menjilat timun tersebut dari ujung hingga ujung. Ketika lidahnya berada di atas ujung timun ia memutarkan lidahnya di sana dan ia memasukan timun itu ke dalam mulutnya dan ia menaik turunkan kepalanya dengan timun yang berada di mulutnya perlahan dan juga beberapa kali dengan tempo yang cepat. Baekhyun terus melakukannya. Dan dengan sengaja ia membuat decakan - decakan halus tertahan.

Kris sudah tidak bisa berfikir jernih lagi sekarang ia menyalakan mode speaker di ponselnya dengan terpaksa ia mengeluarkan dirinya dan menggenggamnya lalu mendesah kecil. Ia menaik turunkan tangannya dan melakukan hal seperti yang Baekhyun lakukan. Ia mencari kenikmatannya sendiri. Membayangkan Tao yang melakukannya. Baekhyun tersenyum senang ketika ia mendengar samar - samar suara desahan Kris. Lalu Baekhyun melihat ke arah kamera lagi dan memasukan timun yang sedari tadi ia kulum ke antara belahan dadanya dan menaik turunkannya dan mendesah mencoba membuat Kris yang berada di seberang sana menjadi - jadi.

Dan benar dugaanya ia mendengar suara Kris semakin kencang dan sering mendesah. Ia tersenyum jahil dan dengan sengaja ia mendesah juga dan menyebut nama Kris memintanya untuk lebih cepat dan keras. 5 menit kemudian Kris mendesah panjang dan melenguh puas. Dan dengan lantang Baekhyun tertawa puas.

"Kris kau disana? Apa kau puas? Apa kau membayangkan Tao yang melakukannya? Jika aku benar... I Gotcha!" Baekhyun berkata lagi di headsetnya dengan Kris dan melakukan wink di kamera lagi lalu memutuskan sambungan telponnya dan tertawa geli. Ia berhasil mengerjai Kris.

Sedangkan di sana Kris mengatur nafasnya dan ia merasa tertipu dengan seorang wanita yang berhasil mengerjainya. Ia melihat mejanya yang sekarang penuh dengan cairan miliknya sendiri dan merutuki perbuatannya. Seharusnya ia tidak terjebak dengan kejahilan Baekhyun.

Tapi mengapa tadi ia malah membayangkan Tao. Mungkin ia harus mandi agar pikirannya segar kembali. Maka ia memutuskan untuk merapikan hasil perbuatannya dan mandi.

.

.

.

.

Kedua insan ini berada di atas ranjang. Mereka sedang berbagi hasrat mereka dalam udara yang panas dan aura yang menggairahkan mereka saling bercumbu, nafas mereka terengah larut dalam ciuman yang mematikan. Mereka saling menyatu - satu sama lain. Wanita yang berada di bawahnya terus melenguh di kala pria yang berada diatas terus menyentuh dan menyentuh tubuh sang wanita.

Tanpa berkata - kata lagi sang pria membuka semua pakaiannya dan juga melepaskan pakaian sang wanitanya. Lalu mereka kembali bercumbu panas. Tanpa melakukan foreplay yang lebih. Sang pria memasukan dirinya kepada sang wanita dan memulai temponya dari pelan dan pelan hingga cepat.

Sang wanita terus mengeluarkan suara bergairah menggoda sang pria. Yang membuatnya semakin bersemangat akan kegiatannya. Sang pria terus melakukan kegiatannya tanpa henti memendamkan lagi dan lagi dirinya lebih dalam kepada sang wanita. Dan sang wanita terus menerus mendesah dan melenguh nikmat. Di tambah pula sang pria mengecup dan menghisap beberapa bagian tubuhnya yang sensitif.

Keduanya mencapai puncak mereka. Sang pria mengeluarkannya di dalam tubuh sang wanita. Mereka berdua lelah dan senang. Sang pria merebahkan badannya di samping sang wanita dan ia memeluknya erat.

"Apa rencanamu?" Sang pria bertanya lalu mengecup kening sang wanita.

"Aku sudah membuat rencana. Menunggu mereka beraksi kembali dan aku akan membunuh mereka satu persatu" Sang wanita mensterilkan kembali nafasnya dan ia kembali mendesah di kala sang pria mencumbu leher, pundak, dan dadanya.

Dan mereka kembali melakukan kegiatan sebelumnya. Terlarut dalam kenikmatan dunia dan gairah mereka masing - masing.

.

.

.

.

Chen seperti biasa mengunjungi Cafe Yixing untuk meminum secangkir kopi buatan Xiumin. Menurut Chen kopi buatan Xiumin yang paling enak. Dan menurutnya Xiumin adalah Barista terhebat di Korea.

"Kau datang?" Xiumin sedikit terkejut ketika ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan tiba - tiba Chen sudah berada di balik meja kasirnya.

"Maaf noona aku mengejutkanmu" Chen tersenyum hangat seperti biasa. Ia memesan Americano seperti biasa. Dan duduk di sebuah meja menghadap pot tanaman bunga yang sengaja di letakkan di sana.

Tidak lama kemudian Xiumin datang membawa pesanannya. Dan juga roti. Ia tersenyum dan mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Noona apa kau sibuk?" Chen mencegah Xiumin yang hendak kembali ke meja kasir. Ia tampak berfikir lalu duduk di seberang Chen yang memangku sebuah buku.

"Ada apa?" Tanpa menunggu lama Xiumin langsung bertanya.

Chen menyeruput Americano-nya. Dan meletakkan cangkirnya lalu menutup bukunya.

"Noona, ayo kita berkencan" Chen langsung to the point dan tanpa membuang waktu. Ia menatap Xiumin yang menunduk dan terlihat ragu untuk menjawab.

"Kau tahu... Aku..." Xiumin ragu untuk melanjutkan kata - katanya. Chen mendekatkan dirinya menarik tangan Xiumin dan menggenggam-nya hangat ia mengusap tangan Xiumin lembut menghantarkan ketulusan hatinya.

"Yakinlah padaku. Aku sudah mengetahui semuanya. Oleh karena itu aku ingin kau percaya kepadaku. Aku tidak peduli dengan masa lalumu" Chen menatap mata Xiumin dalam dan hangat. Chen bersungguh - sungguh.

Xiumin menggerakkan bola matanya tak menentu.

"Maafkan aku Chen.. Aku..."

"Tidak apa. Kau tidak harus terburu - buru, aku menunggumu Noona." Dengan berani Chen berdiri dan mengecup pipi Xiumin. Dan entah mengapa Xiumin tidak menolak bahkan ia memejamkan matanya menikmati kecupan Chen.

Hingga suara seseorang menginterupsi kegiatan mereka. Dan mereka serentak menoleh dan bersikap seolah - olah tidak terjadi apapun.

Tao menghampiri mereka dan duduk diantara mereka. Menatap Chen yang kembali membaca bukunya dan Xiumin yang sedang duduk memandang pot tanaman. Lalu tidak lama berselang Xiumin kembali ke balik meja kasirnya. Tao hanya memandang Chen tanpa bertanya apa - apa.

Chen hanya melirik Tao sekilas lalu membaca bukunya merasa risih di pandangi Tao terus menerus dan juga namja yang berada di sebelah Tao. Ia baru melihat namja ini.

Chen menutup buku dan menatap Tao bergantian dengan namja yang berada di sebelah Tao. Kini Tao yang merasa risih dengan tatapan aneh Chen.

"Apa?" Tao memukul pundak Chen dan protes.

"Kalian bertunangan?" Chen menyeruput lagi kopinya dengan tenang.

Tao menegakkan badannya dan melipat tangannya di dada dan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Ya! Oppa!" Tao protes keras. Tao menghela nafasnya kesal.

"Lalu?" Chen menaikkan sebelah alisnya melihat Tao. Menantikan jawaban.

Tao lebih memilih diam dan memandang keluar jendela.

"Apa hubungan kalian? Maaf tapi aku jarang melihat Tao dengan seorang pria" Chen mencoba bertanya kepada Kris. Dan Tao membulatkan matanya menoleh ke arah Chen.

Tao kembali berteriak protes kepada Chen. Dia menarik telinga kiri Chen dengan agak keras. Dan dapat di pastikan mereka bertengkar.

.

.

Chen membulatkan bibirnya ketika Xiumin menjelaskan siapa Kris. Memang tidak semuanya ia hanya menjelaskan jika Kris adalah mahasiswa pindahan dari Kanada. Dan keluarga mereka saling mengenal jadi Tao dan Kris bersama.

"Kau harus bertemu dengan temanku Chanyeol" Chen menarik pundak Kris dan merangkulnya hangat. Secara kebenaran Chanyeol memasuki Cafe dan matanya membulat ketika melihat Chen, bukan, bukan Chen tetapi namja dengan wajah blasteran dan berambut blonde.

"Kris?!" Chanyeol menghampiri namja tersebut dan memanggilnya terkejut.

Chen dan Tao mengkerutkan alis mereka bingung. Melihat Chanyeol dan Kris berpelukkan dan menanyakan kabar masing - masing.

Chanyeol dan Kris adalah sahabat. Mereka bertemu ketika di Kanada dan mereka sekolah di sekolah yang sama. Karena di kelas mereka hanya mereka orang Asia maka mereka cepat dekat satu dengan yang lain.

Chanyeol menyeruput kopinya dan mengangguk mengerti. Dengan kondisi Kris sekarang. Kris menceritakan semuanya kepada Chanyeol ketika Chen berpamitan untuk kembali memasuki kelasnya dan pergi.

"Bagaimana denganmu Chan?" Kris balik bertanya kepada Chanyeol dengan bahasa Inggris. Tao hanya melirik mereka. Dan ia mengkerucutkan bibirnya lucu dan memilih untuk sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Aku menemukannya. Ia tinggal bersama dengan Tao. Baekhyun" Chanyeol kembali menjawab dengan bahasa inggris.

Kris tersedak di kala Chanyeol menyebut nama Baekhyun. Chanyeol menatapnya dengan tatapan -ada apa- menyelidiki dan bingung kepada Kris.

"Maksudmu seorang Yeoja dengan rambut panjang kecoklatan, kecil, dengan dada yang lumayan besar?" Kris bertanya dan berdiri secara mendadak.

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya mendengar kalimat terakhir Kris. Dan Tao menahan tawanya sambil mengetik pesan.

.

.

.

.

Kai sedang berada di perpustakaan. Ia sedang mencari sesuatu. Bukan, ia berada di sini bukan untuk membaca atau meminjam buku tetapi ia mencari Kyungsoo. Karena minggu kemarin mereka seharusnya mengerjakan sebuah tugas dan batal karena seseorang yang ia temui, dan juga entah mengapa ia merindukan sosok Kyungsoo.

Ia berjalan menyusuri lorong perpustakaan melihat ke arah kanan dan kiri. Dan matanya berbinar ketika ia melihat sosok Kyungsoo yang sedang membaca dan juga menulis sesuatu. Kai menghampiri Kyungsoo dan duduk di depannya. Kyungsoo tetap tidak menyadari kehadiran Kai. Kai melipat tangannya di atas meja lalu ia memandangi Kyungsoo lekat - lekat. Bagaimana pun juga Kyungsoo tetap menarik di matanya.

Sepuluh menit kemudian Kyungsoo menutup bukunya dan merapikan peralatannya. Ketika ia mengangkat kepalanya. Ia terkejut mundur kebelakang dan memegang dadanya. Ia menghela nafasnya dan melepas headasetnya.

"Berapa lama kau di sana?" Ia menetralkan nafasnya. Memasukkan beberapa buku ke dalam tasnya.

"20 menit" Kai tersenyum dan masih menatap Kyungsoo seperti tadi.

Kyungsoo mengkerutkan keningnya melihat Kai. Ia mengambil ponselnya lalu bercermin. Ia takut ada sesuatu yang salah dengan wajahnya.

"Hentikan! Jangan menatapku seperti itu!" Kyungsoo merasa aneh dan juga risih hanya satu orang yang suka menatapnya seperti itu.

"Mau minum coffee?" Kai bangkit dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk Kyungsoo. Tanpa ragu Kyungsoo bangkit dan memilih untuk memeluk buku - bukunya dari pada tangan hangat Kai.

Kai dengan senang menyusul Kyungsoo entah mengapa ia senang. Padahal Kyungsoo menolak pegangan tangannya.

.

.

.

Disinilah mereka menikmati Coffee buatan Xiumin seperti biasa. Dan Kai meletakkan kedua tangannya yang di lipat diatas meja lalu meletakkan kepalanya dan menatap wajah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menyeruput Ice Latte-nya dan sesekali melirik Kai yang sedang memandanginya sambil tersenyum. Ia menghela nafasnya dan meletakkan Ice Cupnya ke meja.

"Sudah ku katakan hentikan Kai" Sudah berapa kali ia mengatakannya tapi Kai masih saja melakukannya.

"Tapi aku menyukainya. Noona kau sangat cantik" Kai mencoba untuk merayu Kyungsoo kembali.

"Untuk apa kau melakukan ini?" Kyungsoo to the point. Ia melipat tangannya di dadanya dan menatap serius Kai.

Kai bangkit dari posisinya dan menatap Kyungsoo serius.

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" Nadanya serius dan ia melihat Kyungsoo juga serius.

"Tanyakan saja" Ia menjawab dengan tegas.

"Siapa pria kemarin?" Kai To The Point

Kyungsoo tersentak dan matanya menolak untuk memandang Kai. Ia menghela nafasnya lalu kembali menatap Kai yang masih menatapnya dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

"Mantan Tunanganku" Kyungsoo kembali menjawab tegas dan kembali menatap Kai.

Kini Kai yang menolak untuk melihat Kyungsoo, ia memilih untuk melihat cangkir kopinya. Ia merasa kecewa namun lega karena Kyungsoo sudah jujur.

"Kau masih mencintainya?" Kai kembali berani menatapnya.

"Menurutmu? Apakah mudah melupakan seseorang yang kau cintai begitu saja walaupun ia sudah berselingkuh di belakangmu?" Matanya berkaca - kaca dan ia mencoba untuk tidak emosi

"Bisakah aku menggantikannya di hatimu?" Hatinya menghangat mendengar kalimat Kai namun ia masih takut untuk menerima seseorang di hatinya kembali. Sesungguhnya ia sudah berjanji untuk lulus dan menjadi penyanyi dan tidak memikirkan seseorang.

Lalu apakah pria di hadapannya ini seserius ucapan dan tatapannya saat ini? Bisakah ia mempercayainya? Ia menatap wajah Kai lamat - lamat.

"Biarkan aku memasuki hatimu perlahan - lahan Kyung" Entahlah bagi Kyungsoo itu sebuah perintah atau permintaan.

"Aku mohon biarkan aku merubah semua pecahan lukamu menjadi bintang" Kai benar - benar serius dengan ucapannya.

"Seumur hidupku aku tidak pernah seserius ini dan mengatakan hal seperti ini" Kai tetap meyakinkan Kyungsoo. Ia mengulurkan tangannya dan mengusap pipi bulat Kyungsoo.

"Benarkah? Bagaimana jika kau membuatku menangis walaupun hanya sekali?" Kyungsoo mencoba menjatuhkan pertahanan Kai.

"Kau mempunyai teman - teman yang menyayangimu dan aku yakin mereka tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi. Bahkan Kim Jong Dae kakakku juga pasti akan menghukumku jika aku melakukannya" Kai mempertahankan pendiriannya mencoba meyakinkan perempuan yang sudah mencuri hatinya.

"Entahlah.. Aku..." Ia ragu. Benar - benar ragu. Ia kembali menatap mata Kai dengan dalam walaupun Kai menunjukkan sikap berani, tangguh, dan yakin. Namun Kyungsoo masih belum yakin sepenuhnya.

Mereka menatap mata masing - masing mencari kesungguhan dalam diri. Kyungsoo tidak bisa berfikir jernih saat ini. Ia takut jika ia akan tersakiti kembali.

.

.

.

.

Yixing menatap kembaran dirinya di cermin. Ia sedang mencoba gaun pernikahannya dan Suho. Ia mengenakan gaun putih dengan rok pendek di depan dan panjang di belakang dengan payet berwarna putih dan juga adanya corak segitiga di belakang pinggangnya sehingga menampakkan punggungnya yg putih. Ia tersenyum. Menampilkan dimplenya yang manis.

Suho memeluknya dari belakang ia juga sedang mencoba kemeja dan jas yang akan di kenakan ketika pernikahan. Mereka tersenyum menatap diri mereka lewat cermin.

"Mengagumkan" Suho mengecup pipi Yixing dan kembali menatap cermin dan tersenyum. Mengagumi diri mereka masing - masing.

"Kita ambil yang ini bagaimana?" Suho meminta persetujuan Yixing. Tanpa berkata - kata Yixing tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya setuju. Seseorang menginterupsi kegiatan mereka. Dengan berdehem.

"Kau tidak akan salah pilih Jie. Aku memang membayangkanmu pada saat membuat design-nya" Baekhyun bersandar pada sebuah meja dan ia melipat tanganya di dada dan memperhatikan kedua sejoli yang ada di hadapannya. Ia tersenyum puas.

Yixing dan Suho memang meminta Baekhyun untuk membuatkan Design gaun dan juga Tuxedo untuk mereka. Walaupun hanya design-nya tetapi Baekhyun sangat puas dengan hasil yang di buat oleh temannya.

Himchan adalah senior Baekhyun di falkutas design ia sudah lulus beberapa tahun yang lalu dan membuka sebuah butik dan Baekhyun terkadang bekerja sama dengan Himchan dan berbagi ide satu sama lain.

"Suho oppa aku sengaja membuat pinggangnya terbuka agar semua pria yang ada nanti sangat iri denganmu karena malaikat ini" Baekhyun membenarkan sedikit beberapa bagian Gaun Yixing. Menatap Suho dan Yixing bergantian.

"Aku sangat iri denganmu Jie. Coba aku juga bisa menikah" Entah mengapa Baekhyun berbicara seperti itu. Dan ia tersadar dengan ucapannya maka karena itu ia hanya tersenyum menyadari kebodohannya.

"Baekhyun-ah aku tahu kau masih mencintainya. Tidak bisakah kau memaafkannya?" Yixing mengusap lembut pundak Baekhyun. Matanya berkaca - kaca menahan tangis.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum. "Aku akan mengatakan kepada Himchan oppa ada beberapa bagian yang harus di perbaiki" Baekhyun berlalu begitu saja dan berjalan menundukkan kepalanya.

.

.

.

.

Yixing dan Suho kembali ke rumah mereka. Ya mereka sudah membeli rumah bersama. Dan tinggal bersama. Mereka memutuskan untuk membersihkan diri mereka dan setelahnya Yixing memasak untuk makan malam.

Ia mengenakan tanktop hitam yang menempel sempurna menampilkan lekuk tubuhnya yang indah. Dan juga mengenakan celana tidur tipis pendek di atas pahanya sehingga pakaian dalamnya yang berwarna merah terlihat.

Ia sedang menata makanan yang ia buat dan tersenyum. Suho datang hanya dengan mengenakan celana pendek rumahnya dan rambutnya yang setengah basah sedang di keringkan dengan handuk kecil yang di bawanya.

Ia tersenyum dan duduk di kursi. Dengan cepat Yixing menghampiri Suho dan mengambil alih handuk yang ada di tangan Suho dan membantu mengeringkan rambut Suho lalu merapikannya dengan jari - jarinya yang lentik dan tersenyum.

Mereka duduk di kursi masing - masing dan memulai acara makan malam, mereka sesekali berbincang dan bersenda gurau dan menceritakan kegiatan masing - masing.

Kini mereka sedang duduk di taman belakang rumah mereka. Yixing duduk di pangkuan Suho dan merangkul leher Suho menenggelamkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Suho yang hanya bisa ia lihat ketika mereka di rumah. Terkadang telunjuknya bermain - main di atas kulit badan Suho.

"Itu menggelikan" Suho tertawa ringan di saat Yixing memainkan Niplenya.

Bukannya berhenti, Yixing terus melakukannya dan membuat Suho tertawa lepas. Yixing juga ikut tertawa ketika Suho membalasnya dengan menggelitik pinggangnya. Dan mereka tertawa bersama.

Inilah saat - saat yang paling di nikmati oleh mereka. Hanya ada mereka berdua. Saling menatap dan mengagumi. Suho menatap Yixing dalam dan tersenyum. Ia menggenggam telapak tangan Yixing dan mengecupnya lembut.

"Aku benar - benar jatuh kedalam duniamu" Suho mengelus wajah Yixing lembut. Dan mengecup pipi Yixing. Mereka saling menatap kembali menyatukan dahi mereka. Dan tersenyum.

Hingga Suho mendekatkan bibirnya dengan bibir Yixing perlahan dan mengecupnya. Awalnya hanya mengecup namun Suho mulai mengulum bibir Yixing perlahan dan lembut. Tanpa sadar mereka mulai bercumbu dengan lembut dan perlahan. Saling menikmati dan tidak terburu - buru.

Suho mengangkat tubuh Yixing ala Bridal dan berjalan memasuki rumah mereka sambil terus bercumbu mesra. Menuju kamar Suho. Selama mereka tinggal bersama mereka tidak pernah tidur bersama atau melakukan hal yang macam - macam. Bahkan kamar mereka terpisah. Suho adalah type pria yang akan sopan jika berkencan.

Setelah susah payah Suho membuka pintu dan menutupnya kembali mereka terus bercumbu dan meletakkan tubuh Yixing di atas kasurnya tanpa melepaskan bibir mereka sama sekali. Mereka masih melakukan ciuman mereka dengan lembut dan tidak tergesa - gesa.

Suho menurunkan cumbuannya dengan lembut menuju leher Yixing. Dan tanpa sadar Yixing mengangkat kepalanya memudahkan Suho mencumbu lehernya dan ia mendesah memanggil Suho menjambak rambutnya lembut dan ciumannya turun menuju dada Yixing yang di busungkan.

Namun Suho berhenti. Ia tersadar dengan perbuatannya. Dan mengusap wajahnya kasar. Pikirannya kembali. Ia melihat Yixing yang sedang mengatur nafasnya di bawah tubuhnya dan memejamkan matanya. Ia melihat beberapa tanda di bagian atas dada Yixing dan lehernya.

"Maafkan aku Yixing. Aku tidak sadar" Ia duduk di samping kasur dan memegang sisi kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya. Yixing beranjak dari tidurnya dan memeluk Suho dari samping.

"Tidak apa - apa" Yixing berbisik dan mengecup leher Suho mesra. Ia mencumbu leher Suho dan membuat beberapa tanda di sana.

"Aku rasa kita bisa melakukannya. Bukankah suasananya sedang bagus?" Yixing mencoba meyakinkan Suho bahwa ia tidak salah. Dan mereka memang menginginkannya.

"Tapi kita sudah berjanji" Suho menatap Yixing yang berada di sampingnya.

Ya mereka memang sudah berjanji tidak akan melakukan hubungan sexual sebelum mereka menikah dan Suho adalah orang yang sangat berkomitmen dengan ucapannya. Dan ia benar - benar memegang teguh ucapannya. Bahkan mereka hanya saling berciuman tidak lebih.

Yixing memeluk Suho hangat. Ia sangat mencintai pria ini. Ia selalu menjadi pendengar yang baik, perhatian, dewasa, dan selalu melindungi dirinya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu bagaimana jika hari ini aku tidur disini. Bersamamu" Yixing mengusap pipi Suho dan mengecupnya lalu ia berbaring dan menghadap Suho yang duduk memunggunginya

Suho hanya menatap Yixing ragu. Ia tidak yakin jika ia bisa menahan hasratnya seperti saat ini. Yixing hanya tersenyum dan menepuk kasur di sebelah dirinya meyakinkan Suho untuk tidur dengannya.

"Aku yakin kau tidak berbuat macam - macam. Aku ingin tidur dalam pelukkan hangatmu" Tanpa bertanya lagi Suho menidurkan dirinya di sebelah Yixing dan memeluk Yixing mendekatkan diri mereka. Suho mengecup kening Yixing dan juga bibirnya. Lalu mereka tertidur.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue..

Note::

Huaaa.. akhirnya ada juga adegan nista nya.. wkqkqkkkkk.. walaupun blm benar - benar full nc tapi aku harap kalian suka. Dan mohon maaf atas ketidak nyamanan kalian pada saat membaca FF ini dan ada typo-nya. Dan terima kasih banyak atas koreksinya.. *bow*

Hp ku error hiks . ToT Baterainya melendung jadi suka mati sendiri dan aku harus masukkin baterainya ke kulkas seharian baru bisa di pake lagi.. ToT..

Dan baru bisa ngetik FF lagi..

Ada yang tanya sama aku kenapa Tao tiba- tiba tarik tengkuk Kris. Dan kenapa kris teriak?

Oke Tao itu narik leher Kris pake lengannya ke toko Perhiasan dan Kris teriak itu karena dia di tindik.

Apa itu Paracetamol?

Paracetamol itu jenis obat penghilang rasa sakit. Biasanya buat pusing penurun panas dan penghilang rasa sakit. Kalau perempuan yang biasanya haid itu obatnya Femin*x. Trus obat pusingnya P*nad*l, B*drex dkk.. kalau obat panasnya S*nmol.. Sebenarnya sama aja kok.. cuma beda nama..

Next Chapter secepat yang aku bisa..

Thanks To ::

:: Kim Zuki * ParkBy * narsih556 * LVenge * fakkpark * YuRhaChan * Real ParkHana * devrina * Aiko Vallery * byunolaf * rizka0419 * exindira * chenma * fuckyeahSeKaiYeol * derpwhiteboy * HunHanCherry1220 * Arifahohse * ruixi1 * misslah * taolinna6824 * nina Oh * Oh Grace * Choi U Na * Sone729 * fanform malaysia * Nopwillinekaisoo * Lady Azhura * * SunHan38 * JungHunHan * Luhanssi * AmeChan95 * Houran Wu * Rly. * pcyckh * Maya Apriliya *

28 April 2016


	9. Chapter 9

Title :: Playboy Trap

Cast :: Chan Baek

HunHan

Kaisoo

Taoris

Chenmin

Sulay

Genre :: Romance, Hurt, Humor(Little bit), Yadong (Maybe) GS

Rated:: M ( jaga – jaga jika author lagi kumat) XD

Disclamer::Chanyeol itu suami saya.

EXO Member is MINE (Di kejar - kejar EXO-LXD)

This story is mine..

Summary:: Sekumpulan Yeoja yang merasakan sakit hati terhadap priamasa lalu mereka, yang telah mempermainka hati dan perasaan cinta tulus mereka terhadap Namja – namja Playboy. Mereka membantu para yeoja yang bernasib sama seperti mereka. Namun apa yang terjadi jika mereka bertemu dengan Namja yang tulus mencintai mereka? Akankah mereka percaya?

WARNING FF INI MENGANDUNG UNSUR DEWASA! MOHON KEBIJAKSANAAN READERS UNTUK TIDAK MEMBACANYA BAGI YANG BELUM 21+.. Terima Kasih.. I TOLD YOU BEFORE..

.

.

.

.

#Chapter 9#

.

.

.

.

Sehun menatap dirinya di cermin. Ia mengenakan celana jeans hitam yang pas di kakinya, Mengenakan kaos berwarna abu - abu dan juga sweater putih yang pas di tubuhnya. Ia merapikan rambutnya terus - menerus lalu memoleskan cream wajah khusus pria. Setelah itu ia mengenakan parfum dengan banyak pada bajunya. Membuka dompetnya dan melihat uang yang akan ia bawa.

Hari ini adalah kencan pertama Sehun dan Luhan. Dan sudah di pastikan Sehun sangat senang. Bagaimana tidak setelah acara minum bubble tea bersama Sehun dengan jelas mengatakan ia menyukai Luhan dan ia ingin Luhan menjadi istrinya.

Dan Luhan menerima ajakan kencan Sehun. Menurut Sehun, Luhan adalah wanita yang polos namun berpenampilan liar. Dan terkadang menggemaskan. Ia sudah menyiapkan rencana kencan hari ini. Ia melihat jam tangannya dan sekali lagi memeriksa penampilan dirinya lalu bergegas pergi.

.

.

.

.

Luhan menunggu Sehun untuk datang menjemputnya. Ia sudah bersiap dan berdandan sedikit menggoda Sehun. Ia mengenakan rok mini berwarna merah sehingga menampilkan pahanya yang putih dan mulus. Lalu ia mengenakan kaos tanpa lengan yang menampilkan sedikit belahan dadanya dan ia mengenakan sweater yang tidak di tutup. Ia menggerai rambutnya yang panjang dan memoles bibirnya dengan pewarna bibir Cherry pink dan sedikit make up.

Xiumin menatapnya curiga dari atas hingga bawah. Begitu pula dengan Baekhyun dan Tao yang baru saja bangun dari tidurnya.

Luhan hanya tersenyum dan membalikkan badannya dari cermin.

"Kencan pertama setelah 4 tahun" Ia bersorak riang dan kembali berkaca.

Baekhyun menahan tawanya dan menatap Luhan dari atas hingga bawah berjalan menghampirinya.

"Kau ingin kencan atau menjual diri?" Baekhyun mengejek penampilan Luhan. Dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku sengaja akan menggodanya apakah ia berani mengambil resiko atau tidak" Luhan kembali menatap Baekhyun berani.

Dengan sigap Baekhyun memegang pundak Luhan dan memutar tubuhnya hingga saling berhadapan. Baekhyun memegang payudara Luhan tanpa ijin dan meremasnya. Luhan sedikit mendesah.

"Payudaramu kecil. Tapi kenyal" Baekhyun menarik tanktop Luhan kebawah dan memilih Nipple Luhan. " Tapi nipplemu cukup besar" Dan luhan kembali mendesah dengan kasar ia menarik kembali bajunya dan merapikkannya.

"Baekhyun! Kau sedang bergairah? Telepon tunanganmu itu dan bercintalah!" Dengan kesal Luhan memanas - manasi Baekhyun. Dengan seenakknya ia meremas payudara Luhan dan memilin nipplenya. Membuatnya bergairah saja.

"Ya mungkin kau benar. Pada akhirnya aku juga akan kehilangan keperawanan olehnya juga. Lagi pula aku tidak ada kegiatan dan tadi aku habis menonton film sex jadi aku sepertinya ingin melakukan sex juga" Baekhyun berbicara asal dan melihat kuku kukunya tanpa memperdulikan tatapan tidak percaya dari Luhan.

Baru saja Xiumin ingin berkata - kata suara bel berbunyi. Dan dengan girang Luhan melesat pergi. Mengucapkan selamat tinggal dan sesegera mungkin pergi dengan Sehun.

.

.

Sehun menekan bel pintu apartement Luhan dan ia menunggu dengan cemas. Ketika pintu apartement mereka terbuka Sehun tidak bisa berkata apa - apa. Ia melihat Luhan sangat cantik dan juga sexy. Ia tersenyum dan terpaku.

"Kenapa?" Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya cemas. Ia takut jika Sehun tidak menyukai penampilannya.

"Noona cantik. Sungguh" Sehun mengulurkan tangannya meminta Luhan untuk menggenggamnya. Luhan tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan Sehun. Mereka berjalan dan melakukan kencan mereka.

Kini mereka berada di sebuah bangku. Setelah mereka bermain di Lotte World kini mereka beristirahat sebentar. Mereka berbincang dan tertawa bersama.

"Noona kau lapar? Kau ingin makan mie hitam?" Sehun menatap Luhan dan ia mengangguk lucu. Dengan cepat ia menarik tangan Luhan dan menuju restoran makanan China di pusat kota.

Memang ini bukanlah restoran kelas atas. Hanya restoran biasa yang di pinggir jalanan. Hanya ada beberapa orang di sana termasuk Luhan dan Sehun.

"Kau datang lagi?" Seorang pelayan bertanya kepada Sehun karena ia sudah sering datang ke restoran ini. Dan sang pelayan menoleh kepada Luhan.

"Ohh kau juga datang. Sudah lama tidak berjumpa" Pelayan tadi juga menyapa Luhan. Luhan tersenyum lucu.

"Ia bibi lama tidak berjumpa" Luhan menyapa kembali dan tersenyum.

"Kalian berkencan? Kalian sangat cocok. Selamat menikmati" Sang bibi tadi membuat Luhan dan Sehun salah tingkah. Mereka sedikit canggung.

"Noona sering kesini?" Sehun mencoba mencairkan suasana. Ia mengaduk mie hitamnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya.

Luhan melakukan hal yang sama ia mengaduk mie hitamnya.

"Dari kecil aku sering ke sini dengan teman kecilku dan ketika aku kembali lagi ke sini aku selalu sendiri ke sini" Luhan memakan mie hitamnnya. Dan dari nada bicaranya ia sedikit sedih.

"Laki - laki atau perempuan?" Nada Sehun terdengar sedikit cemburu. Dan ia menatap Luhan menantikan jawaban.

"Laki - laki. Mungkin sekarang ia sudah seumuranmu" Sehun sedikit tersenyum. mendengar jawaban Luhan jujur ia sedikit senang.

"Noona saat kau pergi ke China 12tahun yang lalu apa kau pernah ingat denganku?" Sehun memakan mienya lagi.

Luhan menelan mienya dan mengusap bibirnya dengan tisue.

"Hmm.. Tentu saja Se..." Luhan terhenti dan tersadar akan pertanyaan Sehun. Ia menatap Sehun yang tersenyum dan ia berkaca - kaca.

.

.

.

*** Flashback***

Sehun baru saja pindah rumah. Ia berumur 4tahun. Ayahnya baru saja di pindah tugaskan ke Seoul. Sebenarnya ia tidak suka pindah rumah. Ia lebih suka di tempat tinggalnya yang lama. Walaupun rumahnya yang saat ini lebih besar tapi Sehun lebih suka rumahnya yang lama. Karena teman bermainnya Kai.

Ia berjalan - jalan di sebuah taman. Ia duduk di sebuah ayunan dan sedang merajuk. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dan menggerak - gerakkan kakinya menendang - nendang pasir dan beberapa batu di sana.

Ia sendirian dan tidak ada teman. Oleh sebab itu ia merasa sedih. Ia meninggalkan Jongin kecil. Mengingat Jongin ia terisak dan menangis. Dan memanggil nama Jongin di tengah kesendiriannya sambil terisak.

Hingga ia melihat sepasang sepatu berwarna pink dengan pita di atasnya di depan matanya. Ia menegakkan kepalanya dan menahan isakannya.

"Kenapa kau menangis adik kecil?" Seorang anak perempuan dengan rambut hitam sebahunya. Ia mengenakan bando berwarna pink senada dengan jaket dan sepatunya. Dan ia menggenggam boneka beruang putih dengan jaket pink. Matanya indah memandang ke arah Sehun prihatin. Sesaat Sehun berhenti menangis dan sedikit terisak.

"Aku mengingat temanku" Sehun menjawab sambil terisak. Dan ia mengusap wajahnya menghapus air matanya.

"Siapa namamu?" ia duduk di ayunan sebelah Sehun dan memandang Sehun dari samping.

"Oh Sehun" Sehun kecil kembali terisak.

"Berapa umurmu?" Ia kembali bertanya dan mulai berayun - ayun di atas ayunan yang ia duduki.

Tanpa sadar Sehun juga mulai berayun - ayun dan bermain ayunan bersama.

"4 tahun" Sehun kembali menjawab ia berhenti terisak dan melupakan pikirannya tentang sahabatnya Jongin untuk sementara.

"Siapa namamu? dan berapa umurmu?" Kini Sehun yang kembali bertanya. Ia melihat anak perempuan itu tersenyum kepadanya dan rambutnya yang hitam tertiup angin dengan sinar matahari pagi yang menyinari wajahnya yang putih.

"Xi Luhan! dan aku umur 8tahun" Ia menjawab dengan riang dan senang. Sehun tersenyum.

"Noona kau cantik" Sehun mengucapkannya dengan lantang dan Luhan tersipu malu.

Mereka memutuskan untuk bermain bersama hingga tidak terasa waktu makan siang. Dan mereka memutuskan untuk pulang bersama. Sebenarnya Luhan-lah yang mengantarkan Sehun karena Luhan khawatir Sehun tersesat karena ia mendengar dari Sehun jika ia baru saja pindah.

Dan ketika mereka sampai di sebuah deretan rumah, Luhan dan Sehun berhenti ketika mereka melihat ibu mereka sedang berbincang di depan rumah mereka dan ibu Sehun terlihat terisak dan menangis.

Sepertinya mereka bermain terlalu lama sehingga orang tua mereka khawatir dan menangis. Sehun menjadi merasa bersalah kepada ibunya. Mereka memanggil ibu mereka dan berlari kearahnya.

Ibu Sehun memeluk Sehun erat dan mengecup kening Sehun berulang - ulang. Sedangkan Luhan hanya bisa melihat adegan ibu dan anak tersebut.

Satu yang Luhan ketahui bahwa rumah mereka bersebelahan. Dan mungkin mereka akan sering bermain bersama. Jika Luhan mengingat dari cerita Sehun ia belum mempunyai teman di sini.

Entah bagaimana caranya kini Luhan , Sehun serta kedua orang tua mereka sedang makan malam bersama. Mereka tidak terlalu memperdulikan pembicaraan orang tua mereka yang saling mengenal karena mereka.

Sehun dan Luhan sedang menonton film bersama. Film kartun dimana menceritakan cerita seram. Mereka berbaring berdampingan dan memeluk boneka mereka masing - masing. Mata mereka fokus kepada layar TV. Dan dengan serius memperhatikan film yang mereka lihat.

Hingga suatu adegan dimana membuat Luhan berteriak keras menenggelamkan kepalanya kepada boneka yang ia peluk dan Sehun dengan sigap memeluk Luhan dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Noona tenang saja ada aku di sini Oh Sehun!" Dengan gagah ia mengucapkan kalimat yang entah ia pelajari darimana.

Sedangkan 4 orang dewasa yang berada di sana dan mengamati mereka hanya terkikik geli melihat tingkah anak - anak mereka.

Tahun demi tahun berganti, musim demi musim berlalu. Kini Sehun menginjak usia 8tahun dan Luhan 12 tahun. Mereka bersekolah di sekolah yang sama tetapi mereka berbeda tingkat sekolah.

Mereka selalu berangkat dan pulang sekolah bersama. Bermain dan belajar bersama tidak jarang ketika mereka belajar dan tertidur mereka menginap.

Seperti hari ini mereka pulang sekolah bersama dengan ceria dan bergandengan tangan mereka bersenandung dan tersenyum. Ketika mereka sampai di depan rumah. Mereka melihat banyak orang berlalu lalang keluar masuk rumah Luhan dan membawa beberapa barang. Tanpa sepengetahuan Luhan. Keluarga Luhan akan pindah ke China ke asal negara mereka.

Sehun dan Luhan menangis bersama mereka berpelukan tidak mau melepaskan satu sama lain. Bahkan hingga malam tiba mereka tertidur dengan berpelukkan satu sama lain. Orang tua mereka merasa bersalah jika memisahkan mereka. Namun Ayah Luhan harus kembali dan bertugas di sana.

Pagi menjelang Luhan dan Sehun duduk di ayunan saat pertama kali mereka bertemu. Mereka diam dan Luhan mulai menangis lagi. Sehun bangkit dan memeluk Luhan. Bagi Luhan, Sehun sudah seperti adiknya sendiri. Begitu pula sebaliknya.

Hari ini adalah hari terakhir Luhan di Seoul. Ia tidak mau berpisah dari Sehun. Rencananya mereka ingin bermain bersama namun kini mereka hanya diam dan Luhan kembali menangis.

"Sehun... maafkan noona" Luhan terisak dan mencoba menahan tangisnya.

Sehun menunduk dan ketika ia menatap Luhan ia mencoba tersenyum.

"Noona... kita pasti akan bertemu ketika sudah dewasa" Sehun tersenyum menampilkan gigi - gigi kecilnya yang putih.

Luhan tersenyum mendengar kalimat polos Sehun. Tanpa sadar ia menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Jika Noona yang tidak mencariku maka aku yang akan mencari Noona. Aku sungguh menyayangi Noona" Sehun berkata serius dan tanpa di duga Ia mencium Luhan. Hanya menyentuh saja bibir Luhan tidak lebih.

Dan Luhan tersipu malu karenanya.

Setelah mereka mengenang masa kecil mereka kini Luhan berada di rumah Sehun. Mereka duduk di meja makan dan saling memandang tersenyum satu dengan lain.

"Aku merindukanmu" Luhan menatap Sehun.

"Aku juga merindukanmu Noona. Kau tumbuh menjadi wanita yang cantik dan menggoda" Sehun mengusap pipi Luhan lembut. Dan Luhan menutup matanya menikmati sentuhan hangat Sehun.

"Kapan?" Luhan mengusap tangan Sehun dan menggenggamnya.

"Sejak aku mengajakmu meminum Bubble Tea dan bercerita kepada Kai. Lalu ia mengingatkanku kepada ciuman pertama kita" Luhan tersipu malu. Wajahnya memerah dan ia menundukkan kepalanya.

Sehun terkikik kecil. Baginya Luhan masih sama. Polos dan indah. Mungkin ini adalah malam terpanjang bagi mereka menikmati kembali moment bersama mereka dan berbincang mengingat masa lalu dan bercerita tentang mereka.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun sedang membantu Yixing dan Xiumin di Cafe. Sebenarnya ia sedang tidak semangat karena Cafe juga sedang sedikit sepi. Mungkin karena ini masih pagi dan Tao sedang tidak bersama dengannya sekarang. Ia hanya menatap beberapa pasangan yang sedang menampilkan adegan romantis dan ia hanya memasang wajah datarnya.

Ia tersenyum karena ada seorang pelanggan yang datang dan berdiri di depannya. Ia mengucapkan selamat datang dan bertanya pesanan namun ia tercekat ketika ia melihat Chanyeol di hadapannya.

Chanyeol menggunakan celana jeans panjang dan kaos yang pas sehingga menampilkan bentuk badannya yang bagus. Dan Baekhyun bisa mencium aroma parfum Chanyeol yang berada di depannya. Bagi Baekhyun, Chanyeol begitu sexy.

Ia menggeleng kecil dan kembali bertanya kepada Chanyeol apa yang akan ia pesan. Dengan cepat Chanyeol memesan dan Baekhyun memberikan pesanan kepada Xiumin. Chanyeol menunggu dan tidak ada pembicaraan diantara mereka.

Baekhyun merutuki nasibnya. Kenapa rasanya Xiumin lama sekali membuat kopi di sana. Ingin rasanya ia pergi. Ia merasakan Chanyeol sedang menatapnya dan itu membuatnya tidak nyaman.

"Kau berbeda Baekhyun" Entah itu sindiran atau pertanyaan. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum dan ia memberanikan diri menatap Chanyeol yang berada di depannya.

"Setiap wanita pasti berubah. Begitu pula pria" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol tajam. Dan Chanyeol menatap kembali Baekhyun.

"Apakah semua wanita memperlihatkan bagian tubuh mereka kepada orang lain untuk memikat laki - laki?" Dari nadanya Chanyeol tidak suka dengan penampilan Baekhyun.

Memang hari ini Baekhyun menggunakan celana pendek di atas paha sehingga menampilkan paha mulusnya. Dan juga baju tanpa lengan hanya seutas tali yang berada di bahunya serta aksen tali yang berada di punggungnya yang ia simpul di bagian bawahnya. Siapapun yang melihatnya pasti mengetahui jika Baekhyun tidak menggunakan Bra.

Ia tersenyum. "Apakah setiap pria hanya melihat wanita sebagai objek SEX mereka?" Baekhyun membalikkan pertanyaan Chanyeol dan menekan nada ketika mengucapkan kata Sex.

Chanyeol terdiam dan ia tersenyum. Menatap Baekhyun sedih.

"Maafkan aku. Aku keterlaluan" Chanyeol mengalah dan ia mengakui bahwa ia salah. Tidak seharusnya ia menghakimi Baekhyun dari penampilannya.

Suara bel berbunyi dan ia mengambil pesanan Chanyeol dan meletakkannya di meja kasir. Mendorong tray kepada Chanyeol dan mengulang pesanannya dan mempersilahkan Chanyeol menikmati pesanannya.

Chanyeol duduk di meja tidak jauh dari meja kasir dan menghadap Baekhyun. Ia sengaja memilih meja disana agar bisa menatap Baekhyun.

Baekhyun kembali tersenyum ketika seorang pelanggan pria datang dan memesan. Chanyeol memperhatikannya. Pria tersebut sepertinya dekat dengan Baekhyun. Mereka tampak berbincang dan bercanda. Pria yang Chanyeol lihat ia berpenampilan modis dan sepertinya ia tidak asing bagi Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menatap tidak suka ketika pria tersebut berbisik kepada Baekhyun dan menyentuh puncuk kepala Baekhyun sayang. Ia cemburu. Dan mereka tertawa bersama.

Chanyeol memilih untuk menyibukkan dirinya dengan ponselnya. Dari pada ia harus melihat adegan di hadapannya. Apakah Baekhyun sengaja atau tidak Chanyeol tidak tahu.

Setiap pelanggang Pria yang datang selalu tampak menggoda Baekhyun begitu pula sebaliknya. Dan Chanyeol mulai tidak menyukainya. Namun ia tidak bisa bertindak egois dan membuat Baekhyun semakin membencinya. Ia mencoba berfikir positif dan menganggap itu adalah salah satu Costumer Service dari Baekhyun.

Siang berganti malam. Baekhyun menutup pintu Cafe sendirian. Entah kapan Chanyeol pergi ia sendiri tidak menyadarinya sama sekali. Xiumin pulang lebih dulu untuk mengurus pajak dan administrasi lainnya. Ia mengunci pintu dan memastikannya.

Ia mengenakan jaket panjang menutupi tubuhnya udara malam sekarang begitu dingin. Dan ia mulai mengigil. Ia berjalan santai menuju halte bis. Dan secara tiba - tiba hujan mulai turun. Ia mulai berlari menuju halte secepat yang ia bisa. Baekhyun kehujanan dan ia mulai kedinginan. Ia memeluk dirinya sendiri menunggu bis, udara dingin mulai menusuk tulangnya. Sudah setengah jam ia menunggu namun bis yang di tunggu tidak datang juga.

Ia mengambil ponselnya dan mencoba untuk meminta tolong kepada Chen. Namun ponselnya mati dan ponsel Baekhyun juga mati. Pilihan lainnya adalah ia harus tetap menunggu bis atau taxi yang lewat dan melawan udara dingin.

Ia menundukkan kepalanya dan memeluk dirinya lebih erat. Hingga sebuah suara memanggil namanya dan ia menegakkan kepalanya. Ia melihat Chanyeol menatapnya iba.

Chanyeol membuka sweaternya dan mengenakannya kepada Baekhyun. Baekhyun menolak awalnya namun Chanyeol memaksanya.

"Ayo aku antarkan kau pulang" Chanyeol merangkul pundak Baekhyun yang bergetar Baekhyun menepis tangan Chanyeol.

"Aku akan menunggu bis atau taxi. Anggap saja kau tidak melihatku. Pergilah" Baekhyun kembali egois ia memalingkan wajahnya dan menatap arah lain. Bibirnya bergetar dan mulai membiru.

Dengan cepat Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun memasuki mobilnya. Baekhyun memberontak dan Chanyeol dengan cepat mengunci pintu mobilnya. Melajukan mobilnya menuju apartement Chanyeol.

"Kenapa kau membawaku kesini? Ini bukan tempat tinggalku" Baekhyun hendak pergi dan dengan cepat ia menarik Baekhyun dan menjepitnya diantara badannya yang tegap dan juga mobilnya. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun marah.

"Demi Tuhan Baekhyun! Tidak bisakah kau berfikir dewasa? Disana hujan besar. Semua supir bis dan taxi sudah tidak ada dan kau mau berjalan kaki?" nafas Chanyeol memburu ia menahan amarahnya.

"Lagi pula kau kedinginan dan bibirmu sudah membiru. Aku yakin orang tuamu juga tidak akan marah jika anaknya menginap dengan calon suaminya" Baekhyun memilih diam ia tidak berkata apa - apa dan menurut kepada Chanyeol.

Mereka memasuki apartement Chanyeol. Dan Baekhyun sedikit meringis ketika ia merasakan kakinya sedikit sakit. Ia memilih untuk duduk di sofa di sana. Membuka jaketnya yang basah dan memijat kakinya yang terasa sakit. Sepertinya sedikit bengkak mungkin karena ia seharian berdiri mengenakan sepatu tingginya dan tadi ia berlari menghindari hujan.

Chanyeol membawakan sebuah tempat berisi air hangat untuk merendam kaki Baekhyun. Baekhyun tidak melawan dan ia memperhatikan Chanyeol yang bersikap lembut kepadanya. Ia memilih untuk memalingkan wajahnya. dari pada ia harus melihat Chanyeol membasuh kakinya dan memijatnya.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat di bathtub mandilah. Akan aku siapkan baju untukmu. Dan akan aku cuci bajumu yang basah" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dan kembali sibuk dengan kaki Baekhyun ketika ia tidak mereapon ucapan Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Setelah Baekhyun selesai ia mengenakan kemeja Chanyeol yang kebesaran. Baekhyun adalah wanita yang selalu membawa dalaman kemana saja. Untuk bersiap jika suatu saat ia membutuhkannya dan sepertinya persiapannya berguna sekarang. Kemeja Chanyeol hanya menutupi sampai pangkal pahanya saja dan memperlihatkan sedikit celana dalamnya yang berwarna merah.

Ia melihat Chanyeol sedang membuat kopi. Jika ia bisa membuat kopi sendiri mengapa ia rela membuang uang dan membeli kopi di Cafe Yixing.

Ia memilih untuk duduk dan memeluk bantal di sana. Ia mendengar suara mesin cuci yang sedang bekerja. Ia kembali memeluk dirinya sendiri walaupun penghangat ruangan sudah dinyalakan tetapi Baekhyun masih kedinginan.

Chanyeol datang membawa dua cangkir satu cangkir cokelat hangat untuknya dan satu cangkir kopi untuk Chanyeol sendiri.

Mereka diam hanya menyesap minuman mereka masing - masing. Ponsel Chanyeol bergetar seseorang menelponnya. Baekhyun melihat nama 'Ayah' tertera di layar ponselnya. Namun Chanyeol hanya melihatnya dan kembali menyesap kopinya. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol penuh tanya.

Ponselnya kembali berbunyi kali ini 'Eomma' meneleponnya. Dengan sigap Baekhyun mengambil ponsel Chanyeol dan menyerahkannya kepada Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya melihat ponselnya dan mengambilnya tetapi ia mematikan ponselnya dan meletakkannya kembali di meja.

"Kenapa? Bukankah itu dari paman dan bibi?" Baekhyun agak tidak suka dengan tindakan Chanyeol.

"Biarkan saja. Karena mereka aku kehilangan seseorang yang aku cintai hingga sekarang. Dan ia bahkan selalu menolakku sekarang" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun sedih.

Baekhyun berfikir. Apakah Chanyeol membicarakan dirinya. Karena orangtuanya Chanyeol pergi darinya. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol penuh tanya.

Chanyeol menaruh cangkir kopinya dan menjelaskan semuanya kepada Baekhyun mengapa ia pergi tanpa memberitahukan Baekhyun dan tentang surat yang ia berikan kepada Baekhyun.

Orang tuanya terpaksa harus pindah saat itu juga karena kakek dan nenek Chanyeol meninggal di Kanada karena kecelakaan. Chanyeol meminta waktu sebentar hanya untuk menemui Baekhyun namun ayah dan ibunya melarangnya. Dan dengan cepat Chanyeol menulis sepucuk surat untuk Baekhyun. Dan menitipkan kepada pemilik baru yang akan menempati rumahnya.

.

.

Baekhyun berkaca - kaca mendengar semuanya ia sungguh tidak bisa mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ini terlalu mendadak ia menangis. Menyesali semuanya. Keegoisannya mengapa ia tidak membaca surat yang di berikan kepadanya mengapa ia bertindak egois dan mengambil kesimpulannya sendiri.

Ia menangis sejadi - jadinya. Chanyeol memeluknya hangat dan mengucapkan kata - kata maaf kepada Baekhyun. Mungkin mereka harus bersyukur atas hari ini. Karena hari ini mereka bisa meluruskan semuanya. Masalah mereka.

Kini Baekhyun sedang tiduran. Hujan masih saja belum reda dan di berita ini adalah badai. Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menginap. Dan ia tidak bisa tidur ia sedang berpikir. Apakah ini semua benar. Ia tersentak ketika Chanyeol tidur di hadapannya sebelah dirinya.

"Maaf apakah aku boleh tidur disini?" Chanyeol hendak bangkit. Namun ia di tahan oleh Baekhyun.

"Tidurlah. Aku juga akan tidur disini. Selamat malam" Baekhyun masih saja bersikap dingin kepada Chanyeol ia masih belum percaya. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya memunggungi Chanyeol.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum pahit. Ketika ia melihat Baekhyun sudah tertidur pulas. Ia memberanikan dirinya memeluk Baekhyun dan membelai rambutnya.

"Sampai kapan aku harus mengejarmu kembali Baekhyun? Aku benar - benar mencintaimu. Maafkan aku. Berapa kali aku harus mengucapkannya. Ku mohon biarkan aku kembali memasuki hatimu. Percayalah padaku Baek. Aku tidak akan pergi lagi. Selamat malam" Chanyeol mengecup kepala Baekhyun dan pergi tidur.

.

.

.

.

Kris bersiap untuk mandi sebelum bel apartementnya berbunyi, maka ia memutuskan untuk membukanya dan ia terkejut ketika ia mendapati Tao memakai kaos putih tipis dengan pakaian dalam berwarna hitam yang tercetak jelas dengan dadanya yang bulat. Dan Tao hanya menggunakan celana pendek.

Tao tersenyum dan menyodorkan beberapa makanan cepat saji yang ia beli lalu masuk tanpa di persilahkan masuk. Ia duduk di sofa di sana dan ia menyalakan televisi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Kris bertolak pinggang. Menatap Tao yang kini tiduran di sofanya dan dengan acuh menonton TV.

"Mandilah. Alat kelaminmu tercetak jelas disana dan setelah itu kita makan bersama" Tao berkata tanpa memandang Kris. Dan baru Kris sadari ia hanya menggunakan pakaian dalam. Dengan cepat ia melesat menuju kamar mandi. Sedangkan Tao terkikik kecil melihat wajah Kris yang memerah.

Kini mereka sedang makan malam bersama entah sengaja atau tidak tapi sepertinya dari tadi Kris merasa Tao sedang menggodanya. Dan jika benar maka Tao sukses membuatnya bergairah.

Dengan cara Tao memasukan makanan ke dalam mulutnya begitu sensual dan juga ia selalu menunjukkan lehernya yang jenjang dan putih.

"Apa kau sedang menggodaku?" Kris menahan hasratnya kuat - kuat. Ia meletakkan alat makannya di meja.

"Kau benar. Apa kau tergoda denganku?" Tao menegakkan badannya dan melipat tangannya di dadanya.

"Apa kau tertarik denganku?" Kris melakukan hal yang sama dengan Tao.

Tao menopang wajahnya dengan kedua sikunya di atas meja. Ia tersenyum.

"Bagaimana jika aku memang tertarik denganmu. Aku tahu kau juga tertarik denganku" Tao mengedipkan sebelah matanya menggoda Kris.

Kris hanya tersenyum dan tidak menjawab.

"Jika aku tidur bersama dengan adik dari seorang jaksa. Mungkin aku bisa di hukum mati" Kris menopang wajahnya seperti Tao dan menampilkan smirknya.

"Maka jangan sampai ia tahu. Bahkan aku yakin ia juga sudah pernah melakukannya dengan Yuri Eonnie" Dengan sengaja kaki Tao menyentuh paha bagian dalam terus naik hingga diri Kris yang sudah menegang.

Kris mendesah kecil. Ia menurunkan kaki Tao dengan tangannya. Dan tersenyum lagi.

Entah mengapa bagi Tao senyuman Kris sungguh menggoda dan menggairahkan. Sejak pertama mereka bertemu Tao merasa ia adalah Pria yang Tao cari. Dan ketika mereka dipertemukan kembali oleh Gege-nya Zhoumi ia sudah berniat ia harus mendapatkan Kris.

"Apa kau yakin nona Huang?" Kris menatap Tao menggodanya.

"Apakah kau tidak tertarik denganku? Baekhyun sudah menceritakan semuanya dan bahkan percakapanmu dengan Chanyeol dan kau mengatakan tertarik denganku walaupun dengan bahasa Inggris tapi aku mengerti semuanya" Tao berbicara sambil berjalan menuju Kris memegang dada Kris dari belakang dan turun terus hingga zipper celana Kris dan terus turun menyentuh adik Kris.

Tao dengan cepat duduk di pangkuan Kris dan mengenai adik kecil Kris. Membuat Kris dan Tao mendesah bersama karena Tao hanya menggunakan celana berbahan karet tipis ia bisa merasakan adik kecil Kris.

"Apa kau tidak akan menyesal nona Huang? Aku belum berpengalaman" Kris meletakkan tangannya pada pinggang ramping Tao. Dan mengusapnya naik masuk kedalam kaos Tao.

"Maka sama denganku. Buatlah aku terkesan tuan Wu" Tao berbisik dan mendesah serta mengigit kuping Kris mesra.

Dengan sensual Tao membuka baju Kris dan ia mulai bercumbu dengan Kris. Tangannya ia letakkan pada dada Kris dan mengelus puting Kris lembut. Dan Kris melenguh. Kris tidak mau kalah. Ia memasukkan tangannya pada kaos Tao dan menyentuh tubuhnya lembut dan membuat Tao melenguh kecil. Dengan lembut ia meremas dada Tao dan tangannya meraba seluruh tubuh Tao. Ia melepaskan ciuman mereka dan melepaskan kaos Tao.

Kris melihat dengan jelas tubuh putih mulus Tao dengan matanya sendiri secara langsung. Tao tersenyum dan mengelus rambut Kris lalu turun mengelus lehernya.

"Apa kau suka dengan pemandangan di depanmu?" Tao bertanya dan memasang smirknya.

Tanpa menjawab Kris mencumbu lembut leher Tao dan perlahan turun hingga dada Tao. Ia tidak ingin tergesa - gesa dan ia ingin bermain lembut membuat Tao terkesan dengannya. Dengan perlahan ia menyentuh diri Tao di bawah sana dan sukses membuat Tao mendesah keras.

Kris memainkan jarinya di bawah sana. Menaik turunkan jarinya di luar celana Tao terus hingga membuat Tao tidak bisa diam di pangkuannya dan terus mendesah. Sedangkan bibirnya sibuk memberikan tanda di sekitar dada Tao dan tangan kirinya sibuk meremas dada kanan Tao. Ia suka membuat Tao mendesah.

Tao mendesah kecewa dikala Kris berhenti. Kris tersenyum jahil.

"Bagaimana jika kita pindah ke kamar saja nona" Kris dengan sigap menggendong Tao dan membawanya ke kamarnya.

Kris merebahkan badan Tao sambil memangut bibir Tao. Ia tidak ingin melepas bibir Tao sedikit pun. Ia kembali memainkan bagian bawah Tao dari luar sebentar dan ia memasukkan jarinya lewat celah celana Tao. Kris melepas celana Tao dan ia pun turun menuju bagian bawah diri Tao.

Kris kembali naik ke atas kasur dan kembali mencumbu leher dan payudara Tao. Ia mengecup dan membuat tanda keunguan. Dan Kris membuka Bra Tao dan melemparnya ke sembarang arah. Kini Tao benar - benar tidak memakai apapun. Dengan Cepat Kris kembali membuat Tao mendesah ia mengecup dan menghisap payudara Tao dengan lembut dan teratur sesekali ia meremasnya dan mengecupnya lalu menjilatnya.

Tao mendesah keras di saat bagian bawahnya lagi - lagi di sentuh Kris. Entahlah Tao terlalu menikmati permainan Kris yang ia tahu ia hanya mendesah dan sedikit meremas rambut Kris dengan jari - jarinya.

Ia merasakan sesuatu yang lembut dan basah menyentuhnya. Dan Tao sedikit melihat Kris sedang mencumbu bagian bawahnya. Rasanya geli dan nikmat dan Tao hanya terus mendesah ia menggerakkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri. Tangannya meremas apapun yang bisa ia pegang ini sungguh nikmat.

Hingga beberapa menit kemudian Tao merasakan kebebasan. Ia mencapai puncaknya mengeluarkan cairan tubuhnya. Tubuhnya bergertar nafasnya terengah - engah dan ia merasa rileks.

Kris kembali keatas. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Tao.

"Kau masih perawan? Aku terkejut" Kris mencumbu Tao lagi. Dan kembali ke bawah tubuh Tao. Ia melihat lagi diri Tao dan ia memandangnya selaput dara Tao yang masih rapat, ia tersenyum senang bahwa ia adalah orang pertama.

Kris menyiapkan dirinya dan mulai memasuki Tao. Tao meringis dan sedikit berteriak sakit. Kris kembali mencoba memasuki Tao. Sedikit lebih masuk dan ia merobek selaput Tao hingga Kris seutuhnya memasuki Tao. Ia menidurkan dirinya di atas diri Tao. Ia mencumbu lagi Tao. Dan mulai menggerakkan dirinya di bawah sana. Perlahan - lahan Kris menggerakkan tubuhnya. Mereka menikmati diri mereka masing - masing. Kenikmatan dunia yang tiada tara. Tao mendesah nikmat matanya terpejam menikmati pergerakan Kris dan seluruh tubuhnya yang mulai sensitif.

Kris juga ia menikmati indahnya tubuh dan suara Tao. Ia kembali mencumbu leher Tao dan buah dada Tao. Ia kembali membuat Tao mendesah dan menggeram nikmat.

Hingga Kris mempercepat gerakkannya dan sukses membuat Tao mendesah kencang. Kris tidak mengurangi iramanya ia merasakan dirinya semakin dekat.

"Apa kau sedang dalam masa subur?" Kris bertanya dengan susah payah menyeimbangkan gerakannya.

Tao mendesah ia menelan air liurnya. "Tidak" Ia hanya menjawab singkat dan kembali sibuk mendesah.

Tao merasakan pusing. Ia sudah tidak tahan ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang akan kembali keluar. Ia menyebut nama Kris dengan sexy menurutnya.

Kris merasakan kenikmatan dan kepalanya sedikit berputar hingga beberapa menit kemudian ia menghentikan gerakannya dan menanamkan dirinya ke dalam diri Tao.

Kris mencapai puncaknya bersama Tao dan ia mencapainya di dalam diri Tao. Tao merasakan sesuatu yang hangat di perutnya. Mereka mengatur nafas mereka mengambil oksigen sebanyak - banyaknya. Kris mengeluarkan dirinya perlahan dan ia melihat beberapa cairannya keluar dan juga ada bercak darah di sana.

Ia berinisiatif mengambil sebuah handuk basah dan mengusap diri Tao dan juga bercak di kasurnya. Lalu ia tidur di samping Tao dan memeluknya.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue..

.

.

Note:: Oke.. Mungkin ada beberapa dari kalian yang bingung Kok Kris bisa tahu Tao masih perawan cuma karena lihat aja? Sebenarnya Selaput keperawanan kita itu adanya di balik bibir vagina kita bukan di dalam vagina. Kalian bisa search di google kok ada artikelnya dan ini untuk ilmu pengetahuan.. Bahkan kalian bisa lihat bentuk selaput dara kalian dengan jongkok dan taruh kaca di bawahnya. Nanti kalain bisa lihat sendiri bentuk selaput kalian seperti apa. Jarak paling dalam itu 3cm dari bibir vagina kalian. Begitu.. Aku tahu juga karena aku penasaran akhirnya aku search dan tahu bahwa selaput kita adanya di dekat bibir vagina bukan di dalamnya.. Semoga ilmu ini bermanfaat DAN di pergunakan dengan BAIK bukan untuk yang TIDAK BAIK.

;)

Thanks To ::

:: Kim Zuki * PaiLabu * 12154kaisoo * LVenge * fakkpark * YuRhaChan * BabyByunie * Nkhaairunnisa * Aiko Vallery * Regina Pearl Luce * rizka0419 * exindira * chenma * fuckyeahSeKaiYeol * Initial D 0326 * HunHanCherry1220 * Arifahohse * ruixi1 * misslah * Linkz account * viola sandra * cici fu * Vampire DPS * Sherli898 * OhXiSeLu* Nopwillinekaisoo * DBSJYJ * Cheonsa19 * ElisYeHet * The Darkness Queen * Qoqom * AmeChan95 * Houran Wu * Rly. * pcyckh * Maya Apriliya * kim joon hwa*

Terima kasih semuanya.. Buat yang follow dan Fav juga walaupun kalian ga review dan aku ga tulis tapi aku tahu kok siapa aja.. Dan bebeapa readers baru salam kenal.. Dan readers lama yang kembali baca.. Apa kabar?

Dan apa ini saya bikin adegan Dewasa.. *terharu* apakah adegan ini bagus?.

EXO ComeBack! kalian Siap?

IG : Yovanka_92

Line: Yovanka92

.

.

06 Juni 2016

.

.


	10. Chapter 10

Title :: Playboy Trap

Cast :: Chan Baek

HunHan

Kaisoo

Taoris

Chenmin

Sulay

Genre :: Romance, Hurt, Humor(Little bit), Yadong (Maybe) GS

Rated :: M ( jaga – jaga jika author lagi kumat) XD

Disclamer::Chanyeol itu suami saya.

EXO Member is MINE (Di kejar - kejar EXO-LXD)

This story is mine..

Summary:: Sekumpulan Yeoja yang merasakan sakit hati terhadap pria masa lalu mereka, yang telah mempermainkan hati dan perasaan cinta tulus mereka. . Mereka membantu para yeoja yang bernasib sama seperti mereka terhadap Namja – namja Playboy. Namun apa yang terjadi jika mereka bertemu dengan Namja yang tulus mencintai mereka? Akankah mereka percaya?

.

.

.

.

#Chapter 10#

.

.

.

.

Xiumin menatap datar apartement-nya. Gelap dan sepi. Kemana semua orang? Dengan kondisi badannya yang lelah ia merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa, ia mengambil ponselnya dan ia menerima beberapa pemberitahuan bahwa Baekhyun, dan Luhan tidak akan pulang malam ini. Sedangkan Tao bilang ia ada urusan dengan Kris. Maka ia menghubungi Kyungsoo. Ia menunggu dan mendengar nada dering. Ketika Kyungsoo menjawab maka mereka berbincang.

Kyungsoo menunggu ujan agak reda maka ia akan langsung pulang. Ia sedang di perpustakaan mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya dengan Kai. Dan mereka akan pulang bersama. Setelah itu Xiumin memasak makan malam untuknya ia merasa kesepian.

Ketika ia selesai menata makan malam. Ia memutuskan untuk mandi. Dengan cepat ia mandi dan menggunakan pakaian daster tipis khusus tidurnya yang berwarna putih dan menampakkan jelas tubuhnya yang di balut bra berwarna merah muda senada dengan celana dalamnya.

Ia mengerutkan alisnya ketika seseorang menekan bel apartementnya. Apakah itu Kyungsoo? Jika benar lalu kenapa tidak langsung masuk saja?. Ia melihat di layar monitor belnya dan seorang namja yang tidak asing baginya sedang memeluk dirinya dengan keadaan badan dan bajunya yang basah.

Maka dengan cepat ia membuka pintunya. Dan ia melihat Chen sedang menggigil kedinginan. Ia kehujanan. Tanpa berkata - kata Xiumin membuka lebar pintunya dan menarik Chen masuk ke dalam apartementnya. Ia mendudukkan Chen di sebuah kursi dan mencari sebuah handuk lalu memberikannya kepada Chen.

Chen menumpang mandi di sana. Dan ia mengenakan handuk persediaan di sana. Entah handuk siapa tapi yang jelas ia mengenakkan sehelai benang untuk menutupi daerah pribadinya.

Xiumin menyiapkan satu lagi piring untuk Chen hujan sedang lebat oleh karena itu ia meminta Chen untuk makan malam bersamanya. Lagi pula yang lainnya sedang keluar.

Mereka makan malam bersama Chen melirik Xiumin beberapa kali. Dan tersenyum.

"Aku seperti sudah mempunyai pendamping hidup" Chen mengatakannya tanpa melihat Xiumin ia menelan makannya.

Xiumin hanya tersenyum. Dan memakan makanannya.

"Dan masakan pendamping hidupku sungguh lezat" Chen kembali mengatakan kalimat memuji Xiumin. Jika saja Chen melihat Xiumin sekarang, wajahnya memerah dan ia tersenyum.

"Kau sedang berbicara dengan Spaghetti atau denganku?" Xiumin menutupi dirinya yang bersemu malu. Chen tersedak dan ia meminum airnya dengan cepat. Lalu menatap Xiumin yang tertawa tertahan.

"Noona~~" Chen protes. Dan ia meletakkan sumpitnya ke atas piringnya.

"Menikahlah denganku" Chen menatap serius Xiumin. Xiumin tersedak lalu ia tertawa.

"Kau ingin menikah dengan Spaghetti?" Xiumin mengira tadi Chen berbicara dengan Spaghetti-nya lagi.

Xiumin membulatkan matanya ketika ia merasakan bibirnya bersentuhan dengan bibir Chen. Ia tersentak dan ia tidak bisa berfikir. Kejadiannya begitu cepat karena ia sibuk tertawa tadi. Tangannya di kunci oleh Chen dan ia merasakan bibirnya sedikit di lumat oleh Chen.

Xiumin perlahan menutup matanya merasakan hangat dan lembutnya sentuhan bibir Chen. Entahlah mengapa ia menikmatinya apakah ia sudah jatuh cinta dengan pria yang ada di hadapannya sekarang yang sedang menciumnya.

### Flashback###

Minseok berekspresi datar, sedatar - datarnya ia menatap sungai Han. Ini tengah malam. Rambutnya sedikit acak - acakan dan baju yang di kenakannya kusut. Beberapa orang di jalan menatapnya aneh. Matanya membengkak karena habis menangis. Ia memegang dadanya yang sesak sangat menyakitkan. Ini terlalu sakit dan ia sudah tidak bisa menanggung semuanya. Malu, tersakiti, di khianati.

Hanya satu yang ada di fikirannya saat ini. Ia menaiki dinding yang hampir setinggi dadanya dengan susah payah dan berdiri di pinggirannya ia kembali menangis. Angin kencang yang bertiup sangat dingin. Mengapa dunia ini begitu kejam?

Beberapa jam yang lalu ia memberikan pesta kejutan kepada kekasihnya di apartement kekasihnya. Dan apa yang ia dapat. Ketika mereka selesai merayakannya tiba - tiba saja kekasihnya mengikat tangannya paksa dengan sebuah dasi dan mendorongnya ke sofa di sana. Ia meronta dan dengan paksa kekasihnya mencumbunya. Dan memukul Xiumin agar ia diam kekasihnya kembali mencumbunya dan membuka paksa pakaiannya.

Ia kembali meronta dan memohon agar ia menghentikannya namun kekasihnya tetap saja melakukannya. Dan ia di paksa melayani kekasihnya. Bahkan ketika Minseok berteriak kesakitan karena ini pertama kalinya ia tidak memperdulikannya. Minseok terus menangis bahkan ketika kekasihnya selesai melakukan perbuatannya ia tidak memperdulikannya dan mengusir Minseok

Ia berjalan sambil terus menangis ia menahan sakit dan perih yang di rasakannya dan beberapa tetes darah yang mengalir dari paha hingga kakinya.

.

.

Chen baru saja pulang dari ujian sekolahnya. Ia menaiki sepedanya dan mengayuhnya dengan perlahan. Setiap hari ia memang pulang melewati sungai Han. Karena ini hari terakhir ujiannya ia memutuskan untuk menikmati pemandangan malam kota di pinggiran sungai Han.

Ia menutup matanya dan menghirup udara segar. Ia melepaskan Stress. Ia menoleh ketika ia mendengar suara isak tangis dan ia terkejut melihat seorang wanita berdiri di atas pembatas jembatan. Ia panik apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Ia menoleh daerah sekitarnya dan tidak ada siapapun kecuali dirinya. Ia mencoba berbicara dengan wanita yang ada di hadapannya namun yang ia dapatkan hanyalah suara tangisan yang semakin menjadi - jadi. Minseok membulatkan tekadnya dan ia bersiap melompat. Namun ia di tarik oleh Chen yang jatuh kedalam pelukkannya. Dan Chen melihat Minseok tidak sadarkan diri dalam pelukkannya.

Chen menghela nafasnya khawatir ia berada di rumah sakit menunggui wanita yang tadi sempat mencoba terjun ke sungai Han. Ia juga sedang menunggu sepupunya Suho untuk datang. Ia tidak bisa mengetahui siapa perempuan ini karena ia tidak membawa dompet atau tas.

Dan satu yang membuatnya kesal dari kata Dokter yang memeriksanya wanita ini mengalami trauma dan juga kekerasan sexual. Ia mengalami sedikit pendarahan.

Chen menoleh ketika pintu kamar rawat inap terbuka. Ia mendapati Suho menghampirinya dengan jas Dokternya. Suho menatap Chen sendu lalu beralih menatap sang wanita.

"Aku sudah dengar semuanya. Aku mempunyai kenalan psikiater dan psikolog dan mereka banyak memberikanku saran" Suho menghela nafasnya kasar ia duduk di sebuah kursi di sana dan menopang wajahnya dengan ledua tangannya. Chen ikut duduk di sana.

Lalu ponsel Suho berbunyi Yixing menghubunginya. Suho berbincang sebentar dan memutuskan sambungan telponnya. Chen menatapnya penuh harapan.

"Namanya Kim Min Seok. Aku akan mengirimkan pesan kepadamu tentang alamat rumahnya" Suho kembali berkata ia bangkit dan juga berjalan menuju kasur dimana Min Seok terbaring.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan hyung?" Chen menatap punggung Suho. Ia berharap. Ia ingin membantu wanita ini.

Suho hanya tersenyum memberikan semangat kepada Chen.

.

.

.

.

Chen kembali ke kamar ini lagi. Sudah tiga hari ia selalu membeli bunga yang sama mawar biru dengan jumlah yang tidak sedikit. Ia meletakkannya di vas bunga yang berada di sana.

Ia melihat Min Seok duduk di tepi jendela dan memandang jendela melihat langit yang berwarna biru. Ia masih diam dan tidak beranjak dari tempatnya. Chen selalu mengajaknya berbicara walaupun ia tidak mendapatkan jawaban apapun.

Seperti hari ini. Chen duduk di pinggiran jendela bersebrangan dengan Minseok dan bersama - sama menatap langit biru yang indah.

"Kau ingin ketaman? Udara di luar sangat sejuk dan hangat Noona kau pasti jenuh di sini terus" Ia menoleh ke arah Minseok dan seperti kemarin - kemarin wajahnya pucat dan tatapan matanya kosong. Maka ia memutuskan untuk kembali menatap langit.

"Tolong" Chen terkejut dan menoleh kearah Minseok. Apakah ia tidak salah dengar. Ia mendengar kata 'tolong'.

"Aku mohon... tolong aku" Minseok kembali berucap kali ini ia menatap Chen dan matanya berkaca - kaca. Minseok kembali menangis.

Chen memegang pundak Minseok hangat dan menatapnya dalam. Ia memeluk Minseok yang terisak. Sejak saat itu Chen selalu menjadi orang pertama bagi Minseok. Ia yang selalu menyemangati Minseok dan selalu berada di sisinya. Setelah Minseok sembuh dengan traumanya ia masuk dalam group Bunny Girls dan kenal dengan Yixing dan Yuri.

Dan mereka melancarkan aksi mereka membalaskan perbuatan kekasih Minseok dulu. Dan melaporkannya kepada polisi dan ia di tangkap dan ditahan seumur hidupnya.

Dan Minseok memulai hidupnya yang baru kembali menjadi dirinya yang dulu. Dengan kehidupan dan kegiatannya yang baru dan juga orang - orang yang baru. Dan namanya yang baru.

### ### ###

.

.

.

Chen melepaskan ciuman hangatnya memegang pipi Xiumin dan menatapnya. Mereka mengatur nafas mereka yang sedikit terengah - engah. Menikmati nafas hangat mereka masing - masing.

"Menikahlah denganku. Hiduplah bersamaku selamanya" Dengan tegas Chen meminta Xiumin. Xiumin tidak bisa berkata apapun ia hanya berkaca - kaca. Menahan tangisnya. Entahlah. Ia bahagia, sedih dan bersyukur.

"Kau tidak perlu menjawabnya sekarang" Chen melepaskan sebuah cincin di jari kelingkingnya dan memberikannya kepada Xiumin.

"Jika kau setuju maka kenakan cincin ini. Aku akan menunggu" Chen mengusap bibir Xiumin dengan ibu jarinya dan tersenyum. Ia berpamitan untuk menumpang tidur dan menuju sofa di sana. Xiumin hanya menatap cincin yang berada di telapak tangannya dan menggenggamnya menatap Chen yang sudah akan tertidur di sofa.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya dan juga bibirnya sedikit terbuka terkejut. Begitu pula Kai yang mengantarnya pulang dan Kyungsoo meminta Kai untuk sarapan bersama. Ia baru saja sampai dan di dalam apartement Xiumin sudah sangat ramai. Kyungsoo memilih menginap di perpustakaan karena semalaman badai dan seluruh jalan di tutup.

Kini Ia melihat Tao dengan kaos tipis yang ia kenakan kemarin sore sebelum ia pergi dan Kris di sampingnya. Lalu di sebelahnya ada Baekhyun dengan pakaian yang kemarin dan juga Chanyeol. Di seberang bangku mereka terdapat Luhan dengan baju yang kemarin juga dan di sebelahnya ada Sehun. Lalu di sebelah Luhan ada Xiumin yang memakai baju rumahnya dan juga Chen yang hanya menggunakan handuk. Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain.

"Baik aku dulu" Xiumin menyesap cokelat hangatnya.

"Nona Xi kemana kau semalaman?" Semua orang menoleh kepada Luhan dan Sehun.

"Menginap di rumah Sehun. Bagaimana denganmu Nona Byun?" Dengan ekspresi datarnya dan dengan santainya Luhan menanggapi Xiumin dan ia bertanya kepada Baekhyun.

"Aku bersama calon suamiku. Lalu bagaimana dengamu Nona Kim? Kenapa Chen bisa ada disini?" Baekhyun melipat tangannya di depan dadanya dan menyandarkan badannya ke belakang. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya mengusap tengkuknya entah ia harus senang atau berekspresi apa karena Baekhyun menyebutnya 'calon suami'.

"Aku kehujanan menunggu Kai menjemputku dan aku ingat tempat terdekat berteduh adalah disini. Bajuku basah dan disini tidak ada baju pria" Dengan santai Chen menyesap cokelat hangat buatan Xiumin.

"Aku menginap di seberang dan melakukan Sex!" Dengan girang Tao bercerita dan merangkul lengan Kris. Sedangkan semua orang di sana menatap horor Kris dan Tao bergantian.

Mereka tersadar ketika Kai menompang tubuh Kyungsoo dan ia memanggil nama Kyungsoo. Ia tidak sadarkan diri. Kyungsoo pingsan karena perkataan Tao. Dan seketika suasana di sana ricuh.

.

.

.

.

Setelah mereka 'sedikit menukar isi hati' mereka di apartement. Kini mereka kembali membantu Yixing dan Xiumin. Dan tidak seperti biasanya Cafe sangat ramai hari ini. Bagaimana tidak ramai jika pramusaji mereka adalah 5 wanita cantik dan sexy. Serta pakaian mereka yang bisa di bilang minim.

Tao mengenakan Tanktop berwarna hijau tosca dan juga rok mini berwarna biru muda. Sehingga kulitnya serta pahanya yang putih mulus terlihat jelas dan juga sepatu high heels tentunya.

Luhan mengenakan kaos biasa namun sangat pas di badannya sehingga mencetak jelas bentuk tubuhnya. Ia mengenakan celana pendek di atas paha dan juga high heels.

Xiumin mengenakan kaos yang biasa dan juga celana panjang ketat hanya saja kaosnya sangat tipis sehingga menampilkan pakaian dalamnya yang berwarna pink.

Kyungsoo mengenakan tanktop hitam ketat dan juga rok mini berwarna hitam. Ia sangat sexy. Dengan wajahnya yang lugu.

Baekhyun mengenakan Tanktop berwarna pink dengan pola tali di belakang punggungnya sehingga punggungnya bisa terlihat. Dan ia mengenakan rok mini berwarna merah.

Iya tentu saja bagaimana tidak banyak pengunjung hari ini jika pramusaji di Cafe ini begitu sexy dan juga ramah mereka terus tersenyum melayani pengunjung.

Tetapi berbeda dengan 5 pria yang sedang duduk sebuah meja dekat kasir di sana. Semuanya berwajah datar dan kesal. Tentu saja mereka kesal jika kekasih, atau calon kekasih mereka menggunakan pakaian minim dan dirayu oleh pria lain di depan mata mereka sendiri dan kekasih mereka atau calon kekasih mereka juga sepertinya tampak menggoda beberapa pengunjung dan kembali merayu pengunjung.

Ayolah. Mereka hanya sedikit berbincang untuk pelayanan keramahan disini. Jika tidak maka tidak akan ada pengunjung. Walaupun sebenarnya beberapa pengunjung yang datang sudah sering datang.

Semua orang menoleh ketika 5 anak laki - laki dengan serentak memanggil anggota Bunny Girls secara bersamaan.

Mereka menyebut diri mereka adalah fans dari Luhan dan kawan - kawan.

Zelo, Jung kook, Min Woo, Mark dan juga Lee Chan. Mereka adalah fans dari Baekhyun, Luhan, Kyungsoo, Xiumin dan juga Tao. Setiap hari mereka memberikan bunga, cokelat dan juga boneka. Terkadang mereka suka mengikuti Tao dan yang lainnya jika pulang. Bukannya mereka tidak mengetahuinya hanya saja menurut Luhan mereka tidak melakukan sesuatu yang berlebihan.

Mereka memasuki Cafe dengan wajah bersinar. Dan menghampiri Tao dan yang lainnya. Mereka memberikan mawar merah dan seluruh pengunjung di sana menjadi ricuh mereka menerialkan kata - kata 'terima'.

Luhan tersenyum kepada Jungkook dan menerima bunga yang di berikan. Begitu juga yang lainnya. Baekhyun mengecup pipi kiri Zelo dan memberikan wink kepada Zelo. Ohh.. Bisakah kalian bayangkan bagaimana perasaan Zelo sekarang. Ia senang bukan main.

Tetapi tidak dengan Kris dan yang lainnya. Mereka tertegun dan terkejut. Tidak! Kekasih mereka mengecup pria lain di depan mata mereka. Jika saja ini adalah komik. Kalian bisa melihat wajah konyol Sehun dan yang lainnya.

"Noona kalian sedang sibuk? Bolehkah kami membantu?" Mark menawarkan diri untuk membantu. Minseok menatap yang lainnya lalu ia tersenyum.

Mark dan Lee Chan membantu mencuci gelas dan piring di dapur. Zelo dan Jungkook membantu mengantarkan pesanan ke beberapa meja dan membantu membersihkan meja dan juga lantai yang kotor.

Sedangkan Minwoo dengan senyumnya yang manis membantu Baekhyun menerima pesanan. Sehingga Xiumin bisa membantu Yixing di dapur.

"Eonnie aku tidak menduga selain mereka muda mereka juga cepat tanggap" Kyungsoo menatap Minwoo yang sedang melayani beberapa pengunjung dan senyumnya tidak pernah lepas. Kyungsoo menatap berbinar Minwoo yang terlihat tampan dan manis dengan apron yang di gunakannya.

"Kau benar! Tidak seperti beberapa pria yang hanya bisa duduk dan tidak peduli dengan kita yang sedang sibuk" Luhan melirik kesal ke meja Sehun yang tersedak dengan minumannya dan Luhan berlalu begitu saja kembali kepada tugasnya.

.

.

.

.

Malampun datang. Setelah selesai dengan pekerjaan mereka yang cukup melelahkan mereka duduk di meja bundar di sana. Kyungsoo membawakan 11 gelas minuman dan juga beberapa Roti manis. Mereka duduk bersama dan melepas lelah mereka.

Yixing sungguh berterima kasih kepada lima pemuda yang mau membantu mereka tadi.

"Apa kalian mau kerja part time disini?" Yixing menawarkan pekerjaan kepada Lee Chan dan yang lainnya.

Tentu saja mereka mau bagaimana tidak jika kalian bisa bersama sama dengan wanita yang kalian kagumi. Dan bisa menatap mereka sepanjang hari.

Dan Yixing akan memberikan bayaran yang lumayan besar bagi anak muda seperti mereka.

"Tentu saja aku akan menabung untuk menikah dengan Tao Noona." Lee Chan mengucapkan dengan lantang dan percaya diri. Ia menggenggam tangan Tao dan menatapnya. "Noona menikahlah denganku. Aku mohon" Lee Chan secara resmi meminta Tao menikah dengannya.

Begitu pula dengan Zelo dan Baekhyun. Jungkook dengan Luhan. Minwoo dengan Kyungsoo. Dan Mark dengan Xiumin. Semuanya terkejut dan hanya bisa tersenyum.

Mereka tersentak ketika Kris dan yang lainnya datang dengan ekspresi yang sulit di jelaskan.

"Kalian siapa?" Jungkook bertanya dengan polos.

"Kami kekasih mereka" dengan tegas Chen menjawab. Dan dengan serentak Minwoo dan kawan - kawan menatap pujaan hati mereka dengan tatapan menuntut jawaban.

"Bukan!" Dengan serentak Tao dan yang lainnya menjawab.

Chanyeol dan yang lainnya hanya menatap protes para gadis.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bertanding?!" Zelo menantang Chanyeol dan yang lainnya.

"Hei bocah! Kau kira kalian bisa menang dari kami?" Kris kembali menantang. Sedangkan para wanita hanya menatap datar ke 10 namja yang ada di hadapan mereka.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya. "Dasar pria. Memangnya kami boneka?" Baekhyun pergi bersiap pulang. Sedangkan Xiumin hanya tersenyum canggung dan menyusul Baekhyun pergi di ikuti dengan yang lainnya. Yixing hanya menyemangati para pria yang berdiri saling menatap.

.

.

.

.

Sejak di Cafe menerima Mark dan yang lainnya pengunjung Cafe semakin ramai bukan hanya pengunjung pria namun para wanita muda juga sering berkunjung. Mungkin wajah mereka terbilang tampan dan seperti Idol. Kyungsoo memegang sebuah tongkat pembersih lantai. Namun bukannya ia membersihkan lantai ia menopang wajahnya dan menatap Winwoo yang sedang melayani anak sekolah dan tersenyum manis.

Xiumin menghampiri Kyungsoo dan menatap Kyungsoo dan arah pandangnya. Xiumin tersenyum.

"Minwoo manis sekali". Xiumin memuji Minwoo. Kyungsoo mengenggukkan kepalanya. "Iya dia memang manis dan typeku" Sedetik kemudian Kyungsoo tersadar dan menoleh protes dengan Xiumin.

Zelo membantu Baekhyun menata beberapa roti di sebuah pendisplay makanan. Dan mereka bercanda bersama.

Lee Chan dan Tao mereka membersihkan kaca dan beberapa meja bersama. Sesekali Lee Chan melirik Tao yang menurutnya sexy jika di lihat dari manapun.

Mark dan Xiumin membantu Yixing membuat beberapa roti dan kue.

Sedangkan Jungkook sedang memandangi Luhan yang sedang menyiram beberapa Bunga. Baginya Luhan adalah Noona paling indah ia benar - benar seperti seorang dewi.

Semuanya menoleh ketika ada suara bel yang keras bertanda seseorang membuka pintu dengan keras. Semuanya mematung ketika melihat Kris, Chanyeol, Chen, Sehun dan Kai berpakaian layaknya anak SMA.

Sungguh mereka tidak pantas sama sekali. Mungkin Kai dan Sehun masih bisa di toleransi karena mereka memang masih seumuran anak SMA tidak dengan Kris, Chanyeol, dan Chen.

Mereka bertiga terlihat aneh. Baekhyun hanya menatap datar ketiganya. Dan berlalu. Xiumin mencoba menahan tawanya. Namun gagal, ia tertawa melihat penampilan Chen dan memegang perutnya yang sedikit sakit. Tao menghampiri ketiganya lebih tepatnya berdiri di hadapan Kris. Ia mengamati dari atas hingga bawah mengelilingi Kris.

Tao menyentuh telinga Kris dan menjempitnya dengan jari telunjuk dan jempolnya, menarik telinga Kris ke atas dan membawanya kebelakang Cafe. Kris hanya bisa menahan sakit akibat tarikan di telinganya.

Baekhyun kembali kehadapan Chanyeol ia membawa apron dan juga sebuah kain. Ia memberikannya kepada Chanyeol. Dengan bingung Chanyeol menerimanya. Tanpa berkata - kata ia menunjukkan jarinya ke lantai dan juga jendela lalu tersenyum sebentar dan pergi lagi.

Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya menatap dirinya sendiri dan menghela nafas. Xiumin berdiri ke hadapan Chen dan ia mengusap matanya sesekali karena air mata yang keluar akibat ia tertawa. Ia menepuk pundak Chen.

"Lebih baik kau seperti biasa. Dan tolong bantu Mark mengeringkan piring dan gelas di dapur" Xiumin tersenyum lalu menepuk pundak Chen beberapa kali dan kembali ke dapur. Chen hanya menundukkan kepalanya lemas.

.

.

.

.

Tao sangat marah. Kenapa bisa Kris berpakaian seperti anak SMA padahal ia sudah bukan 'Remaja' lagi. Ia menatap Kris mengintimidasi. Ia menghela nafasnya dan tidak bisa berkata apa - apa. Ia memegang kepalanya sakit.

Ia sudah memperbaiki penampilan Kris beberapa bulan lalu dan sekarang ia merusaknya lagi. Ia kesal sungguh kesal.

"Kau kenapa marah?" Tao berhenti melakukan kegiatan mari berjalan berbolak - balik dan menatap tajam Kris.

Tao bersandar pada tembok yang berada di belakangnya melipat tangannya di dadanya.

Padahal Kris adalah orang dengan peringkat kepintaran luar biasa menurut data yang ia baca. Dan ia sekarang dengan 'polosnya' bertanya mengapa ia marah.

"Sudahlah lupakan! lagi pula aku juga bukan kekasihmu!" Tao beranjak pergi hingga ia di tarik oleh Kris dan ia di kunci di antara tembok dan juga badan Kris.

Kini Kris menatap Tao dalam dan sepertinya ia sedikit marah.

"Setelah kita melakukannya kau bilang kita bukan pasangan?"Kris terdengar marah dan Tao menoleh ke arah samping.

Kris bukanlah pria yang hanya bermain - main dengan wanita lalu pergi tidur dengannya dan meninggalkanya.

"Menikahlah denganku" Tao membulatkan matanya terkejut dan menoleh kepada Kris. Tanpa persiapan Kris mencumbu Tao dalam dan penuh cinta. Tao bisa merasakannya. Jantungnya berdegub keras dan ia membalas ciuman Kris.

.

.

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya tanpa berkedip. Ia dan Luhan sedang membuang plastik sampah ke samping bangunan Cafe dan yang mereka lihat sekarang adalah pemandangan Tao sedang bercumbu mesra dengan Kris.

Luhan dengan sengaja melemparkan kantung yang ia bawa dan menghasilkan bunyi benda jatuh dengan sangat keras. Ia menahan tawanya. Tao dan Kris menghentikan kegiatannya dan dengan canggung Tao sedikit mendorong tubuh Kris menjauh.

"Jika kalian ingin melanjutkannya, lakukanlah nanti malam ketika pulang. Kembali bekerja sana!" Dengan kejam Luhan mengataknnya dan melipat tangannya di dada.

Tao memutar bola matanya kesal dan berjalan melewati Luhan dan Kyungsoo dengan menghentakkan kakinya kesal. Sedangkan Kris mengusap tengkuknya dan berjalan menyusul Tao.

"Eonnie~" Kyungsoo memprotes kelakuan Luhan. Namun Luhan tertawa dengan lantang.

.

.

Kai mencoba membantu Kyungsoo yang sedang melipat kertas tissue untuk pengunjung sesekali ia melirik Kyungsoo yang sesekali memperhatikan Minwoo yang sedang mengeringkan beberapa tray yang basah. Dan sesekali Kyungsoo tersenyum ketika Minwoo tersenyum.

Dan mengetahui hal itu Kai memasang wajah tidak sukanya kepada Minwoo. Minwoo datang dan membawakan segelas air putih es untuk Kyungsoo. Dengan imut Kyungsoo meminumnya dan menatap Minwoo yang kembali menuju meja kasirnya. Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum.

"Minwoo ya~ Kenapa kau sangat manis?" Minwoo tersenyum kepada pelanggan dan itu membuat Kyungsoo semakin jatuh hati.

Kai mnciba mengalihkan perhatian Kyungsoo. Ia berdehem dan pura - pura batuk tetapi tidak menarik perhatian Kyungsoo.

"Ya!" Kai mulai kesal. Kyungsoo akhirnya menoleh dan menatap Kai seolah bertanya 'apa?'. Kai tersenyum kesal.

"Noona kau tahu aku lebih manly dan juga lebih baik dari anak itu" Kai menatap Kyungsoo kesal. Sudah jelas Kyungsoo tahu bahwa Kai mengajaknya berkencan. Tetapi ia malah melihat pria lain dan memuji di depannya.

"Ohh benarkah?" Kyungsoo menjawab dengan polos dan menatap Kai dengan wajah tanpa dosanya.

Kai mengacak rambutnya kesal. Apa yang harus ia perbuat?

"Jika kau yakin bisa mendapatkanku kenapa kau harus khawatir dengan pria lain yang berada di sisiku? Lagi pula sifatnya sangat dewasa dan mengerti diriku" Kyungsoo berdiri dan menepuk pundak Kai beberapa kali. Ia pergi meninggalkan Kai yang sedang berperang dengan hatinya.

.

.

.

.

Seharian mereka melayani pengunjung yang datang. Dan seperti biasa mereka sedang beristirahat. Beberapa orang dari mereka sedang sedikit sibuk merapikan Cafe. Luhan sedang menghitung pemasukan dan mempersiapkan biaya untuk pembelanjaan besok.

Suara Bel pintu mereka berbunyi, mereka sudah memasang tanda tutup tetapi mereka belum mengunci pintu. Seorang wanita masuk dan berdiri di hadapan Luhan.

"Maaf kami sudah tutup" Dengan lembut Luhan menolak pengunjung tersebut dan ia belum melihat pengunjung tersebut sama sekali.

Ia sedikit terisak. Dan Luhan menegakkan kepalanya. Yang Luhan lihat wanita ini cantik dan juga imut namum ia seperti habis menangis matanya memerah dan ia mencoba menahan air matanya.

"Bisakah aku bertemu dengan Bunny Girls?" Luhan menatapnya sedih. Ia menatap Xiumin yang baru saja datang dari dapur mereka berbicara lewat tatapan mata mereka.

Luhan tersenyum. "Tunggulah di meja sebelah sana kami akan kesana 10 menit lagi" Luhan berujar lembut dan menyentuh tangan wanita tersebut mengusapnya lembut.

Setelah Mark dan yang lainnya pulang, mereka menutup Cafe mereka dan duduk di satu meja bersama wanita yang sekarang menangis lagi.

Namanya adalah Bang Min Ah. Ia mempunyai kekasih bernama Jangn Hyun Seung. Seperti biasa Tao mencari profile 'korban' mereka.

"Kami sudah berkencan selama 2tahun.. Dan kemarin aku melihatnya bersama wanita lain masuk ke dalam rumahnya.. Aku mengikutinya dan mereka..." Min Ah kembali menangis dan ia terisak pilu. Kyungsoo juga ikut menangis. Kisahnya sama seperti ia dulu.

Xiumin menenangkan Min Ah. Dan Tao menenangkan Kyungsoo. Min Ah melihat Kai dan yang lainnya duduk tidak jauh dari mereka. Baekhyun melihat arah pandang Min Ah.

"Tenang saja mereka bisa di percaya Min Ah-ssi" Baekhyun mengetahui isi pikiran Min Ah. Ia mencoba meyakinkan Min Ah.

Setelah mereka berbincang cukup lama. Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk melakukan misi mereka beberapa hari lagi. Karena ada beberapa dari mereka masih harus mengerjakan tugas mereka.

Luhan dan Baekhyun mengantarkan Min Ah yang hendak pulang hingga pintu Cafe. Dan Luhan terus menatapnya hingga punggungnya jauh tidak terlihat.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau diam saja?" Baekyun menatap curiga Luhan. Biasanya jika sudah membahas misi Luhanlah yang paling antusias. Tetapi sedari tadi ia diam saja. Tanpa menjawab perkataan Baekhyun, Luhan memasuki kembali Cafe dan meninggalkan Baekhyun yang melihat sebentar jalanan yang di lewati Min Ah tadi. Dan ia mengangkat bahunya lalu menyusul masuk.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Note:: Terima kasih buat reader yang udah mau meluangkan waktu untuk baca FF ku ini.. Dan mau Review.. Terima kasih juga untuk reader yang follow atau favorite FF atau Akunku.. ^^

Dan terima kasih untuk reader yang mau kasih masukkan sama aku.. Kalau kuang detail aku akan coba untuk perjelas lagi situasi atau kondisinya.

Bagi reader baru dimohon untuk membaca dari awal agar mengerti ceritanya walaupun di chapter sebelumnya cara penulisanku masih banyak kekurangannya.. Banyak yang bilang Kak Couple ini tambahin donk yang ini kurang.. Aku akan coba seadil mungkin kok sama couple yang lainnya.. ^^ Oke?

Gomawo untuk kritik saran dan masukkannya. Tetap baca karyaku ya.. *Bow*

Thanks To::

/ Maya Aprilya /fakkpark/ chenma / misslah / Lovesoo / narsih556 / Arifahohse / rizka 0419 / Aiko Vallery / Nkhaairunnisa / LVenge / exindira / Vampire DPS / Meli channie / viola sandra / ruixi1 / NopwillineKaiSoo / fuckyeahSeKaiYeol / mrsbunnybyun / Rahma993 / Firdha 858 / Yeun / AmeChan95 / Linkz account / Houran Wu / Rly C Jaekyu / The Darkness Queen /

14/06/2016


End file.
